


未完成的肖像

by 耀中心搬运 (Cliche_Nineard)



Series: 红色组搬运 [2]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M, 存档, 无授权搬运
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:07:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 102,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26661160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cliche_Nineard/pseuds/%E8%80%80%E4%B8%AD%E5%BF%83%E6%90%AC%E8%BF%90
Relationships: China/Japan（Hetalia), China/Russia (Hetalia), 菊耀 - Relationship, 露中
Series: 红色组搬运 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1939834
Comments: 4
Kudos: 16





	未完成的肖像

《未完成的肖像》作者：远方的小白桦

文案

应两位大龄女青年的建议，我开始尝试长篇创作。于是就有了这篇《未完成的肖像》。

文章背景是卫国战争，莫斯科保卫战，主CP自然是露中，辅CP立白。  
故事的整体架构，我已经想出来了，所以更新速度是一定的，应该不存在坑的问题……  
谨以此文献给卫国战争胜利日，也献给吧里热爱露中的姑娘们。

Имя твоё неизвестно. Подвиг твой бессмертен.  
你的姓名无人知晓，你的功绩永世长存。  
——莫斯科红场，无名英雄墓碑碑文

（一）  
“为什么我们不去找布拉金斯基教授呢？”  
为了迎接伟大的卫国战争胜利六十六周年，莫斯科这所著名的美术学院计划举行纪念画展。看得出来，师生们的创作热忱很高。“可是缺少一幅肖像画。”瓦西连柯院长说，“当然了，参展的肖像画不少，可是作画的人到底没有经历过战争……”  
是的，需要一幅真正动人的战士肖像：作者要能像主人公最亲爱的人那样，展现出战时主人公最真挚的热情与痛苦、眼泪与欢笑、爱与恨……如果作者能和主人公并肩战斗过，那就很容易了。院长自己尝试过这个任务，可他总觉得不满意。毕竟战争结束那年，他才七岁。  
“布拉金斯基教授不是一直在画一幅肖像吗？”一个学生向院长提议。  
是的，对于卫国战争，学院里再也没有谁，能比九十岁的伊万?布拉金斯基教授更有感触了。他是学院还健在的教师中唯一上过卫国战争前线的。战争刚爆发，正就读美术学院二年级的他就志愿参军，在前线上度过了全部四年的战争时光。胜利后他重回课堂，因成绩优异而留校任教。几十年来，每逢胜利节，这位光荣的老兵总要穿上洗刷干净的旧军装，胸前十几枚勋章密密挂满，庄严而沉默地在青年学生们敬佩的目光中走过。  
如今他早已退休在家，却依然精神矍铄。每当学生们上门请教时，总能发现教授在一幅青年战士的肖像前默默沉思。这幅画已经画了很久，布拉金斯基从前线回来后带的第一批学生就曾见过——瓦西连柯院长就是其中的一员。几乎是在第一眼看到那幅画之时，当时还是个大学生的瓦西连柯就被深深感动了：画上是一位年轻英俊、头发乌黑的战士，在他那东亚人特有的线条柔和的面孔上，洋溢着青年人高尚而勇敢的气质。清秀而坚定的嘴角边，流露着饱经战火考验后所特有的严峻和温柔。“多么动人的肖像啊。”几十年后，已经成为美术学院院长的瓦西连柯一想起来，还是忍不住赞叹，“布拉金斯基教授没有给青年战士画上眼睛，可即使是在这未完成的肖像上，也还能看到这个年轻人的美好的灵魂……”  
“这是一个中国人，我在前线的战友。”面对着每一次好奇的询问，伊万?布拉金斯基总是这么回答，“战争一结束就回国去了。”  
几十年来，布拉金斯基教授绘出过许多双传神的眼睛，可是在这张青年战士的肖像里，眉宇下面却始终是阴影一片，否则这幅作品早就可以成为传世名作了。这成了美术学院的一个谜。后来，关于肖像的另一件怪事流传开来：据最近见过那幅肖像的学生说：布拉金斯基教授给画中人的脖子上添了一个小白马形状的挂坠——和教授胸前挂着的那个一模一样。  
为了请布拉金斯基教授完成这幅杰作，学生们来到了教授家。当他们站在画前的时候，尽管肖像依然没有眼睛，可布拉金斯基教授尽毕生之力所表现出来的、青年战士的灵魂，仿佛在一瞬间攫住了这些和平年代里生长的年轻人的心……

“亲爱的年轻人，很抱歉，我画不好他的眼睛……”白发苍苍的教授怀着小孩似的歉疚说，“瞧，我努力了几十年……”  
就在这时，一个学生近乎自言自语地低声说：“就是他，这个人我见过的……”  
教授以老年人不常见的那种急切，骤然抓紧了学生的手：  
“你说什么？！”  
“我三岁前住在伏尔加河畔的白杨村。”学生说，“在刚记事的时候，我就记住了这张中国人的面孔……”  
“真的？你说真的，年轻人？”布拉金斯基教授响亮得不自然的声音打断了学生的话，随即又低了下来，“不可能……王耀六十六年前就回国去了……再说，就算你见到的是他，也早该是个老头了……”  
“我不知道那个人叫什么。”学生略带惶恐地回答，“当年我才三岁，我也不记得在什么情况下见到了这个人。可是我记得这张脸。”学生的声音开始坚定起来了，“就是这么年轻，就是这样的轮廓和神情，这么有感染力的面孔，又是个中国人，所以我才那么小就能记得。”他的声音是那样不容置疑，以至于其他人虽然困惑不解，却也都认为他没有撒谎。  
仿佛有一枚长长的流星，从布拉金斯基教授那双苍老的眼睛中缓缓滑过。察觉了教授的激动不安，学生们恭恭敬敬地告别说：他们该回去了，希望老教授能能够尽力完成这幅肖像，为六十六周年胜利日的纪念画展锦上添花。

当屋子里只剩下他一个人的时候，年迈的伊万?布拉金斯基颤颤巍巍地走到肖像前。缓缓地伸出松树皮般粗糙的双手，像对待最亲爱的人一样，轻轻摩挲画中人那年轻英俊的面孔，一颗晶莹的泪珠顺着教授沟壑丛生的脸颊缓缓地爬下来，落在他胸口那枚小白马形状的挂坠上——和画中人胸口一模一样的小白马……  
“耀，是你么？”教授喑哑地问，凝视着画中人眉宇下面的那一片雾霭，“原谅我吧，我可从来没有忘记你的眼睛，我知道怎样画，可是却不能画上去，你知道的……我活到这把年纪了，怎么还会相信这么荒唐的话——你没有回国去，你就生活在伏尔加河畔……而且还那么年轻……”  
“爷爷！”布拉金斯基的小孙女莲诺奇卡不知什么时候站在了他的身边，懂事地握住了他的手，“爷爷……您又想念那个中国战友啦？我和爸爸妈妈陪您去白杨村一趟吧，也许您能碰见他……”  
当火车载着伊万?布拉金斯基和他的家人，缓缓驶出莫斯科的时候，这位曾经的前线战士和美术教授一遍遍安慰自己：即使找不到王耀也没什么——永葆青春这种事怎么可能存在呢？他只是趁自己还硬朗，到伏尔加河畔那个名叫白杨村的小村落去走一走，也许就能找到新的灵感——毕竟，在战争年代，在白杨村也曾发生过战斗……  
伊万出神地凝望着车窗外飞掠而过的无边绿野，七十年前，在严峻的1941年，他曾和亲爱的战友们在这里拼死保卫过莫斯科……战后，他常常徘徊在莫斯科保卫战的旧战场上写生。得到了多少灵感并不重要，重要的是，还能走过当初他与王耀并肩战斗过的地方，那里的每一寸土和每一棵树都会记得他们青春年少的模样，记得他们在一起的点点滴滴……  
……就像他现在朝着伏尔加河畔的白杨村前行，去寻找王耀一样……

（二）  
“想必唱歌的那人一定是骑着马走的。”王耀微微侧着头，仔细谛听着远处白桦林里传来的渺茫歌声，“也许就是骑兵连的人。”  
“为什么？”站在他身边的托里斯?罗里纳提斯好奇地看向朋友的侧脸，可王耀的眼睛依然停留在远方。他们看见落霞在白桦林的背后熊熊燃烧，仿佛将整片秋叶纷飞的树林都变作了一座金光灿灿的城。假如从那里飞出一位披挂着金色盔甲的天神，恐怕他们也不会奇怪。  
“步行的人不可能唱得那样奔放和悲壮。只有骑手，才能有原野一样辽阔的歌声。”  
仿佛应着这年轻中国人的判断似的，歌声裹挟着马蹄声一起，向着他们的步兵侦察连驻地逼近了。树林中飞出一个矫健的身影，在秋日夕照的辉映之下，骑手和骏马都仿佛是黄金铸就的一般。刹那间王耀觉得，也许这骑手并不属于这硝烟弥漫的岁月，而是从天而降，在莫斯科郊外这片华美而忧郁的原野上纵马而过，只为了唱一支歌……  
沿着这条被兵士皮靴和军用卡车碾出的道路，黄金似的骑手来到了他们面前。只听他脚边的马刺神气活现地响了两下，他顺手将缰绳往身边的白杨树上一绕，便大踏步地走到步兵侦察连的掩蔽部里了。

骑兵战士伊万?布拉金斯基即将迎来人生的第二十个年头，就在这艰苦的1941年秋天，德寇向莫斯科发动总进攻的时候。那时战争双方谁也没能彻底掌控莫斯科郊外地区，只有秋天，威风凛凛地率领着枯草、黄叶和南归的鹤群，仿佛神兵天降一般占领了这片原野。  
当伊万从掩蔽部里出来的时候，他看见步兵侦察连的两个战士正站在他的白马边。靠着白杨树的那个年轻人生着亚麻色的头发，波罗的海一样蔚蓝的眼睛温和地望着自己的朋友：那是个头发乌黑的青年，看模样最多不过十八岁；较之俄罗斯人棱角分明的线条，他那东方人的面孔整个给人一种温柔却有力的印象。他的右手正怜爱地轻捋着白马的鬃毛，左手则愉快地摩挲着它的鼻梁，嘴里还在低声和马儿说着什么话。  
“他一定很懂马。”伊万暗想，“瞧他那个温柔劲儿！这个小伙子倒是肖像画的绝好的模特儿，有时间真应该给他画上一幅。”伊万不自觉地伸出了双手，在空气中比划着，就像面前摆着一个画架一样，“是的，他个子不高，却很匀称结实，配上那张俊秀的脸，一切都那么恰到好处。最令人惊奇的是他的眼睛……那么深邃，要是说整个宇宙都沉没在那双乌黑的眸子里，我也不会觉得夸张……”

“看得出来，您很喜欢科斯嘉。”伊万走上前去，拍拍白马的脊梁，冲着黑发青年笑了笑。在那秋天一样明朗的笑容映衬之下，原本就很英俊的面庞显得更容光焕发起来，“而且科斯嘉也很喜欢您。否则凭它那个烈性子，可不会随便让生人碰。”  
王耀不好意思地挠挠自己乌黑的头发，先是和树旁的托里斯，然后再和伊万很快地交换了一下眼神——三个人的眼睛里都满含笑意——他用略带异国口音的俄语说：“现在我们可是熟人了。”  
“‘我们’——包括我在内吗？”仿佛有一粒愉快的小火星，从伊万的一只眼睛跳进另一只里，“我猜您很会骑马吧？”  
一个富于嘲笑意味的声音抢在了王耀的回答之前：“您觉得呢？骑兵同志，只怕他那小身板还没爬上去，就被摔下来了吧。”  
伊万第一眼就不大喜欢这个晃晃悠悠走过来的军士，无论从那讥诮的声音还是那无所事事的神情。王耀的脸微微一红，倒是他的朋友托里斯忍不住开了口：“班长同志，您怎么能这样说我们排最优秀的侦察兵……”  
“最优秀的侦察兵？一个中国人？都说中国人不愿意打仗。”班长摊开手，摇了摇歪戴着军帽的脑袋，左手挑衅地往王耀的肩膀上一推，“不然他们也不会被日本人打成那个样子……”  
令人始料未及的事情发生了，这个瘦小的黑发青年人就势按住班长的手，右手拽住他的肩膀，双臂向身侧猛一用力，人高马大的班长便被他摔倒在了地上，滚到了路边的砂土里。差点被一群迎面驰来的骑兵踩到。这滑稽的场面让他们乐不可支，抓紧机会大大地嘲笑了一番。  
班长气急败坏地站起身来，正欲发作，眼角余光瞟见连长从掩蔽部里出来迎接骑兵们，最终还是忍住了：“有两下子，啊，我们回头算账。”随即晃晃悠悠地离去了。  
“班长同志，您可要记住。”王耀原本温和的眼神已像钢铁一样严峻，并没有意识到自己什么时候开始用中文说话了，“中国人是不愿意打仗，可如果有谁胆敢来挑衅……”  
“确实有两下子。果真是个侦察兵！”伊万听不懂王耀刚刚说了些什么，他一边以惊奇和敬佩交织的眼神望着这个年轻人，一边愉快地想：“看来我刚才的想法没错，这小伙子果真是个绝佳的模特儿！是的，美好的面容和形体作为绘画对象是远远不够的。温柔的心地和坚强的精神能够在一个人身上完美地结合，然后再加以表现，真好……”  
他怀着年轻人天真的骄傲，为自己在绘画和交友上的双重眼光而自鸣得意起来。伊万快活地抬起眼睛，望向远处天际一群群南迁的白鹤。它们伸展开美丽的翅膀，将长空一样悠远的歌声留在了莫斯科郊外的这片原野。

（三）  
飞云的鬃毛是雪白雪白的，白得就像长白山顶的积雪。  
飞云的眼睛是乌黑乌黑的，黑得就像松花江畔的泥土。  
飞云的鲜血是殷红殷红的，红得就像父亲胸口的热血。  
王耀从未见过长白山和松花江，梦里却总有山呼江啸；因为母亲告诉他，父亲就在那里率领队伍打日本。王耀从未见过父亲是怎样牺牲的，梦里却总有父亲的热血涌流；因为母亲总在深夜里挑亮了灯，和他一起一遍遍读着父亲牺牲前托人带回的遗书。  
黄河岸边的风轻轻地飘，瘦瘦的马兰花轻轻地摇。飞云的身躯宛如天上一朵云，飞云的眼睛宛如天上两颗星。父亲离家前将飞云送给王耀，那时飞云还是一匹小马驹，王耀还是一个小男孩。王耀和飞云在艰苦的岁月中一起长大，就像黄河岸边顽强开放的马兰花。  
雪白的鬃毛上溅满了殷红的热血，头顶掠过的日本轰炸机，夺去了这匹千里良驹的生命。恍惚间王耀觉得那是梦里父亲最后的热血，流淌在长白山顶的茫茫白雪……  
他将朦胧的泪眼望向祖国苦难的天空——那里，在遥远的西北方天穹的晚霞中，他看见一个黄金似的的骑手坐在黄金似的飞云身上，英姿勃勃地在天空中疾驰。骑手有着银色的头发和紫罗兰色的眼睛，还有向日葵一样温暖的笑容……

“你可醒啦。”一个温和的声音将他从梦魇中拯救了出来。  
他睁开眼睛，耳畔传来战友们此起彼伏的鼾声。一盏小小的灯光在掩蔽部的门口微微地摇晃着。他看见了托里斯关切的面容，那双波罗的海一样的蓝眼睛里满是深深的怜惜：“从刚才起你就一直又哭又笑，又做梦了？”  
王耀默默地点点头，飞快地抬手抹去睫毛上糊着的一层泪水。托里斯理解地拍拍朋友的肩膀——他们这些因战争而背井离乡的人们，很多时候不需要语言交流就能明白彼此的所思所想。就连托里斯自己，不也常在梦里回到波罗的海故乡？  
王耀起身披上军大衣，走出掩蔽部的小门，在黎明时分浅绿色的朝霞上面，闪烁着一点寒星。他沿着营地小路慢慢地走着，在水洼中一层薄冰下面，能够看见气泡。有的时候，在这种气泡里，好象在水晶球里似的，有一片紫红色或柠檬色的白杨叶或白桦叶。王耀总喜欢打碎冰，把这种结冰的叶子带回掩蔽部。不久它们就会在掩蔽部的小桌上堆积了一堆，暖和过来便弥漫着酒一样的醇香。  
他望见白天结识的那个骑兵战士伊万?布拉金斯基，正靠在一棵树下，就着熹微晨光在低头画着什么。王耀向来擅长记忆人的面孔，尤其是像伊万这样的人，他那银色的头发、紫罗兰色的眼睛和向日葵一样的温暖的笑容仿佛蕴藏着魔力，只要见了一面，就再也不会忘记。

“很抱歉打扰您。”王耀开口说道，“可是天还没亮，您不怕把眼睛搞近视吗？”  
不知为什么，一想到那双明朗的眼睛可能戴上厚厚的啤酒瓶底，王耀竟隐隐地觉得可惜。  
“是您啊，王。”伊万抬起头来，好脾气地眨眨眼睛，“别忘了我是什么人。侦察兵的眼睛最喜欢黑夜了，他们怎么也不会近视。”  
“您为什么不在白天画？虽然现在作战任务很紧张，但白天也不至于一点空都没有吧。”  
“黎明时分总能给我灵感。”伊万笑着扬扬手中的那张小纸， “战前我在美术学院上学，那会儿我就喜欢在破晓时爬起来画画……”  
王耀从他手里接过画稿，借着黎明前暗淡的微光，他看见上面用铅笔涂着一匹骏马。“真好，战前他都已经上大学了！”他爱不释手地望着这幅画，心中暗想，“画得多好啊……也许他就在画他的科斯嘉吧，或者，是在画他从未见过的飞云……”  
伊万似乎看出了他的心事：“白天您还没回答我的问题呢……您一定很会骑马吧。也许，您也有过一匹好马？”  
一种温柔与伤感相交织的感情，瞬间浮上了王耀的眉宇。不知不觉地，他开始像一个熟识已久的挚友那样，和这个结识才不过一天的骑兵战士谈起了飞云，谈起了他自己的许多事情……几十年后，布拉金斯基教授依然清楚地记得王耀告诉他的一切：作为一名抗日英雄的遗孤，王耀在十五岁时曾想到父亲牺牲的地方继续战斗，可组织上决定送他到苏联学习。1941年夏天，他中学毕业，准备报考莫斯科大学的时候，战争爆发了。王耀当天就跑到征兵办公室去，人家劝他过一阵子再来，因为他还差四个月才满十八岁。可是在这个倔强的异国青年不依不饶的坚持之下，人家妥协了。  
在短暂的训练之后，王耀被派到步兵侦察连里来。他跟所有人都处得不错，最好的朋友是一个立陶宛人，托里斯?罗里纳提斯。王耀和他要好，部分因为托里斯那温文尔雅的脾气；部分因为他战前就读于王耀所向往过的莫斯科大学；还因为在满是莫斯科本地人的连队里，只有他们两个异乡人……  
“我该回排里去啦，伊万。”王耀听着醒来了的营地上各种忙碌的声音，当他们的谈话到后来，彼此已经直呼对方的名字而非姓氏，同时也以“你”而不以“您”相称呼了。  
“耀！”伊万叫住了他，“你能告诉我为什么要收集这些树叶子么？”他好奇地指着王耀手里从薄冰下取的杨树叶和桦树叶。  
“那是因为我一直想当一个生物学家，亲爱的画家同志！”王耀微微一笑，迈着矫捷的步子离开了。

（四）  
整个白天都在下雨，直到傍晚时分，他们从战场回到驻地的时候，夕阳才在白桦林背后的老地方微微露了点脸。  
这是1941年的10月19日，在莫斯科近郊，维亚济马方面军和布良斯克方面军陷入德军合围，损失惨重。王耀他们所属的莫扎伊斯克防线，已经成为这一时期的主要有生力量。  
连绵不断的秋雨携着一阵紧似一阵的寒气降临了，尘土飞扬的前线道路变得泥泞不堪。德军的装甲军几乎瘫痪，不得不全线停止前进，这为苏军赢得了宝贵的喘息时间。而伊万所属的骑兵军则发挥了得天独厚的优势，他们在机动车难以行进的道路上来回驰骋，时而像一把尖刀插入德军后方，袭击他们的补给线。  
步兵侦察连却只有靠两条腿，经常还要四肢着地地爬过战线。这个十月，他们在莫斯科泥泞的田野上为牺牲的战友挖出了许多坟墓。连里的卫生员，一个俏皮的卷发姑娘，在突如其来的轰炸中被弹片击穿了太阳穴。战士们特意在她的墓前多放了几束野花，毕竟是女孩子啊……

“据说过两天就会给我们派来新的卫生员。”当战士们升起篝火取暖的时候，一个浅黄头发的小伙子开了口，“是从莫斯科的训练班直接送过来的！”  
大家七嘴八舌地议论开来：  
“听说还是有几架德国轰炸机溜到莫斯科上空撒野去了。”  
“我家就在莫斯科，妈妈来信说邻居家的小孩子前两天被炸死了。”  
“这帮野蛮人！还有高射炮部队的那些人是干什么吃的！”  
“他们已经不容易啦，那几架飞机不过是他们的漏网之鱼。”  
“正好我们可以向新来的卫生员打听一下城里情况……”  
“你以为卫生员会关心这些事儿吗？亲爱的？”一个刺耳的声音响了起来，正是那天挑衅王耀的班长库利科夫。当战士们疲惫不堪地回到驻地的时候，他看上去就像早已回来并休整了很久的样子。这个不受欢迎的人转转手中的烟袋，摇头晃脑地说，“她们不过是一帮乳臭未干的黄毛丫头而已，成天想的不过是漂亮衣服啦、洋娃娃啦……伙计们，女人是没出息的，上战场这种事还是要靠男子汉。”  
“要尊重女性！班长同志。”王耀忍不住顶了嘴，“我们有多少兄弟就是她们救回来的！她们本可以呆在后方，打扮得漂漂亮亮……”  
班长怀着抑制不住的厌恶斜瞟了他一眼：“她们不过是一群幻想冒险的傻丫头！男人们都参军去了，她们在后方闲得无聊。等着瞧吧，她们一到前线，就会和士兵们乱搞。就拿咱们在莫斯科整编时见过的那个娜塔莎来说吧，别看整天板着脸一副清高样，她手里攥着一打男朋友玩呢……”  
“娜塔莎不是这样的人！班长同志，请收回您的话！”  
所有人的目光都聚到了托里斯身上，他满脸通红，一双拳头捏得格格响，素来温柔的眼睛溢满了压抑不住的怒气。在大家的记忆中，这个文静的波罗的海青年从来没有和任何人闹过别扭。  
“伙计们！我们的小托里斯恋爱了！爱上了一位举世无双的皇后！”班长得意洋洋地喊起来，猛地揪住托里斯的胸口，“她的男人那么多，怎么会记得你这号杂草？你急成这个样子，是想跟她亲个嘴还是上趟床……”  
班长剩下的话被一记强有力的右勾拳砸了回去。“很好。”班长抹了一把淌血的鼻子，恶狠狠地朝托里斯脸上回敬了过去。很快，两个人就在肮脏的泥地上厮打成了一团。  
“可恶……我要你向她道歉……”  
战士们乱糟糟地喊着，试图将他们拉开。但两个人厮打得毫不留情，仿佛对方是白刃战中遇见的德国兵……

步兵侦察连连长威严的声音结束了这场混乱：  
“都站起来！真是好样的，啊，没被德国人打死，自己人倒斗起来了。库利科夫和罗里纳提斯，每人三天禁闭。”  
“罗里纳提斯先动手打的人。”班长搭拉着脑袋说。  
“是班长先挑衅的，连长同志……”大家七嘴八舌地辩解着。  
“都闭嘴。这事我们会查清楚。算你俩倒霉，今天师长来连里视察，就看见了你们的表演。”连长把脸向站在远处的一位高级军官扬了扬，“给全连丢脸！你俩做好准备，三天后没准会上军事法庭。”  
两个鼻青脸肿的人狠狠地交换了一下眼神，默默无言地跟着连长走了。王耀担忧地望着朋友的背影，他了解这个害羞而自尊的年轻人，难道托里斯会在审问中对人家说，自己是为了一个没见过几面的姑娘么……  
想到那个叫娜塔莎的姑娘，王耀不得不承认托里斯还是有眼光的。两三个月前，当他们这些新兵在莫斯科整编的时候，和卫生员培训班的姑娘们挨得很近。娜塔莎在她们中间格外出挑，那是个非常美丽的女孩子，浅金色秀发上娇俏地扎着蝴蝶发结。面对着成群结队的追求者，她永远将一张脸拉得像扑克牌一样冷若冰霜。战士们给她取了个外号叫“黑桃皇后”。  
似乎班长库利科夫当时也是追求未遂者中的一员……  
“萨沙！”王耀忽然对一个战友说，“愿意和我一起去找连长，给托里斯作证吗？”

三天后，王耀在路上迎见了刚从禁闭室出来的托里斯。多亏了王耀和萨沙的作证，托里斯被教训了几句就放了出来。班长库利科夫则被查明在战斗中有开小差的行为（斗殴发生的那天他比别人回来得都早，而且他经常这样），因而被打发到惩戒连去了。  
“你怎么还是鼻青脸肿的？”王耀哭笑不得地看着朋友。  
托里斯不好意思地笑了：“库利科夫真舍得下手，军医说要等一星期才能完全消肿。”  
“你呀！”王耀半是心疼，半是好笑地说，“要不是我和萨沙去解释，被送进惩戒连的恐怕就是你了吧。你这傻小子，怎么一句话都不说？你听库利科夫都把事情胡编成什么样了。”  
“因为我不想把她拖到这件事中来……”托里斯残留着淤青的脸上浮现出红晕，显得格外滑稽，“要是人家知道有人为了她打架，不知道会怎么编排她……”  
“娜塔莎要是知道了，没准儿会为你感动……”  
“我不奢望她知道……我都没和她说过话，也不知道她将被派到哪里去，也许我永远不会再见到她……可是我总想为她做点事情，哪怕她永远也不会知道……”  
他们很快就走到了掩蔽部门口，王耀忽然站住，竭力忍住笑，对托里斯说：“你这个样子，最好现在别进去……”  
“可是我想好好休息一下。”仍旧沉浸在痴情伤感中的托里斯不管不顾地掀开了门帘。  
里面迎接他的，是片刻静默后的哄堂大笑，夹杂着鼓掌声和口哨声。一个浅金色头发上扎着蝴蝶结的漂亮姑娘，好奇地看着托里斯那张被揍得不成样子、尚未完全恢复的脸，以及他身上那件在三天前的斗殴中弄得脏兮兮的军大衣。  
“我们的骑士光荣负伤，回来找他的皇后来了！”一个战士乐不可支地大喊，“托里斯！向新来的卫生员娜塔莎行个吻手礼吧！”  
托里斯半死不活的声音飘到了王耀的耳朵里：“还是再让库利科夫揍上两拳比较适合我。”  
“我觉得也是。”王耀脸上绽出一个少见的狡黠微笑，“谁叫你把我的话当耳旁风……”

（五）  
擦得干干净净的马靴轻捷有力地踩在人行道上，伊万?布拉金斯基从不低头看路，却总能灵巧地避开路上所有的小水洼。结着薄茧的指头飞快地从路旁的篱笆尖上掠过，和战马科斯嘉一样雪白的围巾，仿佛是被奔跑的他所带起的一朵云，在伊万身后快活地飞扬。路上遇见的所有姑娘，都忍不住向这个年轻英俊的战士多看两眼。  
怀着青年人不自觉的虚荣心，伊万心知肚明自己很容易吸引人。他就算是徒步奔跑，也会像骑马一样潇洒自如。可是科斯嘉被他留在驻地了——因为现在他不是在莫扎伊斯克的田野上，而是在莫斯科城内。10月底的时候，随着新的部队源源不断地补充上来，最高统帅部开始从前线抽调回一些部队，以使他们得到暂时的休整。伊万所属的骑兵连和王耀所属的步兵连就在其中。  
这无疑合伊万的心。前些天繁忙的战斗令他疲惫不堪，常常是刚回到驻地就蒙头大睡。哪怕娜塔莎十天里给他写了三封信，以不失自尊的娇嗔口气抱怨他为什么不来咫尺之遥的步兵连看她——她刚刚分配到那里当卫生员，他也实在没有精力应允这个被宠坏了的小妹妹。  
更令他高兴的是：就算调回莫斯科，两个连的驻地也还离得很近，尤其是连长将与步兵连联络的任务交给他的时候：“顺道你可以看看妹妹，不过可别耽搁太久。”  
伊万在不触犯纪律的前提下，一点点拖延着在步兵连停留的时间。哪怕有几次娜塔莎抽不出时间来见他——也许他自己也没有意识到，步兵连令他想念的不仅是娜塔莎一个人……

“伊万，你下次过来的时候能不能骑飞云……不，是科斯嘉？”  
当伊万在又一个黄昏来到步兵连，办完公事的时候，王耀借着送他出门的机会，陪他一起走到了连队驻地外面的街心公园里——伊万回骑兵连的必经之路——然后说出了埋藏内心已久的请求。  
11月初的莫斯科，秋天已经乘着白鹤的翅膀飞到了远方。冬将军威严地迈步行进在大街小巷，几乎没有行人打扰他的沉思默想。  
“啊，原来你的朋友在你心中竟还比不过一匹小白马，我可伤心啦。”伊万以他特有的那种天真烂漫的玩笑口吻回答。  
王耀尴尬地笑了笑：“真对不起……”他说话向来谨小慎微。他知道伊万在城内是不可以骑马的，可是自从初遇伊万时那个难忘的黄昏之后，他就再也没有看见过那匹和飞云一样美丽的千里良驹……  
前几次重逢的时候，伊万不是没有留意到王耀那欣喜之余略显失落的眼神。素来开朗快活、口无遮拦的他，生平第一次开始思考自己刚才是在开玩笑呢，还是真的有点伤心。想到自己有可能在蛮不讲理地妒忌最亲密的伙伴科斯嘉，他心里酸涩起来。  
他生来是个骄傲的人。他喜欢跃马驰骋，喜欢纵情高歌，喜欢将自己的画拿给大家看，喜欢在城里的人行道上轻捷地奔跑；同时还要以孩子般天真烂漫的态度，来表明自己绝不是有意炫耀。这不仅是出于青年人无所顾忌的爱好，还因为他心知肚明：自己在做这些擅长之事时总能迎来旁人的钦佩或倾慕。他希望人家为他自身的魅力而着迷，而非他拥有的什么身外之物——比如说科斯嘉。  
可是这个相识不久的异国朋友呢？尽管王耀也算是个俊美的年轻人，但伊万相信，假如他们俩站出来让全莫斯科的女孩子挑，一定会有一大半人选择威风凛凛的骑兵战士万尼亚。当然啦，空军比海军拉风，海军比陆军拉风，只在陆军里面选的话，那么骑兵可比步兵神气活现多了。但最主要的原因，还在于王耀本身并不是一个张扬的人。他沉静内敛的气质并不惹人注目。  
——可是战友们是怎么评价他的？“无论是冲锋还是侦察，你都会希望和他一起。”  
这是前线上能够给一个人的最高评价了。

当伊万为了缓和王耀刚刚的尴尬，开玩笑地拥抱了他一下的时候，不出所料地，他那不太自在的表情又落入了伊万的视线：  
“咳，在我的祖国，有一句老话叫‘入乡随俗’，可是你们的拥抱啦，亲吻啦，我却怎么都习惯不了……”  
“果然是这样！你们连的小伙子就是这么和我形容你的！”伊万笑嘻嘻地说，一面提起了王耀在步兵连闹过的一些趣事。果不其然，他又看见这个黑发年轻人的脸微微地红了。  
“怎么我的事情你都知道！”  
“伊万想要知道的事情，没有打听不到的！”伊万笑得像一个恶作剧成功了的小孩子，“中国人都像你一样不大开玩笑吗？”  
“开玩笑什么的，我们倒是喜欢。可是拥抱和亲吻，在我们那里，只和最亲爱的人才这样……”  
王耀真不知道这场谈话会尴尬成什么样子，幸亏就在这时，不远处传来的一个热情而惶恐的声音，转移了他们的注意力：  
“娜塔莎……娜塔申卡，您听我说……”

（六）  
王耀将食指竖在嘴唇前，伊万心领神会地向他眨眨眼睛，于是两个人悄无声息地躲到了公园里的普希金青铜像下。他们几乎是凭着侦察兵的直觉选择了这个绝妙的观察点：从这里望去，晚霞仿佛一座火焰的瀑布从天边直泻而下，将不远处的托里斯和娜塔莎都镀上了一层黄金的冠冕，而将伊万和王耀恰到好处地藏在了青铜像投下的巨大阴影中。  
“……可是这话我今天一定要说出来，娜塔申卡，我喜欢您……从我第一眼看见您的时候就开始了……”  
“我也喜欢您。”回答他的是娜塔莎清冷而矜持的声音，犹如十一月间到处飘流的寒气，冷不丁地就会扑到棉军帽护着的额头上去，“哥哥跟我说过，在咱们连他印象最好的是王，其次就是您。哥哥喜欢的人，我也喜欢。”  
王耀差点忍不住笑出声来，究竟是为娜塔莎这略带稚气的话觉得好玩呢，还是因为自己在朋友的心里占有重要位置而沾沾自喜？他自己也不大清楚，刹那间他觉得伊万的嘴角恶作剧地上扬了一个微妙的弧度。  
“娜塔申卡，您听我说……喜欢有很多很多种……不仅是战友之间的那种喜欢，也有更亲近的人之间……”托里斯用略带波罗的海口音的俄语惶恐不安地解释着，“就像罗密欧对朱丽叶，英沙罗夫对叶琳娜，牛虻对琼玛……”  
好一个罗密欧！王耀哭笑不得地想，就在这时他听见娜塔莎说：“如果我是朱丽叶，那么我的罗密欧应该是这么一个人。简而言之，就像哥哥那样的人。”  
果然如此！王耀心里有点泛涩。他早就明白，伊万比他和托里斯都更容易招来女孩子的青睐。虽然他们俩论模样和勇敢都不比伊万差，但论起个性来，还是这个青年骑兵更富于光彩吧。像自己这样的性子——说好听点就是内敛沉稳，不留情面地说，就是平淡无奇……  
他看见托里斯抓住了娜塔莎的双手，在暗金与淡紫交相变幻着的暮色中，波罗的海青年那修长的手臂因为抑制不住的情感而微微发抖。  
“娜塔莎！无论您怎样想也好，如果我是罗密欧，那么我的朱丽叶，我只希望是……”  
剩下的那个字被托里斯咽了回去。如果是一个普通人躲在青铜像后观察的话，他可能会觉得这一对青年男女在温情脉脉地十指交握。可是侦察兵那惯于昏暗光线的眼神却告诉王耀：此刻娜塔莎的小手正像一把老虎钳子一样……  
伊万抑制不住的一声低低的闷笑，被托里斯吃痛的轻喊盖住了。王耀万万没想到这个貌似纤弱的姑娘手劲竟然这么大，要知道对方可是老练的侦察兵托里斯?罗里纳提斯……当他荒诞不经地寻思朋友的手指头是不是都被折断了的时候，娜塔莎放手了。他看见托里斯轻轻地将两手左右交替地在掌心中摩挲。  
“罗里纳提斯同志。”娜塔莎清冷的声音里似乎夹杂着一丝嘲笑，“以后可不要为了我和别人打架了。您看，我力气可大了，足够自己对付所有不懂礼貌的人。”  
她微微拎起军大衣下摆，好像在舞台上谢幕一样行了个屈膝礼。然后就像所有深知自己魅力的女孩子那样，优雅地转过身，昂首挺胸地向着连队驻地大门走去了。秀发上的蓝色蝴蝶结骄傲地闪着明暗不定的光辉。  
托里斯一个人伫立在夕阳最后的一点余晖中，他怀着满腔的温柔和凄凉，对着娜塔莎那高傲的背影说：“娜塔申卡……我就知道是这样，可是我已经把一切都告诉了你……”

王耀目送着托里斯离开。对朋友由衷的怜惜之情压得他透不过气，于是三步并作两步地走出了青铜塑像的巨大阴影。伊万紧跟着他。  
“娜塔申卡这丫头被宠坏啦。”伊万幸灾乐祸地说，“她是家里最小的一个，我们向来有什么事情都让着她。”  
“伊万，你劝一劝娜塔莎吧。”王耀忽然抬起头来望着他，“你也知道托里斯是个好小伙子，完全配得上你妹妹。”  
“爱情可不能是一厢情愿的事。”伊万以一种带笑的坚决口吻说，“就让她再折腾折腾托里斯吧。他想得到她的心，那他就自己去争取呗。”  
这兄妹俩怎么都喜欢难为人！王耀无可奈何地想。他曾听说过这个骑兵战士有个外号叫伊万大魔王——“德国鬼子见了我就别想活”——伊万曾笑着向他这样解释绰号的来源。可是这会儿，望着伊万那仿佛恶作剧成功了般的表情，王耀不得不承认从战场上下来的魔王也还是魔王。  
“可这对托里斯太不公了。”王耀轻叹一口气，“除了战士的友谊，他几乎是孤苦伶仃一个人……”他们两个异乡人交流过彼此的往事：托里斯十岁时就成了孤儿，幸得双亲生前的朋友、一户侨居的波兰家庭收养。这个家里有一个年龄相仿的男孩子菲利克斯，他那略带任性的乐天性格温暖着小托里斯的心。1939年8月，菲利克斯全家回波兰探亲，一个月后，德军开进了华沙……独自留在故乡的托里斯于第二年考进了莫斯科大学，每当同学们安慰他“战争结束后你们还能再见面”的时候，托里斯总会以他特有的那种温柔而凄凉的语调回答：“菲利克斯全家都是犹太人……”  
伊万严肃的声音打断了王耀的沉思：  
“你自己在莫斯科不也是举目无亲吗？”  
“可是我在莫斯科还没有爱上谁。”王耀垂下了密长的睫毛，他那乌黑的眼睛仿佛两潭幽深的湖水，掩映在影影绰绰的树丛后面，“而托里斯爱了，也为之苦恼了。我希望我的朋友能在这严酷的岁月里得到幸福……”

“你就是这样的人，耀！”伊万热烈地说，“总在为别人着想！可是男子汉就要一切靠自己，无论是面对外在的战斗，还是面对内在的感情……你们的亲友远在千里之外，可是我们，近在咫尺却……”  
王耀怜惜地轻轻拍了拍他的手，随即感觉到自己的手被这人高马大的青年紧紧地握住了——什么都不用说……他明白伊万在牵挂着什么！他知道布拉金斯基家就住在莫斯科近郊的别廖扎村，那里已经被德军占领一个多月了。除了妹妹娜塔莎和在莫斯科陆军医院当护士的姐姐冬妮娅.包括父母亲在内的其他人，全都在故乡生死未卜。  
“当骑兵连深入敌后侦察的时候，我多么希望能派我去别廖扎村，”伊万深深地喘了一口气，仿佛要挣开勒在脖颈上的一只无形的巨掌般，左手紧紧地抓着自己的领口，“只要让我知道爸爸妈妈是否还活着……”  
王耀将自己的另一只手放在伊万的左手上，轻轻地将它从伊万的领口拉开。他不觉得这个动作有什么过于亲密的含义，只是凭着他对战友一贯的温柔，不忍心看着伊万紧揪领口的样子而已。  
“别这样。”他庄重地说，“你不是一直都爱笑吗？”  
伊万飞快地擦了一下眼睛，嘴角又露出了隐隐的笑意。他紧紧地拥抱了王耀，以对待战友兄弟的方式，结结实实地在他脸颊上吻了一下。王耀没有任何不安的反应，他们这些因战乱而远离亲人的人们，在这艰苦的岁月里就是彼此的亲人了。  
“我的朋友！我还在第一次见到你的时候就想，应该给你画幅肖像……等到空暇的时候，你愿意吗？”  
“好，你快回去吧。”王耀低声说，“再晚你就要受处分了。”  
沉沉的黑夜巍然屹立在整个莫斯科上空，这座美丽的城市失去了往昔入夜时那样灯火通明的景象，每一扇窗户里都沉沉地拉着厚重的窗帘。德军就驻扎在莫斯科西郊几十公里以外的地方，标着铁十字徽章的飞机随时可能借着任何一点亮光前来空袭。莫斯科在灯火管制……  
“战前我在美术学院读书的时候，我觉得莫斯科怎样看都看不够。”伊万放开王耀，却并没有匆忙离开，“夜里在宿舍里躺着，有时就想，这究竟是做梦呢，还是真的？于是我就拉开窗帘一看，外面一片金碧辉煌的灯火。然后我就告诉自己，这一切都是真的。可是现在……”  
“总有一天莫斯科会点亮所有的灯火，来庆祝和平与胜利。可是现在你真应该走了……”  
黑夜中他们没有试图仔细看清对方的面孔，只有那再次紧握在一起的双手确认了彼此的存在。青铜铸成的普希金高傲地站在他们身后，诗人那睿智的眼睛越过十一月茫茫的夜色，望向远方灯火通明的春天。

（七）  
整整一夜，地平线上都像雷鸣般隆隆作响——炮声、枪声、军靴砸在雪地上的足音和高喊“乌拉”的冲锋声，仿佛要将战场上的整片土地翻转过来。  
当队伍终于拼死冲出了德军的重重包围之时，天空已经变得像伤员的脸孔一样惨白，鲜血似的朝霞缓缓流在上面……  
两个小时后，突围出来的这部分力量终于回到了师部的根据地，并奉命就地休息——所有突围出来的人员都将在这里驻扎下来，转入防守。  
阵亡四十三人，负伤十七人，失踪十人。这就是步兵侦察连花名册在11月17日上午的统计结果。秋季战事中就已损失惨重的他们，不久前在莫斯科城内休整时才补充到一百人的编制……  
吵吵闹闹的后勤兵们正忙着准备汤菜，以及每人一百克定量的伏特加。王耀疲惫不堪地坐在地上，靠着托里斯的后背，心不在焉地听着朋友那心疼的声音：“可怜的姑娘！好不容易才跟我们一起冲出来，却还不能休息……”  
他看见娜塔莎正在不远处照顾伤员。她的手套放在一边，一双冻得通红的小手正飞快地往伤口上缠着绷带。她是个高傲而自尊的姑娘，因此决不会为了贪恋休息而放弃自己的任务……忽然，姑娘惊喜的叫喊夹杂着由远及近的马蹄声，闯进了他的耳朵——伊万正骑在神骏的战马科斯嘉身上，向着这边疾驰而来，在他身后是影影绰绰的几十骑……  
一瞬间，王耀觉得，消耗在连天加夜的战斗中的精力回来了。他从地上一跃而起，背后的托里斯差点失去平衡歪倒在地。  
骑兵连也突围出来了！在活着的人中有他的好朋友伊万?布拉金斯基！

战争中的时间，有时仿佛子弹掠过鬓角，稍纵即逝；有时又好像连队炊事员搬着水桶，蹒跚地从营地上穿过。  
距离街心公园中的普希金青铜像，已经有一百公里；距离青铜像下那个可怀念的黄昏，已经有两个星期。可是在十八岁的王耀看来，却犹如经历了一生一世的岁月。  
在参加了1941年11月7日永垂史册的红场阅兵后，他们和骑兵连一起整编入西方面军，重新调回前线。迎接他们的是同样经过调整和补充、正准备攻下莫斯科的德军。两个连始终在一起配合战斗，尽管他们的主要任务是潜入敌后侦察，而不是像其他步兵和骑兵那样正面和敌军对抗，但战争并不按常理出牌……在回莫斯科休整之前的战事里，王耀不是没有杀过人，但那不过是远距离的射击。只有在这艰难的十一月里，他才尝到了拼刺刀的残酷……尤其是在这刚刚过去的一夜，被几倍力量的敌军分割包围的时候！  
“啊哈，你还活着哪。”伊万在安慰过喜极而泣的妹妹之后，来到了王耀的身边。即使是在经历了残酷的战斗之后，他也依然保留着天真快活的玩笑腔调。在这一份乐观的传染之下，王耀不由得也学起了他的口气：  
“你不是说过要给我画肖像吗？要是我死了，看你还怎么画？”  
“就算你死了，我一样可以画你这张脸。”伊万说起话就像小孩子般无所顾忌，“战前我是学院里的第一名，可以凭着记忆给人画像……而且你的模样，再过多少年我都忘不掉的！”  
这最后一句话起初倒是满足了王耀小小的虚荣心，不过他很快就自嘲地想：也许伊万其实是借机夸耀他自己出众的记忆力和画技。“瞧这家伙！”王耀在心里对自己说，“和我一样，也是今年夏天参军，可是谈起死亡时那毫不在乎的口气，却比我强多了！听说九月份的时候，他就和敌人拼过刺刀了，而且是他孤身深入敌后的时候……”  
想到自己前不久第一次将刺刀戳进敌人胸口时的场景，那种面对面的憎恶与挥之不去的血腥味。王耀竟不由得怜惜起当初第一次和敌人拼刺刀的伊万，尽管他马上就意识到这种想法的荒诞不经。

营地上愈发喧闹起来——后勤兵们开始分发汤菜了，这倒不重要，最富于魅力的是每人一百克定量的伏特加。  
“给你吧。”王耀望着自己的那份伏特加，对伊万说，“我不会喝酒。”  
“不会喝？”伊万难以置信地望着他，“那你以前领到的伏特加呢？”  
“离了伏特加就没法活的酒鬼，战壕里可有的是。”王耀将下巴往战友们那边一扬，他们正兴高采烈地享用这鏖战之后的第一顿早餐，“留给别人喝，比浪费在我这个不懂酒的人身上划算。”  
伊万略带责难地摇摇头：“这可不好！耀，从今天起，伏特加要留着自己喝。这可不是用来解瘾的，在冰天雪地里作战，不喝酒的话会冻僵的。你又不是不知道我们这里的冬天有多冷。”他在王耀的肩膀上不轻地拍了一下。  
王耀若有所思地望了他一会儿，随即摆出一副视死如归的表情，将自己的那份伏特加向嘴里一倒……  
“傻小子！瞧你呛成什么样了……第一次就想学老酒鬼？”伊万拼命忍住笑，一边不紧不慢地拍打着他的后背。王耀好一阵子才缓过气，由于害羞和酒精的作用，他那略显苍白的面容上浮现出姑娘般的红晕来。为了掩饰自己的尴尬，他将目光转向附近有说有笑的战友们。

战争的岁月教会了人们许多事情。比如说，哪怕几个小时前刚刚失去了生死与共的同志，也决不能将这份悲痛发泄太久，而是将它深深地压到心里去，保留到复仇的那一天。  
“你那份伏特加呢？王？”一个快活的老兵油子冲王耀喊道。  
“真是对不起！”还没等王耀开口，伊万笑嘻嘻地替他回答了，“今后王同志开始喝酒。”  
兵士们吵吵嚷嚷，一边为这份额外的一百克惋惜，一边以老兵居高临下的态度夸奖王耀终于学会喝酒，“成了一个合格的兵”。还有人则在打趣后勤兵，问他们是不是克扣了今天的荞麦汤。后勤兵们回骂着，催他们快点吃，否则那个好发脾气的司务长又要上火了。  
“就该把那个暴躁的老家伙撤职！”有人喊着，“让我们的托里斯去当司务长吧！亲爱的，他可会照顾人啦，让他搞后勤，一定能把咱们都养得胖胖的！”  
“在敬爱的托里斯司务长的关怀下，吃得最胖的一定是我们可爱的娜塔莎……”  
一片大笑中，只有这玩笑的两个主角没有反应。自尊而忠于本职的娜塔莎，仍在伤员那里忙碌着，很难说她听见了没有——就算听见也会置若罔闻。美丽面庞上的专注神情令她显得格外迷人，在一直望着她出神、连汤水洒到了靴子上都无从察觉的托里斯眼中，简直就算美若天仙了。  
“可让我说你什么好呢？”王耀半是好笑、半是怜惜地望着托里斯，脸上还残留着伏特加所留下的红晕，“你这家伙大多数时候都挺聪明，可在娜塔莎面前要多蠢有多蠢……”  
就在他身旁，伊万那紫罗兰色的眼睛并没有望着妹妹、托里斯或者营地上的其他什么人。此时此刻，再也没有别的什么，能比王耀这张因红晕和对朋友的温和而倍显俊美的面容，更能吸引这青年画家的心——至少伊万现在自认为是个画家……  
“真美。”伊万心底默默地想，“趁这些天在营地里驻扎着，一定要给他画一幅肖像出来……”  
许多年后，布拉金斯基教授教过的每一届学生，都记得老师在讲肖像画的时候说过的一句话：“假如有这样一个人，能让你在刹那间就生发出为他绘制肖像的愿望，并始终挂在心头念念不忘的话，珍惜和他在一起的每一个瞬间吧！年轻人！”

（八）  
即使是以俄罗斯人的标准来看，1941年的冬天也是格外严寒。在大自然严酷的时序法则面前，飞禽走兽各尽所能、趋利避害；要么飞到温暖的南方，要么躲进了岩洞里或地底下。  
留在这片茫茫雪原上的，是战士们。  
“俄罗斯土地辽阔，可我们已无退路，后面就是莫斯科！”  
王耀所隶属的这个师，一直坚守着莫斯科近郊的这条公路，确保这条重要的交通线不被敌人破坏。每天中午，一辆辆军用卡车满载着伤员和重要物资，在冻实了的路面上，小心翼翼地向莫斯科驶去。寒风不时地将铺在车厢外的帆布掀动，上面落下沿途披挂着的霜雪，在中午苍白的阳光下折射着彩虹般的光芒。  
战士们在这片土地上生了根，成了土地的灵魂。他们呼吸着土地的气息，体会着土地在冰冷外壳下蕴藏着的温暖和慈祥。  
“我们和土地这样亲近。因为我们的心就像这片土地，严寒之下如同钢铁般坚定；可是在土层深处，却始终保存着孕育一切美好事物的力量。”王耀在一张小小的旧纸片上写道。

杨树和桦树早在十月底就落光了叶子。王耀再也不能像秋天里那样，清晨时分出去收集杨叶和桦叶了。掩蔽部的小桌上却并没有丧失光彩：那里不再有秋叶堆积时浓郁的酒香，而是升起了一轮小小的太阳。  
那是插在半瓶水中的一朵向日葵。前一阵附近一座生物实验所被炸毁了，王耀站在废墟之上，心里难过得不行——他向来的志愿是当一个生物学家……在那满地狼藉的的培养室中，只有这一朵小花儿还活着。娜塔莎那少女的手把它轻柔地捧回了掩蔽部，这小东西就在那里有违花时地怒放着，好像一团小小的火焰。  
这几天，娜塔莎每次掀开掩蔽部门帘，都会对着桌子微微一愣，嘴角随即勾起一个微笑，显得格外可爱。王耀不是没有留意到，因为他凭着生物爱好者的敏锐也发现：离开了实验所的环境，向日葵竟然在这里活了好些天……  
很快他发觉了这个小小魔法的秘密所在：托里斯爱惜这朵小花，将它恰到好处地摆在炉火边适当的位置，使它在获得足够热量的同时又不至于被烤焦。最重要的是：他发觉托里斯每天都将自己口粮中的那份糖投进水瓶，王耀明白这意味着什么：糖水可以使花朵鲜艳持久……  
“原来如此。”当王耀将这件事转告娜塔莎时，姑娘就这样平淡地回答。  
可是花儿终究不能长久地开放下去，就像一切美好的事物都稍纵即逝一样。当向日葵枯萎了的时候，王耀发现托里斯似乎已经养成了不吃糖的习惯，将他的那份糖都存在一个小袋子里……  
“托里斯！难道你还等着，娜塔莎拿来新的花？”  
“你发现了吗？她看着花儿的时候会笑。真可爱……”  
“爱情就是这个样子吗？”王耀揽住朋友的肩膀，轻轻地叹道，“让你这么折腾自己？”  
“就算她高傲也好，就算她说话不客气也好……可是，在战火中依然热爱花儿的姑娘，一定是个好姑娘……”

娜塔莎，那一双小手能够耐心细致地照顾伤员，也能够无所畏惧地拿起枪和大家一起突围射击；能够毫不留情地捏疼托里斯的手指，也能够温情脉脉地从废墟中捧出一朵小花……这个艳若桃李、冷若冰霜的姑娘，是个多么不平凡的人啊。真不愧是骑兵战士伊万?布拉金斯基的妹妹……  
不知为什么，只要想到这个总是笑眯眯的伊万，王耀的心里就会隐隐地快活起来。每当战斗任务告一段落，稍稍有点空闲的时候，王耀总会不由自主地往骑兵连那边张望，寻找那匹杰出的白马和那个杰出的骑手……起初他为自己总这么想念一个人而不安，但王耀很快为自己找到了理由：那个人有一匹和飞云一模一样的白马科斯嘉，于是这份想念就很好解释了。  
他看见他了……他正像那个秋日清晨那样，坐在树下画着什么。科斯嘉正在旁边的马厩里心满意足地啃着燕麦。王耀快步走上前去。  
“万尼亚！”此时王耀已经以好朋友的方式来称呼他了，“你答应我的那幅肖像呢？”  
伊万略带歉疚地冲他摇摇头：“我画不好。”  
“为什么？你不是可以凭着记忆画人吗？”  
“说来也怪。画别人都行，可是前几天我试着画你的时候，却怎么都找不到感觉了。”  
王耀突然起了淘气的心思，他往伊万对面的地上一坐，像小孩子那样欢欢喜喜地说：“那现在我就坐在这里，你画吧！”  
伊万愣了一会，双手在纸上比划了一下，然后笑了起来：  
“不！耀！问题不在这里！我说过了，你这模样我一辈子都忘不掉的。可是一想到要用自己的手将你画出来，一想到你就在临近的阵地上，不知怎的，一种奇怪的感觉就把灵感扰乱……你现在就坐在我面前，我可更画不出来了！”  
“也许哪一天我被调到其他地方去，那时你才画得出来吧！”一阵孩子气的委屈蓦然蒙上了王耀的心，他向伊万伸出手来，“让我看看你的画。”  
伊万从自己的行囊里取出一个小袋子，将里面的一叠小纸片递给王耀——每天的配给中都有纸，以供战士们卷烟抽，可是伊万却将自己的那份留下来画画。  
在这一叠铅笔绘出的画稿里，有骑兵连的战士们，有华美而忧郁的秋日田野，有亲切而肃穆的普希金青铜像，有公路上驶向莫斯科的军用卡车……但最多的还是马，像飞云一样美丽的白马科斯嘉……  
忽然一阵热流从内心直涌到脸上来。“万尼亚！”王耀将画稿交还给伊万，怀着抑制不住的激动开口说道，“能让我骑一骑科斯嘉吗？”  
伊万点点头，于是王耀从旁边的马厩牵出那匹漂亮的白马，以丝毫不亚于伊万的潇洒动作跃上马背，向着不远处光秃秃的小树林疾驰而去了。

（九）  
迎面扑来的寒风呼啸在耳畔，仿佛回荡着黄河的滔滔巨浪。马蹄下异国的千里雪地，仿佛变成了开放着马兰花的黄土高原……科斯嘉的身躯像天上一朵云，科斯嘉的眼睛像天上两颗星，这不是科斯嘉，这是他亲爱的飞云，爸爸临走前送给他的飞云。小伙伴们都羡慕王耀有一匹神勇的骏马，也羡慕王耀有一位英雄的爸爸……  
树影在他的视线里模糊了，也许是因为马儿跑得太急；眼前蒙上了一层薄薄的泪水，也许是因为寒风吹得太紧……  
为什么？要知道他向来是个自制力很强的人，从不在清醒的时候流眼泪！  
伊万在他的每一幅画里都倾注了深沉的感情。只要一个人的心还没有麻木不仁，看到那些画，心里都会被唤起一种难以言表的温柔和惆怅，就像对那一去不返的童年时代的追忆。它在高高的天空中，在辽阔的大地上，在人生对世界的最初印象中闪耀着光辉。以后生活可能很艰苦很需要韧性的时候，这种情感都会给人以温暖的的宽慰。  
“万尼亚，你到底是怎样的人？你能够让我笑，也能够让我哭……”  
他勒住缰绳，俯下身去，将脸埋进科斯嘉那华美的鬃毛里。小时候，每当他心里难过，又不愿告诉妈妈让她为自己担忧时，他就是这样依偎着飞云的。  
“我们回去吧，科斯嘉！”

在回来的路上，王耀的心情依然久久难以平息，以至于他下马时差点趔趄了一下。伊万三步并作两步上前扶住他，轻轻拍了拍王耀的手，就像那天王耀在普希金青铜像下安慰他一样。  
“别这样……”王耀的脸微微泛红了，他飞快地环顾了一下周围：兵士们正在享受着这难得的休息时光，拉手风琴、讲笑话或是抽烟，没有人注意到他们。于是他急忙补充了一句，“谢谢你。”  
“你不要说，可是我心里什么都明白！你们中国人就是这样含蓄和深沉。”伊万微微低头，为的是能望着王耀那双马儿一样乌溜溜的眼睛，“你知道么？1934年，有位大画家在莫斯科举办了一次画展。他就是你们中国人。他画的马儿可真好！”伊万那平素骄傲的眼睛里流露出少有的敬佩来，“那会儿我才十三岁……看了那次画展后，我就爱上了画画，也爱上了骏马……也爱上了你们中国人。”  
这最后一句话是他磨蹭了半天才说出来的，连他自己都不知道为什么要说。王耀大概是把这归进了伊万一时兴起的油嘴滑舌，于是也笑着回答：中国的女孩子很漂亮，没准伊万会在里面找到一个称心的。  
当伊万陪同王耀走回步兵连营地的时候，他不由自主地欣赏着这个黑发青年轻捷的脚步。还在十月里他们刚刚认识的那一阵子，伊万就留意到，王耀走路时总是那么轻快小心。他总是挑田野上已经被人踩出的道路走，就好像生怕弄折哪一根活着的草茎似的。他和伊万一样，也总是将配给的卷烟纸留下来——就像一个真正的物候学家那样记载物候日记：哪一天鹤群开始南迁，哪一天树叶开始大量掉落，哪一天莫斯科地区开始降雪……  
“我很高兴：从某种意义上说，我们是同行。”这个自封的青年画家开口说道，“生物学家和画家是同一类人，他们都将热情献给了这壮丽的大自然。”

营地上燃起了金色的篝火。在辉映着蓝色霞光的苍穹深处，升起了冬夜的第一颗星星，好像一粒银色的水珠，在青玉石板上微微地颤动着。  
他们听见托里斯略带沙哑的声音——最近这个年轻人有点感冒——向围在他身边的几个兵士解释：这颗星星叫什么名字，亮度为几等星，属于哪个星座等等。托里斯战前是莫斯科大学天文系的学生。他讲得那样投入，竟没有注意到娜塔莎就坐在他身后不远处的篝火旁，似乎也在听他讲天上的奥秘。  
“照你这么说来，托里斯和我们差不多也是同行。”王耀想起伊万刚才的话，轻轻一笑，“不同的是，我们的领域在大地上，他的领域则在天空中。”  
“娜塔莎跟他才是同行呢！娜塔申卡将来想当音乐家，音乐声总是要飘到天上去的！”伊万望着篝火旁边若有所思的妹妹，忽然狡猾地歪歪嘴角，“我倒不反对当他的大舅子。当然，娜塔莎愿不愿意，那是另一回事。”  
“啊，看来这大魔王伊万还不算坏。”王耀不禁为托里斯感到欣慰了。他微微侧着头，满怀欢喜地听着伊万用小男孩一样的口气幻想未来：  
“等到战争胜利了，我们一定要好好去做自己喜欢的事情。也许史书上都会给我们好好记上一笔。到那时，就让娜塔莎和托里斯的名字以天空的名义并列。而我们俩，作为大地上的工作者，”伊万满心憧憬地向着面前的千里雪原展开双臂，“就让我们的名字以大地的名义并列吧！”  
仿佛应着伊万的幻想似的，因严寒而倍显清澈和高邈的冬季夜空，缓缓地展开了深蓝色的翅膀，星星一颗接着一颗，闪耀在他们的青春岁月之上，就好像一只只晶莹的眼睛，以深邃而悠长的目光拥抱着这片冰封雪盖的大地。

“您瞧这些年轻人。”这时，在薄暮时分的营地巡视、漫不经心地听着战士们谈话的连长，忽然对身旁的营长说，“战争才刚开始不久，我们每天都在减员，有可能明天他们自己也要牺牲。可是他们却在谈论什么啊……星星、音乐、花草、绘画，还有战争结束后要成为什么人……”  
“所以，最后胜利属于我们的人。”戎马半生的中年营长微笑着回答。  
“胜利……”王耀小声重复着这个无比悦耳的词汇，没有注意到自己的声音什么时候带上了温柔的忧伤，“万尼亚！为了实现自己的愿望，可要活到胜利的那一天啊。”  
“你跟我说过的，耀，莫斯科将灯火通明地迎接胜利与和平。你还记得吗……就在一个月前，在普希金青铜像下……”  
就在这时，王耀听见托里斯那原本流畅的声音变得结结巴巴了，不用想也知道，他一定发现了娜塔莎摆着那张冷若冰霜的脸，也在听他讲天上的星星。于是，就着伊万刚刚的话，王耀愉快地想：等到了春天，娜塔莎的心也许就会和冰雪一样融化。  
是的，无论是托里斯、娜塔莎、伊万还是王耀，都不会知道：等到来年春天，那些彼此相爱却尚未觉察的人们，他们的心将像土地一样，在雪融冰消的时节里开出美丽的花。

（十）  
“正当梨花开遍了天涯，河上飘着柔曼的轻纱。  
喀秋莎站在峻峭的岸上，歌声好像明媚的春光……”  
步枪的噼噼啪啪和高射炮的隆隆呼啸，还没有从刚刚结束战斗的公路上散尽。可是，当步兵战士们走在返回营地的路上时，就已经听见了低沉而悦耳的歌声。  
是谁在唱《喀秋莎》？是谁在唱春天、爱情、前线战士与可爱的姑娘？王耀不由自主地跟上了这熟悉的旋律——在那恍若隔世的战前时光里，当他还在莫斯科的中学读书的时候，正是一个可爱的姑娘教给了他，他一生中会唱的第一首苏联歌曲……  
不，这不是列丽卡，而是连队卫生员娜塔莎在唱歌。  
金色的发辫犹如花冠一样，盘在娜塔莎的前额上。她背靠一株窈窕的小白桦站着，仿佛就是白桦的姐妹。不知是冬日的阳光，还是姑娘的歌声，将她那素来冷淡的面庞照得明亮而又温暖，甚至散发出一种快乐和活泼的气息来，就像列丽卡那样的快乐和活泼……  
身边响起一阵压抑着的咳嗽声。列丽卡那深棕色的卷发和玫瑰色的双颊，在王耀眼前晃了一晃，消失在树尖上苍白的天幕中了。站在他身边的不是列丽卡，而是托里斯。波罗的海青年将步枪拄在地上，上气不接下气地咳着。前几天他就有些不舒服，何况昨夜他还乐在其中地给战士们讲天文知识，吹了不少风。  
娜塔莎的歌声止住了。她一言不发地迎上前来，大概打量了一下，简明扼要地宣称他得了重感冒，几天内不能执行作战任务，随后便自顾自地往掩蔽部里去了。任凭托里斯沙哑地开口说道：“我没事……娜塔莎，继续唱吧。”  
“您倒是进来啊。”姑娘在掩蔽部门口猛地回过头来，“怎么也得让我给您点药吃吧。”

就在这时，王耀怀疑自己的耳朵出了毛病——他竟然听见了小孩子的声音。似乎有一大群小孩子扯着又尖又细的小嗓门，在他们身后的公路上叽叽喳喳。  
就在公路上趴着一辆大客车，看样子是抛了锚。几个保育院护士打扮的妇女一边搬着行李，一边指挥着一群小朋友排队下车。一位身穿皮夹克，看样子像是总务主任的中年人，正向他们的师长解释着：  
“您看，师长同志。这些孩子是从被围困的列宁格勒送往后方去的。我们一路上先是坐火车，可是铁轨被德国人炸毁了；好不容易弄到一辆汽车，快到莫斯科的时候却趴了窝……”  
“就让孩子们在步兵连的营地上等一会吧，我们现在就联系莫斯科，派汽车来接你们。”师长的眼睛因连日指挥作战而熬得通红，可是在这些不速之客面前——确切地说，是在这群从两三岁到七八岁的孩子面前，仍然努力保持着友善的力量。  
步兵连营地上热闹起来了。在那因连日战斗而疲惫不堪、严肃阴沉的兵士的面容上，现出了慈父和兄长一样的笑容。结着老茧、熏得黧黑的大手拿惯了武器，此刻却小心翼翼地将这些小家伙抱在膝上，问他们叫什么名字、几岁了等等。很多奶声奶气的回答中夹杂着浓重的异国口音——有些孩子和王耀的身世差不多，也是被组织上送到苏联学习的。  
王耀本来就喜欢小孩子，了解到他们与自己相似的身世后，更对这群小家伙感到由衷的亲切。他一眼就注意到了一个五六岁光景的小姑娘。她扎着神气活现的浅栗色小辫子，翡翠一样绿莹莹的眼睛里闪耀着桀骜不驯的光芒。  
“伊丽莎白?海德薇莉。”他在她面前蹲下身，读出了绣在她衣服上的姓名，“也就是说，小姑娘，你叫小丽莎。是吧？”  
“我不是小姑娘，我也不叫小丽莎。士兵同志，您要向我道歉！”小姑娘生气地噘起了小嘴。  
这可把王耀吓了一跳：“好吧，我向你道歉，可这叫我怎么称呼你呢？”  
“我是陆海空三军大元帅伊丽莎白。”小姑娘用成年人一本正经的语气回答，漂亮的小圆脸蛋上却满是小孩子天不怕地不怕的骄傲，“您就称呼我元帅同志吧。瞧！”  
伊丽莎白大元帅沾沾自喜地扯了扯自己的肩膀。王耀生怕再惹元帅同志生气，于是勉强忍住笑，顺着她的手势望去——这才发现元帅同志的装束和其他孩子略有不同，在她那件保育院的白衣服外面，系着一条大人用的女式红披肩，就像那些威风凛凛的古代将军的斗篷。

王耀的俄语带着中国口音，小姑娘的腔调则表明她来自匈牙利。奇妙的是他们彼此完全听得懂。  
于是王耀知道：元帅同志今年刚满六岁；元帅同志的爸爸妈妈在匈牙利的游击队里，都是大英雄；元帅同志认为巧克力糖比果酱好吃；元帅同志的下一道命令是让全世界的果酱工厂都改生产巧克力；元帅同志擅长各种各样的事情，尤其擅长爱情占卜；元帅同志还不会写字，却已经会背很多很多诗——尤其是匈牙利的伟大诗人与战士、裴多菲写的诗。  
“因为裴多菲是我奶奶的爷爷！”伊丽莎白大元帅骄傲地对他宣称。  
“同志，您可别听小丽莎瞎扯。”一个年长的保育员从他们身边走过，“她前两天还说匈奴王阿提拉是她的祖爷爷呢！”  
“薇拉大婶，您应该称呼我伊丽莎白元帅。”元帅同志郑重其事地纠正她，然后急忙向着王耀转过脸来，“没关系的，我明天就下一道新命令：裴多菲就是我奶奶的爷爷。”  
“我服从你的命令，元帅同志。”王耀学着她的口气，正儿八经地回答。他不认为自己是在哄小孩子。有些人就有这样的魔力：他们说起话来就像神话年代里壮丽而欢乐的幻想，哪怕你明明知道现实的粗糙与艰难，你也会心甘情愿地相信他们所说的一切。就像眼前这个自命不凡的小姑娘，就像他的好朋友万尼亚……此刻他看不见他，却知道他就在不远处的骑兵连营地上……  
元帅同志大为感动地向他行了个军礼：  
“我提拔您当我的将军！所有服从我命令的人，都会得到提拔的！”元帅胖乎乎的小手向着营地上指点着，“您瞧，我已经提拔了费里西安诺将军、罗维诺将军和安东尼奥将军，他们和我都是一个保育院的。其实罗维诺一点都不听命令，但他弟弟费里西安诺将军哭着求我，唉，也只好提拔他啦！”  
六岁的元帅得意洋洋地拍了拍自己的胸口。那里挂着一个缝制精美的小布袋，里面似乎装着护身符一类的东西：  
“作为授衔仪式，我要用这个护身符给您算上一卦。伊丽莎白大元帅最擅长爱情占卜！”

（十一）  
“爱情占卜……”  
王耀不是没有见过女同学们扯花瓣的傻气模样。正当他寻思怎么委婉地拒绝元帅同志的时候，伊丽莎白大元帅神圣不可违抗地开了口：  
“我和那些傻丫头可不一样！她们只会拿着小花转啊转的，可是我，”她清清嗓子，小手骄傲地将护身符捧到他的面前，“我的奶奶的爷爷是裴多菲！我的祖爷爷是匈奴王阿提拉！我家世世代代都是骑马打仗的大英雄！用我祖传的护身符来占卜，一算一个准！”  
她话音刚落，近旁一个两三岁光景的小男孩，忽然从抱着他的那个战士怀里挣脱，晃晃悠悠地跑过来，爬上王耀的膝头，恶狠狠地对他耳语道：  
“可恶！她算卦才不准！你知道她给我算的是谁？”小男孩的声音带上了悲愤交加的哭腔，“是大傻瓜安东尼奥！”  
这立刻遭来了元帅同志的严厉驳斥：“罗维诺将军！本元帅算出来是谁就是谁！”  
“我想要可爱的女孩子。可安东尼奥是个傻小子！”小男孩把脸埋在王耀的脖颈大哭起来。羽毛一样细软的头发挠得他想笑却不敢，毕竟，笑话一位哭鼻子的将军是不礼貌的。  
“那有什么！男的和男的也可以在一起。我给费里西安诺将军算的意中人也是个男的，他就很高兴！”伊丽莎白大元帅恢复了笑嘻嘻的神情，“来，现在护身符要问您几个问题。第一，您爱过吗？”  
王耀下意识地回答“没有”，却发现元帅同志绿莹莹的眼睛直盯着他的膝盖，并飞快地伸手从上面拿起什么东西来。他这才发现：由于罗维诺“将军”一直在他怀里蹭来蹭去地撒娇，他藏在胸前口袋里的一个小荷包掉到了腿上。  
元帅同志翻来覆去地看着这个精巧的小玩意儿。她还不认识上面绣的字，但是粉红绸子上一点似有若无的香气——莫斯科的女孩子们最喜欢的一种香水，以及用红黄紫三色丝线绣在底子上的紫罗兰，却明白无误地向元帅同志出卖了王耀。  
六岁的元帅严肃地望着这个手足无措的东方青年。“您可真坏。”她庄重地咳嗽了一声，“我真心实意地想给您占卜，可是您却对这个神圣的护身符撒谎。护身符会生气的！”  
谁能坦然地面对一个意识到自己被骗了的小孩子的责难呢？幸亏就在这时，罗维诺从王耀怀中跳下，一边扯着尖细的小嗓子喊着“亲我一下”，一边迈开两条小短腿跑出去了——娜塔莎和托里斯，正从掩蔽部向着这里一前一后地走来。  
元帅同志的注意力立刻转移到了那两个漂亮的男女青年身上。她也向他们跑了过去，还不忘记向王耀叮嘱：“薇拉大婶说，知错就改还是好孩子。我一会还来找您，您可要说实话！”

他为什么要对小孩子撒谎？为什么？  
还有那个可怀念的黄昏，在普希金青铜像下，他不是也对万尼亚说“我在莫斯科还没有爱上谁”吗？他什么时候变成了这样一个人，竟然骗小孩子和好朋友？“不，那不是爱情。”他像个小孩子一样嗫嚅着，为自己寻找借口，“那都是战前的事了，不过是少年人的钟情而已……”  
他将烧红了的脸庞从手心里抬起来，出神地注视着小丽莎放回他腿上的荷包。这小玩意的针脚落得那样细密、图案绣得那样精巧、颜色配得那样柔美，如果不是怀着一颗真挚的心，哪个姑娘缝得出这样的荷包？更何况上面还绣着娟秀的字迹：“打败可恨的法西斯，平安凯旋。列丽卡”。  
他不是将写着物候观察记录的那些小纸片全都保存在里面吗？他不是将这个小荷包一直珍藏在胸前的口袋里，时刻不分离吗？  
“你说你自己没有爱过谁。你还在为自己找借口，好像这样就对得起小丽莎和万尼亚。”王耀对自己说，“可是你对得起列丽卡吗？”  
“姑娘唱着美妙的歌曲，她在歌唱草原的雄鹰，  
她在歌唱心爱的人儿，她还藏着爱人的书信……”  
他看见娜塔莎就在不远处，脸上带着难得一见的笑容，在教簇拥着她的一群小孩子唱歌。是的，她在教他们唱《喀秋莎》……十五岁那年，当他怀着丧父之痛与离乡之愁，被送到莫斯科的中学里时，正是这个同桌女生列丽卡?利西岑娜，以她灿烂的笑容在他心中重新唤醒了少年人的欢乐。她给他补习俄语，教他唱苏联歌曲，他从她那里学会的第一首歌就是《喀秋莎》……  
1941年6月21日，在中学毕业晚会上，他们一起跳了一支又一支华尔兹，最后就肩并肩地站在教室外的长廊上了。列丽卡那深棕色的卷发、玫瑰色的双颊在漫天星辉下显得异常美丽。“耀，你是不是有什么话要对我说啊？”“是的。”他鼓足了勇气，开口说出来的却是橡树的培育啦、鹤群的繁衍啦、牧草的改良啦。这些话放在生物实验室里会得到最苛刻的老师的夸奖，放在这里却是十足的蠢话。  
第二天，战争爆发了。全班男生怀着小伙子特有的英雄主义，去征兵办公室报了名；全班女生怀着姑娘特有的浪漫主义，给他们绣荷包。绝大部分荷包的做工不过是出于一般的爱国热忱与同学感情，可是列丽卡送给他的荷包，不知比别人的精细了多少。然后……然后就战事繁忙，无从联系了。

“我们甚至都没表白过。”如今王耀坐在阵地上，毫无底气地对自己说。刚上前线那一阵，他还挺想念她，盼着能收到她的信。可是不知从什么时候开始，他好像不是很经常想她了……大概就是在他认识伊万?布拉金斯基的那一阵。现在他不得不逼着自己承认这一点：他是喜欢列丽卡的，只是他不想当着万尼亚的面承认，不想让万尼亚知道自己“恋爱”过。  
可是为什么要骗万尼亚？  
他很快也给自己找到了理由：这是在战争时期。他，王耀，是一位英雄的儿子，如果打仗时还想着谈恋爱，让别人知道了，会有辱父亲的英名。  
“对，就是这个样子。”他大声地说，仿佛这样就可以给自己增加底气似的——因为他自己都不大相信这个不食人间烟火的理由……  
伊丽莎白大元帅朝着他跑过来，小圆脸蛋上挂着志在必得的笑容。  
“想好了吗？”她喊道，“让我重新给你占一卦吧……”  
就在这时，王耀听见头顶传来熟悉的“嗡嗡”声——几架标有铁十字徽章的德国轰炸机，不是向着莫斯科，而是冲着公路旁的这片营地来了。  
“卧倒！”  
他来不及思考，一个箭步上前，将吓呆了的小姑娘死死地压在身下，以自己的身躯掩护着她。周围是震耳欲聋的轰炸声与孩子们惊天动地的哭喊……  
仿佛有一世纪那样漫长的时间过去了。当轰炸终于结束了的时候，王耀将小姑娘从地上扶起来。营地上的每一个孩子，包括威风凛凛的伊丽莎白大元帅，全在嚎啕大哭。  
……没有看见血，没有一个人受伤。  
“咱们这里只是听到点声音。”一个富有经验的老兵开口说，“炸弹全都扔到骑兵连那边去啦。”  
骑兵连……万尼亚！万涅奇卡……  
前所未有的恐惧一瞬间掏空了王耀的心，他头也不回地朝着骑兵连的阵地上跑过去了……

（十二）  
怎么德国人就不偏不倚地挑准了那时轰炸？就在骑兵连刚完成任务回来的时候？那时战友们刚在营地正中坐下，连笑带骂地跟正准备分发汤菜的后勤人员吵闹。伊万离他们都比较远——他拴好科斯嘉，正习惯性地走到营地边缘，朝步兵连那边眺望。  
炸弹简直就是在他脑袋里面崩裂开的。当伊万从地上爬起来的时候，世界从里到外都翻了过来。  
骑兵们和后勤兵们都不见了，他们原来待的地方，出现了一个泥土烧黑的巨大弹坑。周围零落散乱着炸变形了的锅碗和武器，以及断肢残骸——有人的也有马的。刚从掩蔽部里面跑出来的几个人，正在满地残缺不全的躯体里面寻找有谁还没断气。  
似乎刚才那声巨响把他的耳朵毁掉了，伊万什么也听不见，除了那最最亲切的嘶鸣声——那是陪伴他出生入死的亲爱的科斯嘉呵。从前，每当他失去战友的时候，伊万总是揽住科斯嘉的脖子，贴着它的耳朵低声说：“科斯嘉，我们一定为他们报仇。”那时科斯嘉的耳朵就会轻轻地搔搔他的鼻子，科斯嘉是个懂事的孩子……  
现在，科斯嘉就在那里痛苦地挣扎着、嘶叫着。可是当伊万在它身边跪下，像从前那样揽住它的脖子时，它就乖乖地不动了，只是偶尔因疼痛才神经性地抽搐。它还是像从前一样懂事呵，即使是在现在，它的两条前腿已经被炸得无影无踪了的时候。  
他摩挲着它的鼻梁，将一小块面包塞到它那抖颤着的嘴里去。他总是杞人忧天地担心它吃不饱，总是从自己那份口粮里给它节省下一点来。它懂事地在他的手上舔着，那双聪明率真、毫无遮拦的眼睛，正盈着巨大的痛苦默默地望着他，好像要望到他的心里。他认识的人中，只有一个人有科斯嘉这样乌溜溜的眼睛啊……  
那个人正从步兵连营地那边向着他跑过来……  
“万尼亚！万尼亚……”  
“一会儿就不疼了，好孩子！”伊万怀着前所未有的温柔，对着他心爱的白马说，“不要怕，科斯嘉！不要怕！”  
他端起步枪，站起身来，眼睛眨也不眨地对准科斯嘉开了一枪。

那一枪好像打在了王耀的心口上，一瞬间他的两脚好像被钉在了离伊万和科斯嘉不远的地方。没有人注意到王耀，跟着他跑来的娜塔莎发现哥哥没事后，就和赶来的其他几个步兵战士一起帮忙料理伤员去了。  
这里简直就是地狱，伊万和科斯嘉像雕塑般一动不动。马儿那乌溜溜的眼睛半开半闭地朝着王耀，仿佛随时都能掉下一滴泪水似的……多年以前，他亲爱的白马飞云，在伤重临死前最后的挣扎中，也正是以这样的眼睛望着他，可是他救不了它。飞云洁白的身躯上热血涌流，就好像梦里父亲的热血流淌在长白山顶……  
“你为什么要杀了它？”王耀用不像是自己的声音开口说道。  
“为什么？”伊万向着他露出一个奇怪的笑容，“还能怎么办……看，炸掉了两条腿。”  
“可是它还能活啊！”王耀几乎是抑制不住地喊了出来，他跪倒在科斯嘉的身边，“又不是没有药……你看它的眼睛，分明是在说它想活……”  
他说不下去了，飞云乌溜溜的、渴求生命的眼睛越过重重岁月向他望过来，仿佛黑夜一样几乎将他吞没。  
笑容从伊万的脸上消失无踪了，取而代之的是一种嘲弄般的表情：“想活的人多的是……都还忙不过来去救他们……”伊万随手指了指身后几乎被夷为平地的骑兵连营地，“照你的意思，给科斯嘉包扎，发枚勋章给它，然后送它到荣军院里去安享晚年？”  
王耀只觉得血都涌上了脑袋，脑中一个难听的小声音告诉他：伊万的意思是他眼中人不如马。他像个瞎子一样瞪着伊万的脸，而伊万正扯着他的手臂，试图将他从地上拉起来。  
“这么多愁善感干吗？”伊万的声音好像是从十万八千里外飘来的，听不真切，“来，咱们找炊事员去。你们阵地上不是来了群小孩吗？可以让他们开开荤……”

仿佛被火钳子烫到了似的，王耀猛跳起身，手臂狠狠地一挥，始料未及的伊万差点被他推了个趔趄。  
他想冲着伊万大喊，可冲出喉咙的却是嘶哑的低音：  
“……要找你去找！对，这是你的马，你爱怎么处置就怎么处置……可是你看见它的眼睛了吗？它想活……”  
“科斯嘉是我的马，它想说什么我比你清楚。”伊万毫不畏惧地迎向他的目光，“它不是人，它就是匹战马……人没了腿还可以干别的事情，马没了两条腿还能怎样？科斯嘉这么骄傲，它自己肯定也不想混吃等死……”  
“没有谁是不渴望生命的！”王耀听不见自己在嚷嚷什么。飞云的血、父亲的血、在祖国苦难的大地上和莫斯科艰苦的战场上见过的一切，好像炮弹爆炸卷起的气浪一样裹挟着他，在他耳畔嗡嗡作响，“我们已经失去了这么多人，难道还要再失去……布拉金斯基！怪不得他们都叫您伊万大魔王……”  
伊万一把揪住他的领口，在那高高扬起的两道剑眉下面，紫色的眼睛里泛着异样明亮的光彩——当一个人睁眼朝着太阳时，他就会在刹那的灼痛中意识到这种色泽。  
“王，我可要告诉您，要是有一天，我的战友由于痛苦而求我结果掉他，我也不会迟疑。”一种孩子般的残酷浮现在伊万脸上，“瞧您说的话，就好像从来没见过死人似的。我简直都要怀疑您，是不是真有那么一段不同寻常的过去……”  
王耀狠狠地攥住伊万揪在他领口上的手，用力地向旁边摔过去。这并不是为了把当初对付库利科夫的招数用到伊万这里，而是因为他无法容忍这大魔王的手还放在他身上。  
他转身回自己的营地去了，生怕自己再迟走一步，就会控制不住那捏得死紧的拳头。

炊事员到底还是煮了一锅马肉出来，全都给骑兵连幸存下来的那些伤员了。孩子们并没有赶上开荤。王耀刚一回到营地，莫斯科派来的汽车就把保育院接走了。伊丽莎白大元帅上车时还在耿耿于怀地招呼王耀，说将来再见面的时候一定要给他好好算一卦……  
“也许你见不到活着的我了。”王耀强迫自己笑眯眯地跟元帅同志挥手作别，心里却这样想道。  
自从上战场以来，这是他第一次意识到：自己也许有一天会牺牲。

（十三）  
“八点钟准时出发。”晚上六点半，过火线的各项准备已经做完。师长和他们七个人挨个握了握手，“趁着现在赶快休息一下吧。”  
小分队的其他六个成员离开之后，王耀才迈步走出师长的掩蔽部。这样最好，用不着和布拉金斯基魔王走在一起。虽然他们同为这支侦察小分队的成员，不得不在未来几天里朝夕相处，王耀也要抓紧这出发前最后的空闲时间避开他。  
这是具有历史意义的1941年的冬天。在莫斯科近郊与德军艰苦相持了几个月后，无论是指挥部里的将帅还是战壕里的士兵，心里面都已一清二楚：向法西斯侵略者转入反击、将他们歼灭于莫斯科城下的时候已经到来了。  
就在王耀和伊万发生争执后的第二天，二十二岁的排长卡列金中尉接到命令：组织一支小分队，前往敌军占领的罗迦切沃——别廖扎地区进行侦察。他们能否获得充足正确的情报，很大程度上关系到能否按预定计划收复距莫斯科以南165公里的图拉市。  
卡列金中尉很想和他所熟悉的、经过战斗考验的侦察兵们一同前往。可是经过艰苦的几个月，富于经验的侦察兵们有的已经永远安息在冻土下面；有的负伤被送回后方医院；有的前去执行任务就再也没有回来。补充上来的新兵们却还没经验。  
现在能用的侦察老手们，中尉算了一下，就只有卡雷舍夫、萨沙、巴甫利克、叶戈罗夫、王。“还差一个人。”中尉带着他们向师长报告，“偏偏罗里纳提斯在这个节骨眼上病倒了。”  
“骑兵连的布拉金斯基已经向我报告，申请加入你们小分队。”年近半百的师长开口说道，“他家就住在别廖扎村，带上一个熟悉地形的人总是有好处的。”  
当王耀走出师长的掩蔽部时，他看见小分队成员就在外面三三两两地站着。快活而饶舌的萨沙——就是曾和王耀一起去给托里斯作证的那个小伙子，一边卷马合烟，一边打趣伊万：  
“我说老兄，你可要习惯步兵的侦察！以前你们过着四条腿的舒坦日子，现在可只有靠自己的两条腿啦！”  
“要是我习惯不了，我就不会加入步兵侦察队了。”伊万的眼睛里又浮现出孩子般的残酷，“而且我现在还算什么骑兵？我的科斯嘉已经光荣了……”  
王耀把脸绷得紧紧的，竭力不看着他，扭头就走。人过中年的工兵卡雷舍夫赶上去拍了拍他的肩膀：“年轻人，打仗的时候是不可以吵架的，以后后悔就太晚了。”

他——著名英雄老王同志的儿子——王耀，从小就不是寻衅滋事的坏孩子，从来不是！  
王耀径直回到自己连队的掩蔽部，一下子扑到厚厚的稻草上，对自己生起气来：马上就要执行任务去了，可他却在为私事闹别扭。  
他不是一直要成为爸爸那样的人吗？爸爸是一位特别有涵养和威信的人，总也不生气，总能让别人信服……这些都是他听妈妈和其他老同志说的，因为爸爸很久才回一次家。而他是爸爸的儿子，从小就崇拜爸爸、体贴妈妈、照顾妹妹，从来不跟别人吵架。可是有一回，学堂里几个淘气包骂他是没有爹的野孩子，平素温顺听话的他竟疯了似的跟他们打了个昏天黑地。他一直以爸爸为骄傲，却不能告诉别人，自己的爸爸是干什么的……  
爸爸每次回家的打扮都不一样。上回还是戴着金丝边眼镜的老板，这回就变成了挑着扁担儿的货郎。有一次，小妹妹春燕刚一开门，就被外面的大黑胡子吓得哇哇大哭……就是那一次，爸爸把他们全家带到了延安，他在那里有了新的伙伴，可以骄傲地告诉他们，自己的爸爸是怎样的人……也就是在那一次，爸爸离开之前将飞云送给他：“孩子，等你长大了，就骑上飞云到我的队伍里来吧！”  
这些事情谁也不能理解！要是别人知道他和伊万争执的原因是一匹马，恐怕只会觉得他矫情。自从昨天伊万说“我简直都要怀疑您，是不是真有那么一段不同寻常的过去”时，他就决心不再和伊万做朋友了。  
“我是个军人。”他对自己说，“我会无条件地听从中尉的命令，也会无条件地配合战友作战。”  
于是他以军人的动作从稻草堆上一跃而起，在军大衣外面罩上雪地侦察用的白色伪装衣。手榴弹和匕首系在腰带上，手枪揣进怀里。作为一个即将出发的侦察兵，他将和茫茫雪原融为一体，化为时刻戒备着的雪的精灵。他将书信、照片和团证都交给了司务长保存，只在衬衣胸前的口袋里藏下了一样东西：列丽卡给他绣的荷包。自从布拉金斯基一枪把那匹酷似飞云的小白马打死之后，在他全部士兵的生活中只有这一件可珍惜的小东西了。

当他准备出发的时候，一直躺在掩蔽部角落里的托里斯用沙哑的声音叫住了他。托里斯的感冒比昨天愈发严重了。  
王耀快步走过去，一只手温柔地握住朋友的手，另一只手在他的额头上停了片刻，眉头微微皱起：“烧还没退呢……可要注意吃药啊。”  
“拿去。”托里斯从盖在身上的军大衣口袋里摸出一个袋子，塞到王耀手里，“我这些天节省下来的一点口粮。反正没胃口，你留着路上吃吧。”  
“这不是你前一阵子用来装糖的口袋吗？”  
“糖，昨天送给孩子们了……冰天雪地的，娜塔莎估计也找不到新的花，就让糖发挥它们最大的作用吧……”  
王耀望着朋友因高烧不退而倍显憔悴的面容，忽然紧紧地拥抱了他一下：  
“托里斯！我的好朋友……假如让我来分配这世界上的幸福，我一定要把最大的那一份给你……”  
“路上可要照顾好自己……你这家伙总是为别人想，偏偏就漏了自己……要是我不感冒就好了！就可以和你们一起去……”  
“瞧你说的！托里斯，你才是那个总照顾别人却忘了自己的人啊。等你病好了，我们就回来了。”王耀像小男孩那样冲他一笑，“也许到那时娜塔莎就明白了你的心……”  
王耀转身掀开门帘，走到了十二月壮丽的严寒中，侦察小组将在八点钟出发到敌后去。

（十四）  
一切都留在身后了：掩蔽部里摇曳着的小煤油灯、篝火上嘶嘶作响的小水锅、冬妮娅姐姐从莫斯科寄来的信、临行前娜塔申卡不安的叮嘱、前一天中午与王耀的争吵——全都留在铁丝网组成的警戒线后面了。  
面前是乌云低低地奔驰着的黑沉沉的夜空。从那云块交叠的缝隙中，躲躲闪闪地藏着一点冰凉惨淡的月光，仿佛蒙着一层淡红色的微尘。散落着灌木丛的雪原笼罩在这样的光影之下，简直就像一个不祥之兆。  
中尉发出了匍匐前进的命令。根据事先研究过的地图，有很长一段路要爬过去。雪立刻无情地渗进了伊万的伪装衣，在里面慢慢融化。雪水与汗水混在一起，让不习惯步行侦察的他一会儿打寒战，一会儿又闷得透不过气来。直到现在他才体会到：步兵侦察员一直以来过的都是这样的日子，骑兵到底不能和他们比啊……这个骑惯了快马、耍惯了威风的骑兵侦察员，一瞬间对他的步兵同行们产生了由衷的怜惜和敬佩。  
就在他身边不远处，那个身材瘦小的异国青年轻捷地爬行前进着，几乎一点也不吃力。“不愧是富于经验的步兵侦察员。”伊万一边努力调整自己的动作，一边心情复杂地寻思，“可是看他昨天那性子，哪里像前线上的人啊。”  
从远处的丘陵后面传来沉闷的隆隆声，冰冻的大地在他们的胳膊肘底下微微颤抖，发出深沉的回应。黑魆魆的天空间或闪过几颗照明弹，应该加速前进了，等到了丘陵脚下的那片小树林，谁也休想发现他们。  
忽然一道白光将雪地照了个通亮。机枪连射的火光随之密密地打在他们前面的道路上。看来要卡在这里动弹不得了。可就在这时，机枪似乎改变了攻击目标，向着他们身边的灌木丛疯狂地扫射。  
“跟我来……”伊万听见中尉喊道，可是过度的震惊和因雪地爬行而发僵的四肢，让他一时来不及做出任何反应。就在这时，伊万感觉到有人在他身边停了片刻，一把将他从雪地中扯起来。然后他才如梦初醒地和大家一起跑进近在咫尺的树林里了。

他们瘫在地上，最危险和难熬的时刻已经过去了。萨沙的声音低低地响了起来：“巴甫利克把他们的火力引开了……他自己朝那边跑过去了……”  
是的，敌人的机枪只顾往灌木丛扫射，照明弹的强光闪得他们眼花。在结果掉巴甫利克之前，敌人可能没顾上往别的地方看……这个连姓氏都没来得及记清楚的战友救了大家，伊万感念地想着。可是，当他由于震惊和疲惫而来不及跟上队伍的时候，是谁在那生死攸关的一瞬间将他拉了起来？  
尽管只是一瞬，他也不会把那只手跟别人的弄混……王耀就坐在他近旁，背靠着一棵大树，默默无言。树林的暗影在王耀清秀而严肃的面容上蒙上一种沉思和孤寂的神情，一种似乎洞察一切却缄口不言的力量。垂在苍白前额上的一缕黑发似乎结上了冰壳子，宛如一道纤细而清晰的伤痕。  
伊万向他那边移了移身子，轻轻地将自己冻僵了的手放在他的手上，他没有躲开。  
“谢谢你。”话音刚落，伊万感觉到王耀在他的手腕上紧紧地捏了一下。这黑发年轻人的面容上，始终停留着那种介于出神和专注之间的神情。他微抿起薄薄的嘴唇，这个无意识的动作让他那孩子般的下颏上流露出某种稚气的忧郁来。  
“你呀，你呀……”伊万将目光从他脸上移开，暗自思忖着刚刚手腕上感觉到的温度和力度，“你到底是个怎样的人……”  
中尉命令小分队休息片刻，于是在云杉重重枝叶的遮盖下，他们在树林深处燃起了小小的篝火，仅仅够他们烤一下手、温一温罐头，火势太大的话会把敌人引来。为了那永远留在灌木丛里的巴甫利克，侦察兵们默默地碰了一下手里的伏特加。

这时，在一旁警戒的叶戈罗夫发出信号：林边来了一个德国巡逻兵。伊万只看见中尉向王耀使了个眼色，然后这两人就一声不响地起身走向林边。在一阵极短暂的挣扎之后，两个青年军人就押着那个倒霉的德国兵进来了。  
伊万早就知道王耀是擅长抓俘虏的。这个黑发青年身量较欧洲人小，却结实有力，以往出侦时经常能带“舌头”回来。他不是没有见过王耀对付无礼的班长库利科夫时的招数，可是当他亲眼看见王耀制服俘虏的时候，还是忍不住羡慕他的身手。  
看来俘虏似乎很害怕，对侦察兵们的所有问题都老老实实地回答。于是他们了解到了若干有用的情报，虽然还远远不够，但是俘虏身上显然没有什么可榨了。在从前的短期侦察中，抓到“舌头”后都是押回指挥部审问，然后送到俘虏营里去。可现在不过是长期侦察的开始，难道还带着这么个累赘？  
俘虏似乎察觉了他们的意图，于是哆嗦起来，用不熟练的俄语恳求着：“先生，同志，我是工人，请看看我的手吧，我不是纳粹分子，我是被征兵上前线的……我妻子不在了，家里还有老母亲和四个孩子……”  
中尉几乎是用怜悯的目光望着俘虏那长满老茧的工人的手，还有从俘虏身上搜到的一张照片——在小屋前的花园里，这个德国兵和他白发苍苍的老母亲，还有四个不到十岁的孩子并肩站着，每个人脸上都是对即将到来的分别抑制不住的哀愁。  
“他说的是实话。可我们非处死他不可。”中尉坚决地说，“你们谁动手？”  
中尉话音刚落，俘虏的嗓子里就奇怪地咕噜了一下。王耀的右手还揪在俘虏的后颈上，左手已经将一把小匕首从俘虏的胸口拔了出来。他松开了手，俘虏那沉重的身躯悄无声息地倒在血染的雪地上了。  
那一缕黑发上结的冰早已被火烤融了，湿漉漉地粘在王耀满溢着肃杀之气的前额上。不知为何，伊万觉得这更像一道伤痕了，他差点想迈步上前去，把那一缕惹人厌的头发掠开。  
“要是我落到被人俘虏的境地，我是什么也不会说的。”王耀突兀地开了口，手一扬，将俘虏的那张照片投进了即将熄灭的火中。

（十五）  
王耀愿意和别人分享自己的欢乐，可忧郁却从来都被他深深地压在心底。只有那微蹙的秀气的眉宇，以及孩童般抿着的薄薄的嘴唇，能够偷偷揭示他正在“与胸中悲哀的骑兵搏斗”。  
在那仿佛永无尽头的匍匐前进中，王耀几次暗暗地向身边的伊万投去一瞥。看样子，雪地爬行对伊万并非易事。没有了生死相随的科斯嘉，这个身材高大的骑兵战士是多么不容易啊……王耀心烦意乱地发现，出发时担心小分队会被伊万拖累的想法，如今竟被他对伊万个人安危的担忧给压下去了。  
“我不是这样的人。”王耀捧起一把雪，狠狠地抹在蓦然发烫的脸上，“我是老王同志的儿子，勇敢的侦察兵。”  
他心里早就跟明镜似的：在那种情况下伊万没有更好的做法，反正科斯嘉是活不下来的。如果谁的死亡比生命更有利于这场战争的胜利，那就最好死去。巴甫利克活不下来，因为他要掩护小分队前进；德国俘虏活不下来，因为他看见了小分队的秘密行动。战争中没有谁是理所当然地应该活下来的。  
理智上越是明白伊万的做法正确，王耀就越为自己当时那种难以抑制的委屈而生自己的气。他一直希望成为父亲那样果敢的人，但这个伊万的出现竟让他变得多愁善感了。如果杀死科斯嘉的是其他什么人，一定会很快得到他的理解。可伊万大魔王的举动竟勾起了他埋藏于心的甜苦交织的回忆，让他不顾一切地发了脾气。与其说他是在埋怨伊万开的那一枪，倒不如说他是在恼恨伊万竟让他久经锻炼的心变得毫不设防。  
他早就该料到这一点了！他们做好朋友的那段日子里，他不是已经见识过伊万又能让他欢笑、又能让他流泪的魔王般的本事了吗？  
“他就是个魔王。”王耀对自己说，“从上前线第一天，我就竭力将自己锻炼成父亲那样，一颗心能像钢铁般坚强。可这大魔王就好像钻进我心里，特意来挖掘我软弱的那一面似的！不，不，对他只能像对其他人那样，做普通的战友。如果要继续像从前一样和他那么亲近，我就完了。”  
于是王耀主动承担了处死俘虏的责任。他以前要么在战场上杀死敌人，要么在侦察中活捉俘虏，却从来没有对已被解除武装的敌人下过手。可是现在他迫切地需要证明：自己不是个软弱的人。刚刚伊万将手放在他的手上时，他几乎就要向这魔王妥协了。

在接下来的两天里，小分队在罗迦切沃——别廖扎地区神出鬼没。他们已经摸清了关于德军布防的大量珍贵情报，并且分好几次通过携带的无线电发报机向指挥部作了汇报。  
“原野，原野，我是白鹤，听到请回答。”  
“原野明白，白鹤，请汇报。”  
每当凝滞不动的寒气中低低地、然而清楚地响起这样的对话时，侦察兵们的心就像插上了翅膀，直飞回自己人那里去了——那里有好发脾气的后勤兵们送来的热汤菜，有战地邮局带来的倾诉着思念的家信，有高傲而忠于职守的女卫生员和卧病在床、痴情苦恋着她的病号，有即将向侵略者展开反击的大部队……那里有一切！  
现在只差一个地方没有去了，那就是伊万的故乡别廖扎村。小分队一直在寻找着的某个司令部，可能就在那里。在弄清楚这一点之前，富于军人自豪感的侦察兵们是不会回到自己人身边去的。  
当然，敌人不会想不明白，为什么落单的士兵和军官的尸体会接二连三地被发现，为什么在伪装得很好的军火库上空会忽然有苏联飞机低空掠过，为什么经常有人会产生看见了“白衣幽灵”的幻觉。很明显，一支身穿雪地伪装衣、从事侦察与破坏的队伍溜了进来，并不时向他们的大本营发送情报。  
针对小分队的搜捕开始了。有一个排的德国兵运气不错，在一座废弃了的粮仓里撞上了正在发报的小分队，可是他们扔了几颗手榴弹，在德国兵的哀号声和子弹的呼啸中趁乱消失在千里雪野上了。  
当他们跑进森林里躲起来的时候，才发现剩下有行动能力的只有王耀、伊万和叶戈罗夫三个人。快活而饶舌的萨沙和年长忠厚的卡雷舍夫，在从粮仓突围的时候就牺牲了。他们的指挥员卡列金中尉的胸口受了重伤，却强撑着直到跑进森林的时候才倒下。  
王耀在给中尉包扎，他感到自己的手和心一样冰凉彻骨。突围时背在伊万背上的便携式无线电台，替伊万挡了七枪，他倒是没有受伤，可他的救命恩人却彻底报废了。人员损失近半的他们，就这样和指挥部失去了联系。

伊万用枪托将报废了的电台狠狠地砸成了碎片。他以前不是没有遇见过这种情况：骑兵侦察员的四条腿比步兵侦察员的两条腿更快，深入敌后的路程更远，也更容易落到孤身一人的处境——那时都是亲爱的科斯嘉拼死将他带出来的，科斯嘉无论如何都认得回阵地的路，可是科斯嘉已经不在了……  
可是他那任性的朋友呢？伊万偷偷地瞅了王耀一眼，不出所料地从那微蹙的眉头和轻抿的嘴唇上觉察出了端倪：王耀虽然出过不少任务，但都是当日去当日回的短期侦察，像今天这样的考验，还是第一次落到他头上。  
就在这时叶戈罗夫开了口。这个人曾经在这一带当过游击队员，在战斗中与游击队失散后越过战线，投奔到了自己人的正规军里。“我在游击队的时候，森林里的护林员米哈雷奇是个绝对可靠的接头人。我知道他的小屋在哪里。我们应该去那儿躲一躲，他家里有个不错的地窖，德国人发现不了……”  
伊万知道这独居的米哈雷奇老头。老头的小屋就在别廖扎村附近的森林里，当伊万还是小男孩万涅奇卡的时候，经常跟小伙伴们一起疯到林子里玩打仗的游戏。那时老头就会推开窗户骂上一句，然后请他们到小屋里面喝茶、吃刚刚烤出来的小圆面包……这是多久以前的事情啊，如今他伊万?布拉金斯基回到了这片林子，不是玩游戏，而是要打一场真正的仗了。  
伊万和叶戈罗夫一人一边，架着负伤的中尉走在前面。王耀背着中尉和他自己两个人的武器，就跟在他们后面几步路的地方。可是伊万总忍不住回头看看他，仿佛他随时都会被后面的雪原、森林和丘陵吞没似的——在这无垠辽阔的夜的世界里，这个来自东方的年轻人显得那样瘦小和苍白。星光像雪花一样洒在他的脸上，他那沉思和孤寂的神情落在了伊万的眼睛中，并在此后的几十年间一直停留在那里。

（十六）  
无论是十年前的小男孩万涅奇卡，还是十年后的侦察兵伊万，都认为世界上最奇妙也最神圣的建筑，莫过于护林员米哈雷奇的这间小屋。这位无所不能的老爹随时可以从想都想不到的角落里，变出你需要的任何东西。十年前，老爹为万涅奇卡和小伙伴们变出了酸牛奶、圆面包和果子馅饼；十年后，老爹为伊万和侦察兵们变出了他们急需的子弹和药品，甚至还有一张手绘的德军布防图。  
“德国人搜过好几次，可他们怎么都找不到这个地窖，各种宝贝疙瘩都藏在里面。”身材几乎和伊万一样高大的老爹，抖动着两撇山羊胡子，一边料理身负重伤的中尉，一边颇为自得地向靠在火炉边取暖的侦察兵们炫耀，“现在你们打算怎么办？”  
他们立刻作出了决定：将中尉留给米哈雷奇老爹照料，剩下的三人立刻出发去别廖扎村，侦察清楚司令部后立刻返回自己人那里。离预定的进攻日期已经没有多少时间了。  
“等一等，年轻人。”老爹指了指王耀身上那件军大衣，它在出发前还是完好的，却在这艰苦的任务中破了好几个洞，“换上这个吧，暖和点儿。”他将自己的一件大衣递过来。王耀还来不及推辞，老爹就自顾自地继续说：“借给你这件衣服我不会变穷的！看你身上这件都成什么样了！把它留在这里，我给你补一下。反正你们回来时还要经过这儿。”

“他的一切动作都那么协调、灵巧和优美。”伊万心想，“甚至连换衣服也是这样。”  
王耀轻快地将刚脱下来的军大衣叠好，交到一边的老爹手里。在那不到半分钟的时间里，他只穿着棉军服站在地板上，丝毫没有留意到伊万正在出神地望着他。眼前这年轻的躯体，终于从平日里长大衣的束缚里解脱了出来，即使身上还有一层很厚的棉军服，也无法让那纤瘦匀称的体型显得虎背熊腰一些。  
当王耀动手将老爹的大衣穿上身时，伊万竟隐隐地觉得遗憾。就在这时，他看见王耀不自觉地耸动了一下肩膀，有如一个偷偷试穿大人衣服的小孩子，想要将那过大的肩部撑起来似的。刹那间，仿佛有一只柔软的小爪子攫住了伊万的心，让他透不过气来。  
“你呀，你呀……”伊万的嘴唇不出声地蠕动着，“你以为你那瘦小的肩膀能担负得起来么？……”  
王耀转过身来，摇曳的橘色煤油灯光掠过他的脸庞，照出他嘴角一点似有若无的笑意。一瞬间这竟让伊万产生了节日的错觉：好像王耀已经盛装打扮完毕，正要和他们去参加什么欢乐的聚会。就像许多年前，他和冬妮娅姐姐站在家门口，只等小妹妹娜塔莎在金发上戴好最后一个蝴蝶结，就手拉着手一起去村里的新年舞会上玩个通宵……

在送他们出门的时候，老爹开口说道：  
“万尼亚，要是你在村里看见了什么，可不要太惊讶。我得先给你提个醒……米什卡前几天被德国人绞死了，跟其他五个游击队员一起。”老爹的脸上现出了冷酷的神情，“就是被季姆卡出卖的，仅仅因为德国人开出了悬赏。那混小子不知道我是游击队联络人，不然我这把老骨头也要跟米什卡一起在绞架上晃了。”  
伊万感觉到世界在他眼前晃了一下。当年别廖扎村的小男孩们在老头的这间小屋里吃点心，其中有三个最好的朋友，就是万尼亚、季姆卡和米什卡……在他印象中，季姆卡从少先队时代起就是积极分子，就连玩打仗游戏的时候也总是抢着当英雄；跟他俩比起来，沉默寡言的米什卡显得很不起眼，在打仗游戏中总是被分配当坏蛋手下的小喽啰……  
万尼亚，你真自以为认识自己的伙伴们吗？你知道他们的长相、习惯、爱好，可是你不知道他们最重要的东西——他们的灵魂……

他们已经走到了森林边上。空气像冰一样寒冷和澄澈，可以望得见那令人目眩的、晶莹的、在群星下泛着天青色光彩的雪原中，仿佛在母亲手臂里躺着婴孩似的，卧着别廖扎村。  
再往前走一步，伊万明白，他就走出了森林对他的仁慈的保护，他距离被敌人占领的亲爱的故乡村落也就更近一步了。就在这时，他听见王耀的声音低低地响了起来：  
“你们想过没有，要是我们都牺牲了，该怎么办……”  
他和叶戈罗夫顿时面面相觑，王耀的声音就好像凝结在冰一样的空气中似的，听在他耳中有一种奇特的清冷：  
“总有一个人要活着回去……告诉人们，巴甫利克他们是怎么牺牲的。万尼亚！”王耀猛地抬起头望向他，“你不要到村子里面去，万尼亚！让我和叶戈罗夫去吧……村子里的人都认识你。要是像老爹说的那样，有人把你出卖了……”  
“你是怎么搞的？怎么尽说些不吉利的话！”他有点生气了，“你以为我们会被德国人抓到吗？”  
“可是万一呢……我们出发时，不也没料到会落到今天这样的地步吗？你的爸爸妈妈都在村子里。如果有人出卖了，也许德国人会当着你的面折磨他们，也许会当着他们的面折磨你……”  
“王说的对，要考虑到最坏的情况。”从前的游击队员叶戈罗夫插嘴道，“我虽然在这里打过游击，但我到底不是本地人，在这里没有人认识我和王。回去吧，布拉金斯基！我们很快就能赶得上来。”  
这时王耀忽然向着他迈了一步，将他的手腕紧紧攥在自己的掌心里。他感觉到王耀此刻正努力地踮起脚尖，为的是能够尽量平视着他的眼睛。那一双乌溜溜的好像科斯嘉一样的眼睛啊……  
“回去吧，万尼亚。”他随后用只有他们两个人能听见的声音说，“原谅我吧……”  
大魔王伊万?布拉金斯基，在他二十岁的生命中第一次妥协了：“好吧，我不和你们一起进村。”但是他紧接着又执拗地补上一句：“可也休想叫我扔下你们一个人回去。我就在这里等着，为你们望风……”尽管他知道在这里望风是没有任何意义的！  
叶戈罗夫以战友的方式结结实实地拥抱了他一下，随后是王耀。王耀在拥抱他时开口说道：“如果你发现情况有什么不对，就一个人走，明白了？”  
伊万很想找出什么话来反驳他，但喉咙口好像被冰雪堵住了似的，又闷又凉。岂止是喉咙，整个人都钉在原地不听使唤了，只有那一双侦察兵的眼睛还在忠实地履行着自己的义务，一直望着他们的背影，望到再也望不见为止。

（十七）  
很久以后，伊万才知道：那个所谓的司令部究竟在何方，那时已经没有太大的意义了。这支呼号“白鹤”的小分队，传回指挥部的情报已经足够，而敌人布在“白鹤”周围的搜索圈也越缩越小了。最重要的是：就在后天早晨，部队将展开大规模进攻，包括罗迦切沃——别廖扎地区在内的广大土地，都将回到自己人的手中。  
如果那时能立刻返回，他们还是有很大希望回到营地的；或者干脆在米哈雷奇的小屋里藏上两夜，等待着自己的部队过来。  
“——可是你们为什么还要去别廖扎村？去那后天就会被收复，可今夜还盘踞着敌军的别廖扎村？你们在战斗中从未表现出悲观和失望，可是在任务快要完成时，却在谈论‘万一’和‘最坏的打算’。在别廖扎村将有一生中最严峻的考验，也许侦察兵的直觉已经告诉了你们；可你们还是去了别廖扎村，也许侦察兵的自尊和责任感已经告诉了你们？侦察兵啊！这就是侦察兵……”  
伊万?布拉金斯基仅仅有不到四年的时间，可以用来想这些问题。1945年，战争胜利以后，他就再也不敢去想、不能去想了。再想下去，他简直就要跨上一匹像科斯嘉一样的快马，奔回1941年12月那个严寒的夜晚，在那两个人进村之前拦住他们，说：“我们一起回去！”  
可是到哪里才能找得到科斯嘉一样的骏马啊？别的马儿兴许比科斯嘉跑得还快，可是只有科斯嘉，才能追上那消逝在历史长河中的岁月。因为所有的马儿中，只有这一双乌溜溜的眼睛，可以一下子望到他的心里去。  
所有的人中，能一下子望进他心里的，也只有一双乌溜溜的眼睛。在杰出的骑手、战士和画家伊万?布拉金斯基高傲的一生中，就是对着这双好像沉没了整个宇宙似的眼睛，作出了平生第一次妥协：留在森林边上，不和王耀一起进村去。

“我为什么要对他妥协？伊万再也不会有第二次妥协！”他背靠在一株大树下，埋怨着自己，“我应该和他在一起！”  
之前在护林员的小屋里，王耀换衣服时那孩子般的动作蓦然撞上他的心头，掠起一阵尖锐的疼痛。他，伊万?布拉金斯基，土生土长的别廖扎村人，如今回到了被敌人占领的故乡土地上，竟不得不像做贼似的躲躲藏藏——而他竟然放他去了，那个在俄罗斯举目无亲的好像孩子一样的青年……  
突然，先是一声凌厉的手枪枪响，然后是一阵急促的机关枪连射，从村子的方向直传到伊万那侦察兵的灵敏的耳朵里，在凝滞不动的寒气中显得格外清晰。随后是一长串拉警报和喊口令的声音……一群德国兵端着枪跑出村子，到处搜寻。可是伊万不会让他们找到自己，生于斯长于斯的他，还在小男孩玩打仗游戏的时候，就知道这森林里每一个隐秘的藏身之处。故乡的亲人似的森林啊。  
伊万一动不动地听着周围皮靴的橐橐声，左手死死地抠住身边粗糙的树干，右手不自觉地摸着腰间的手榴弹——只有这一枚了，不然他真想立刻扔它几枚，把这些家伙统统炸死，然后单枪匹马地冲到村子里去——去找他！  
当一切都沉寂下来的时候，伊万从藏身之处跳出来，就像一个真正熟练的步兵侦察员那样，小心翼翼但又毫不拖延地向着故乡的村落前进了。  
“耀，你这傻小子。”他在心底默默地埋怨着，“伊万大魔王已经向你妥协了一次，就不要指望他再向你妥协第二次……”

伊万在村口差点撞上了一队巡逻兵，幸亏他像猫儿般及时没入了房屋边上的小树丛中。这是个绝好的观察点：别的一切都在他眼中一览无余，只有他自己藏在黑暗中——上一个能与之匹敌的观察点，还是在暮秋的莫斯科市内，在庄严的普希金青铜像下，他和王耀挨得那么近，正怀着天真的好奇心，望向不远处的托里斯和娜塔莎。看与被看的四个青年人，都是那样年轻和漂亮……  
可是在这里，他望见在道路对面的屋角边上，躺着一个人——是叶戈罗夫……看来，这个从前的游击队员在那里被人发现，在众寡悬殊的战斗中流尽了最后一滴血……可是耀在哪里？他那聪明、俊秀、善良、偶尔耍耍小孩子脾气的朋友，究竟在什么地方？  
他不忍心再看叶戈罗夫的遗体，于是把目光掉开——他浑身的血液刹那间凝固了，就在身边竖着巨大的绞刑架，上面像鬼影子似的飘着六个人。他悄无声息地变换着位置，看清了他们的面容——这就是米哈雷奇老爹提到的、被绞死的六个人。第六个人是他童年时的好友米什卡，被另一个好友季姆卡出卖了的米什卡……那张曾是那么文静而谦逊的脸孔，蒙着死亡的僵硬铁青色，仿佛是用乌木雕成的一样……  
伊万的心头好像也套上了一根绞索，勒得他无法呼吸。可是这会儿天快亮了，他不得不赶快在村里找一个可靠的藏身之地，然后再见机行事。至于王耀在哪里、怎么样，他一点都不知道，他唯一知道的事情就是他决不能扔下王耀一个人。  
那清秀、明朗，时而温柔亲切，时而又孤寂严肃的面容，从他们第一次见面的时候，就深深地烙在了他的心上。他还没有来得及为之画出一幅肖像来，他怎么能够相信这难以忘怀的面容，会像绞刑架上的人们一样蒙上死的影子？  
“我知道你还活着，就在我受尽苦难的别廖扎故乡。”对着破晓之前的黑魆魆的故乡村落，伊万无声地呼唤着，“用不着回答我的呼唤，因为伊万想要找到的人，没有找不到的……”

（十八）  
娜塔莎自己也记不清，这一夜究竟往师部的无线电台跑了多少次。最后一次，她发了脾气，将耳机从值班的通讯兵手中抢了过来。于是师部低矮的顶棚底下，就响起了她那低低的、祈求的声音：  
“白鹤，白鹤，我是原野，听到请回答，请回答……”  
回应她的只有远方隆隆的炮声。最后人家还是把她从师部请出去了，在回掩蔽部的路上，她用捏得死紧的小拳头狠狠地擦着眼睛。可泪珠儿还是在严寒中冻住了睫毛，因而她觉得那星光是一缕一缕地洒到人间来的。  
繁星铺就的银河好像一串光华璀璨的脚印，穿过晴朗的夜空，消逝在一望无际的远方。娜塔莎伫立在掩蔽部的近旁，久久地凝望着天上的这串足迹。  
“我们侦察兵最喜欢夜晚了，看，夜空中的银河，那就是我们侦察兵的道路啊……”  
也许，直到生命结束的那一天，娜塔莎也不会忘记这句话。可这话是谁说的啊……不久以前，也是在这样壮丽的星空下面，熊熊燃烧的篝火激动不安地跳跃、飞旋，好像要在这稍纵即逝的生命中，竭尽自己渺小的悲伤和欢乐。正当她注视着篝火出神的时候，她听见托里斯?罗里纳提斯因感冒而略微沙哑的声音，在给周围的战士们讲天上的星星……

是的，这是托里斯说的话。娜塔莎爱这句话，可她不爱托里斯——她怎么会爱上他呢？虽然他也是个好样的侦察兵……不，娜塔莎最崇拜的人是哥哥。还在她刚学会自己扎辫子的时候，她就跟着哥哥和他的伙伴们到森林里玩打仗游戏。等到十几岁的时候，哥哥对她说：“现在是大姑娘啦，娜塔申卡，要像个姑娘家的样子。”于是她立刻换上连衣裙和蝴蝶结，并很快留意到了男同学们倾慕的目光。哼，她才不喜欢他们呢。她可是万尼亚?布拉金斯基的妹妹啊。  
战争爆发的时候，娜塔莎正准备报考音乐学院。一听到哥哥志愿参军的消息，她也毫不犹豫地跑到了征兵办公室。可是侦察兵不要她，只让她去卫生员训练班。为此她偷偷抹了好几次眼泪——侦察兵才是前线上最勇敢的人嘛。不过哥哥可是个侦察兵，还是个骑兵呢！于是娜塔莎就更有理由把一张小脸高傲地扬起来了。  
可是这次，哥哥参加的是他所不熟悉的步兵侦察，还是最艰苦的那种深入敌后的长期侦察。自从刚刚过去的那个黄昏，无线电台里传来一声震耳欲聋的爆炸后，“白鹤”就真的消逝在茫茫无垠的天空中了……只有灿烂的银河留在头顶上，就好像侦察兵们留在天青色的雪原上的足迹……  
要是能跟着这足迹前往就好了！那么娜塔莎就能排除万难，将哥哥和他的战友们从无法想象的险境中救出来……她只是个没有受过侦察训练的女卫生员，可是只要有一个老练的侦察兵小伙子陪她一起前往，娜塔莎相信，她就一定办得到。可是上哪儿去找这样的人呢？爱慕她的人为数不少，可如果她自己落到这种地步，有谁会去不顾一切地救她？就像前些日子，在突如其来的轰炸中，她将保育院的小罗维诺紧紧地护在怀里那样——  
——对了！轰炸的时候有那么一个人，几步跨到她身边，不管自己还在咳嗽，硬是用自己的身躯死死地护住了她，就像一个真正的意中人应当做的那样。她很久以前就相信：自己将来总会有意中人的。她不知道这意中人姓甚名谁，模样如何，但他活在她的心里……

掩蔽部里只有一盏油灯，摇曳的小小火焰映在托里斯海蓝色的眼睛中，好像深夜的波罗的海上的灯塔，身边新兵们的鼾声，就仿佛大海永不止歇的叹息。  
托里斯半卧在铺板上，竭力压低自己的咳嗽。多亏了负责任的卫生员，他的感冒已经快好了，几个小时前他用来喝药的饭盒，就摆在掩蔽部的小桌上。娜塔莎给他冲了这碗药后就急匆匆地跑出了掩蔽部。他知道她要去师部的电台，他知道她在担心着哥哥……  
就算娜塔莎高傲吧，就算娜塔莎说话不客气吧，可是，她仍然是这世界上最美丽、最可爱、最好的姑娘，难道不是吗？难道能让这样的姑娘伤心难过吗？  
他有些埋怨自己：若不是他在这个节骨眼上病倒，他就可以跟着小分队一起去。那样他就可以照顾到自己的好朋友耀，万尼亚也不用参加这次凶多吉少的任务，娜塔莎也不用像现在这样担惊受怕。  
难道他将温情献给了谁，谁就要遭到不幸吗？  
“不，不是这样的！”托里斯猛地摇了摇头，仿佛要把这可怕的念头驱逐出脑海，“我是天文系的大学生，不是中世纪那些悲观的占星学家。他们会平安回来的，一切都会好的……”  
他想不下去了。他从前爱过的那些人，不是都已离开他了吗？他才十九岁，生活给他的是多么少，从他这里夺走的却又那么多……

托里斯爱爸爸妈妈，也爱父母生前的好友、菲利克斯一家人。在九年前那个永生难忘的寒冬，当十岁的他伏在爸爸妈妈那白雪覆盖的新坟上，久久不愿起来时，正是菲利克斯?卢卡谢维奇向他伸出了小手：“来，托里斯，和我们一起住吧！”  
波兰侨民卢卡谢维奇一家，就住在波罗的海边上。这家的一切都是最好不过的。这家的阿姨会做最好吃不过的蛋卷；这家的叔叔拥有最精致不过的天文望远镜。许多年后，每当别人向著名的天文学家托里斯?罗里纳提斯问起他的学术生涯时，他总要说：“这一切都是从我十岁那年，在夜空下卢卡谢维奇家的凉台上开始的……”  
当然啦，这家有个最奇妙不过的小男孩菲利克斯。就算菲利克斯总是搞自我中心吧，就算菲利克斯下象棋总是耍无赖吧。可是，他仍然是这世界上最快活、最可爱、最好的小男孩，难道不是吗？不然托里斯怎么会在每天晚上睡觉前都跑到他床边去，把这一天所有高兴的事情都告诉他？  
“菲利克斯，菲利克斯，今天我在街口的杂货店里发现了一种特别好吃的冰激凌……”  
“菲利克斯，菲利克斯，今天叔叔夸奖了我绘制的星空分布图……”  
“菲利克斯，菲利克斯，今天我在海边的公园里看见一个好可爱的金发小女孩，可惜还没等我多看两眼，她就走了……”  
当时叔叔阿姨都开玩笑地说托里斯闹恋爱了。可是菲利克斯却把嘴噘得高高的，忽然就嚎啕起来，一边还拼命跺脚，要托里斯发誓以后不许再提那金发小女孩……

如今，在这千里之外的战场上，对着这时起时落的灯光，托里斯觉得自己是那样孤独……为什么偏偏就在波兰沦陷的前夕，菲利克斯一家回华沙探亲去了呢？一年后托里斯报考了远方的莫斯科大学。那时他只想远远地离开故乡，在菲利克斯住过的地方再多呆一天，都是无法忍受的。  
他闷得不行，于是将军大衣严严实实地扣好，想走出掩蔽部透透新鲜空气。  
就在浩瀚的星空下站着娜塔莎，当他在莫斯科第一次看见她时，他就觉得她是自己从前在故乡的海边见过的那个金发小姑娘……她低垂着美丽的头颅，纤细的肩膀抽动着，微不可辨的抽泣声在他耳中一清二楚——娜塔莎一向是坚强又倔强的啊。  
“娜塔莎……”他怜惜地低喊了一声，可是马上就后悔了。像娜塔莎这样的姑娘怎么会愿意将自己的软弱暴露于人前呢？  
可是娜塔莎已经向着他抬起泪眼朦胧的眸子。下一刻，令托里斯想都不敢想的是，姑娘一下子扑到了他的怀里，把脸贴在他的肩膀上，放声大哭：  
“托里斯……他们会被打死的……我不要他们死啊……”  
他把手战战兢兢地抚上她那金色的秀发，吃力地开口说道：“娜塔莎……娜塔申卡！我以我这一生的欢乐向你保证，他们会回来的……会回来的！”  
姑娘的哭声渐渐地小了，过了一会儿，她猛地从他怀里挣脱开来，狠狠地抹了一把眼泪，带着一种被冒犯了的神情嗔怒地望了他一眼。  
“赶快回掩蔽部去！感冒还没好透呢，再冻出个什么毛病我可不管！”她竭力用平日那种冷淡的语气说，随即转身向着师部的方向跑掉了。当她跑出去很远的时候，托里斯还能听见积雪在她的军靴下吱吱作响。

（十九）  
当王耀被反剪着双臂，押进德军“司令部”所占据着的这座农舍时，他就在心底暗暗发誓：决不回答他们的任何讯问。  
“镇静啊，王耀，千万要镇静。”他默默地对自己说。  
可是，当敌人为了搜身和拷打，动手剥掉他的衣服，在他身上翻来找去的时候，强烈的厌恶感还是让他浑身掠过一阵难以抑制的战栗。如果不是两臂被反剪着，为了不让敌人的手碰他，他真想自己脱掉衣服，将每一个兜都翻给他们看——反正出发前，他已经按照侦察兵的纪律，将所有的书信、照片和证件都留给司务长了。  
不，他还是在衬衣胸前的口袋里藏下了一样最珍贵的东西：列丽卡给他绣的小荷包，他一直用它来保存自己写在小纸片上的生物观察日记。对战前的追忆和对战后的梦想，就紧贴着他那颗战士的心。当姑娘凝聚在一针一线上的全部情意被他们粗暴地扯开，几个月积攒下来的观察记录洒了一地，被沉重的军靴践踏着的时候，王耀的心才骤然绞痛起来。  
当他们动手去剥他的衬衣时，王耀在长久的沉默中第一次开了口：  
“够了！”  
审问他的这个德军少校显然懂俄语，向着他投来嘲笑的一瞥：“觉得难堪吗？你好像不明白自己的处境。不剥掉的话，一会粘在伤口上可够你受的。”  
“你们爱怎么打就怎么打。”他说完就垂下了眼睛，将全部感情的波动都藏在浓密的睫毛后面，竭力不让他们发现自己压制于心的强烈屈辱感。

可是这种屈辱只存在了一刹那工夫。一个兵士揪住王耀的衬衣领口，力气十足地给了他一记耳光。几个彪形大汉一起连踢带打地将他脸朝下按倒在长凳上，只听皮鞭在空中尖厉地嘶叫了一声，然后就狠狠地咬在他的后背上了。  
他们一边打他，一边冷冰冰地问他姓甚名谁，属于哪支部队，同伙藏在何处等等。他脸也不抬地趴着，低低地数着鞭打的次数：“……十一、十二、十三……”  
他记得每一条战壕、每一丛灌木、每一个火力点配置；他记得战友们每一张亲切的面容。王耀不去抬头看敌人，因为他杞人忧天地担心德军少校那双富于嘲笑意味的眼睛，会从他的心思里将这些地方、这些人看出来。赶快、赶快想别的事情吧。可是掩蔽部、战壕、老爹的小屋、留在森林边上的伊万孤单单的身影，全都顽强地在记忆中浮现出来了。  
“……三十九、四十、四十一、四十二……”  
——他怎么能不去想那些啊！自从落入敌手的那一刻起，那熟稔而亲切的一切就给他以莫大的宽慰和勇气。在犹如火焚般的剧痛里，每一条战壕、每一丛灌木、每一个火力点、每一个战友，都在他的眼前和心头飞快地旋转，最后重合成了森林边上一个高大英俊的青年，紫罗兰色的眼睛满盈着担忧和不舍，一直要望到他的心里去……  
于是王耀愈发用力地闭紧眼睛。如今，对于身陷敌群、手无寸铁的他而言，他那紧紧合拢的眼帘就是最后一道防线，保卫着一切，保卫着伫立在他眼中不愿离去的那个青年。

拷打在他数到六十的时候停了下来。一只大手揪住王耀被汗水浸湿的黑发，迫使他抬起低垂着的苍白面容。他毫无防备地睁开了眼睛，少校正怀着显而易见的嫌恶和讥嘲，居高临下地审视着他。  
“我劝你想想清楚，别断送了自己的性命，让别人为你伤心。你也有爱人啊……”  
少校将什么东西在王耀的眼前晃了晃……那是他始终珍藏着的、列丽卡亲手绣的荷包，在敌人的手里可怜巴巴地吊着。  
“你也有爱人啊……”  
列丽卡深棕色的卷发和玫瑰色的双颊，在王耀的眼前一闪而过，心头蓦然撞起一阵甜蜜而苦涩的疼痛。可是姑娘那娇俏的面容很快就变了，变得更为开阔、更为勇敢、更为俊朗，好像他熟悉的另外一个人，这个人是谁呢？因剧痛而几近混沌的他怎么也想不起来。  
“你也有爱人啊……”  
他感到这句话像是自己人——营地里的人、森林里的人在召唤他，好像从遥远的地方传来他们慰问的呼唤，告诉王耀，他是在爱着的……  
王耀快快活活地笑了起来：  
“是的，我有爱人……我非常、非常地爱，所以就更别指望我告诉你们什么……”  
敌人揪着他的头发，把他从长凳上直接摔到地上去。皮鞭已经不仅是出于拷问的目的，更带着恼羞成怒的报复心理，更加疯狂地砸到他身上。他默默地继续数着，数到一百一十二的时候，他就什么也看不见、什么也听不到了。即使是这样，那些踩踏过他的生物观察日记的沉重的皮靴，还是狠狠地踢着他那失去了知觉的躯体。

当王耀醒来的时候，天已经亮了。太阳穴里的血液像无数小锤子一样疯狂地敲着，被鞭子撕得破烂不堪的衬衣裤粘在脊背和四肢累累的伤口上，稍微扯动一下都火烧火燎地痛。刺骨的寒冷迫使他试图用双臂环抱住自己，可两手却被粗糙的麻绳结结实实地绑在背后。  
他心里一清二楚，经过刚才那场刑讯，就算不上绑，自己也决没有力气可以逃跑。可是他们为什么还要把他绑起来后，才关到这间阴冷的储藏室里？  
因为他们怕他。当他还是在雪原上自由翱翔的“白鹤”时，占据着罗迦切沃——别廖扎地区的德军官兵就又恨又怕地谈论着“穿白色伪装衣的死神”；当他孤身一人陷入包围时，他以精准的枪法结果了三个人，最后几个德国兵一起才缴了他的械；甚至就当他被俘受刑的时候，他们也奈何不了他啊。  
“谁能想到你也有今天啊。”他那咬破了的嘴角扯出一个自嘲的笑容。他，王耀，最擅长抓俘虏的侦察兵，如今自己落到这个地步了——可是他本来是可以跑掉的！他和叶戈罗夫分头行动，很快就侦察清楚司令部设在哪一家农舍里。可正当他准备返回的时候，村口传来的枪声告诉他：叶戈罗夫遭遇上了德国人。王耀别无选择，立刻隐蔽在司令部背后的灌木丛里，打算等风头过了再撤退。事实上，从司令部向着村口跑去的敌人也真没想到，他就藏身在他们的心脏部位。  
——要不是一声刺耳的年轻女人的尖叫，敌人怎么也不会发现他就在那里！大概是村里的哪个傻丫头不小心看见了他，没头没脑地喊了一声，结果把他断送了。不，就在那时他也可以跑掉的。只要他跑出去几步，然后把腰里那颗手榴弹朝司令部扔过去，房屋爆炸的巨大烟尘和混乱完全可以掩护他溜之大吉。  
可是他没有那样做，就算再给他一次机会，他也不可能那样做……当他还在侦察的时候，他看见这农舍的男主人和女主人，一对年近半百的夫妇相互搀扶着站在屋外的园子里。老太太几乎微不可辨地祈求着：“万能而仁慈的主，愿您怜悯我这老母亲的心，愿您保佑孩子们平安归来，我的冬妮娅、万尼亚和娜塔莎……”而那老头儿则轻轻劝她：“孩子们会没事的，他们回来后要是发现他们的娘哭瞎了眼睛，该多伤心啊。进屋干活去吧，谁叫德国鬼子挑中咱们布拉金斯基家当司令部呢……”  
是的，他无法动手炸掉这司令部，自己放弃了安全撤退的最后一次机会。  
“我到底不是一个称职的侦察兵啊……”

（二十）  
“陕甘宁是我的家，我是家中的好娃娃。挎洋枪来骑白马，头上戴一朵马兰花……”  
小妹妹春燕在他身边连蹦带跳，欢欢喜喜地唱着新学的歌谣。新摘的马兰花扎在她的羊角辫儿上，要多好看有多好看。妹妹变戏法似的转了个圈儿，乌黑的辫子变成了浅褐色，头上的马兰花也变成了天竺葵：“让我给你算个命吧，保准能找到称心的爱人！”他满怀歉疚地推辞了，因为他马上就要出发去前线。别人都有亲友送行，就他没有，他正委屈着哪。这时从天上飘下来一个比嫦娥仙子还漂亮的姑娘，把一个精心绣制的荷包塞到他手里，泪光盈盈。他刚要鼓足勇气去吻她，忽然一阵硝烟把姑娘和荷包卷得无影无踪了。天地之间只留下一双蕴着巨大痛苦的眼睛。紫色的那只好像万尼亚的，而黑色的那只——那是妈妈的眼睛……  
“妈妈……”王耀模模糊糊地喊道。  
妈妈在他身边跪下，将他疲惫的头颅放在自己的膝上。温暖的手指梳理着他凌乱的黑发，将清凉的水送到他那咬破了的干裂的嘴唇边。于是所有的痛苦都消失无踪了，只有妈妈才有这样的力量呵……  
“看模样你不是我们这里的孩子吧？”妈妈用只有他们两个人能听见的声音问，可还没等他回答，她就自顾自地继续说，“可我知道你是个好孩子。他们真下得了手打你，我坐在厨房里都听得见啊……你多大了？大概和我家的万尼亚一样大吧，不，不，最多有娜塔莎那么大。我每天每夜地盼着宝贝们回家，盼呀，盼呀，却把这帮强盗盼来啦。司令官和他的情妇占着这屋子，让我和老头儿伺候他们。唉，要是那女人是个德国人也就算了吧，可她竟然是个俄国丫头啊……”  
“妈妈，亲爱的好妈妈！”王耀贪婪地喝着水，在心里感激地呼唤着。这时他听见外面传来一声轻轻的叫喊，过了一会儿，看守兵把布拉金斯卡娅老妈妈轰了出去。一个衣着华贵的年轻女人低垂着头快步走了进来，门在她的背后关上了。  
整个世界在他眼前转得昏天黑地，好像有一块烧红了的铁，将她那慢慢抬起的娇俏面容狠狠地烙在了他的心口上。

“为什么是你啊……”她一下子扑到他身边，泪光盈盈的蓝眼睛直直地望着他，就像当初她飞奔到车站，将攥出了汗的小荷包塞到他手里时那样。  
“为什么是你啊……列丽卡？”他茫然地重复着她的话，只有当这个鲜花一样的名字脱口而出时，他才在心头一阵尖锐的疼痛中清醒了过来。刚才他还试图坐起身，将两膝竖在胸前，为的是不让她看见自己衣衫破碎、遍体鳞伤的模样……  
“为什么是你啊？”她轻轻啜泣道，“刚刚我在桌子上看见了那个荷包，早知道是你，昨天晚上我发现藏在屋子后面的那个黑影时，我就不叫那一声啦……”  
他像个瞎子似的睁大了眼睛，试图弄明白那张小嘴里说出的每一个字。可是她的话就好像一群巨大的苍蝇，在他耳畔嗡嗡乱叫，令他头晕目眩——“耀，别担心有人听到。我骗弗里茨先生，哦，不，是少校，说我能劝你招供，所以他就放我进来了，他很听我的话——”她刹那间留意到了王耀的表情，连忙改了口，“——他出去执行公务去啦。房子里的看守兵都不懂俄语，你想说什么都可以……”  
“……我还能说什么？”他吃力地说，不知是由于刑伤还是寒冷，那深棕色的卷发和玫瑰色的双颊在他的视线里变得模糊不清了。可是就在那一瞬间，他忽然想起了以前听过的谍报英雄的故事。于是他挣扎着坐起来，忍着锥心的疼痛将身子向她靠近：  
“告诉我吧，列丽卡……你和我一样也是个侦察员。只是你的任务更危险，你是打入他们内部的……是吧？是吧？你回答我……”  
听到他几乎以恳求语气说出来的这些话，列丽卡苦笑了一下，不自在地拧着自己纤细的手指头：“我为什么要骗你呢……我是个最平凡的人，怎么敢去战斗啊……”  
“……可你为什么跟那个少校在一起……他打你了？还是拿你的家人来胁迫你？”  
列丽卡忽然用两手捂住了面庞。战前在学校里受了委屈的时候，她就是这个样子的。在始终折磨着他的、前所未有的晕眩中，要不是两手还被死死地反绑着，他差点就要像从前和她做同桌时那样，小心翼翼地拍拍她那纤细的肩膀，说些什么话来安慰她、逗她开心。  
从她的指缝里漏出极力压抑着的沙哑的声音：  
“谁也没有胁迫我，我自愿的……我到罗迦切沃走亲戚，结果德国人打过来了……日子过得不容易，我想，跟他们在一起总是有点贴补的，两个月了……”

寒冷、晕眩、焦虑、伤口的剧痛，就在那一刹那工夫全都消失殆尽了。王耀心平气静了。没有憎恨、没有嫌恶，只有无边无际的空寂和冷漠。  
他移了移身子，让自己能够背靠着墙坐着。尽管这个动作只能带来极大的痛苦，可他已经感觉不到了。  
“你可是自愿地把我出卖了啊，傻姑娘。”  
要不是这昨晚这傻姑娘喊了一声，他早就和万尼亚一起平平安安地回到自己人身边去了。当他被这傻姑娘的德国情夫拷打的时候，他竟然还在想念着她。正是这傻姑娘在中学毕业的晚会上和他跳华尔兹。正是这傻姑娘在送他上前线的时候唱《喀秋莎》，以至于他真以为自己就像歌里唱的战士一样保卫着可爱的姑娘。正是这傻姑娘泪眼汪汪地将亲手绣的荷包送给他，以至于他用来保存珍贵的生物观察日记，还珍藏在胸前的口袋里。正是这傻姑娘的面容总在他心上来回转悠，以至于当万尼亚的影子冷不防地闯进他心头时，他还觉得对不起她！  
“万尼亚……万尼亚！原谅我吧！”他细不可辨地说完这句话，就垂下了睫毛。

（二十一）  
王耀听不见伊万的回应，只有列丽卡的声音在他耳畔断断续续地重复着：“昨天晚上我看见那个黑影，吓怕了……我怎么想得到那就是你啊……我只是和弗里茨先生在一起，没向他出卖别的什么人……”  
“你只出卖了两个人。”他仍旧将自己藏在长长的睫毛后面，“我，还有你自己……”  
“从前我就知道你身上有一种巨大的力量……可是我……我只是个最平凡的女孩子，你看，我战前是这样想的，毕业、工作，将来就嫁给……”列丽卡从指缝中匆匆向他投来温柔和凄怆的一瞥，咽下了没说出来的那个字，“……嫁给……一个好人，给他生儿育女，平平安安地过活，别的我什么都不想，耀……我不敢战斗……可是战争一来，这些全破灭了……”  
“这是你自己亲手毁掉了啊，傻姑娘！”他忽然睁开了黑白分明的眸子，“等到自己人回来了，生活还要重新开始的。到那时人家问你，你在战时干什么来着，你可怎么回答啊……”  
“可是你们在哪里？”姑娘猛地抬起哭红了的眼睛，“你们为什么还不打过来？这一片被占领几个月了，一开始还能凑合着过，可一直这样吃苦怎么受得了啊……是，我是个软弱的人，我吃不了苦，可是让我拿什么相信你们能打回来呢？”  
直到这时，列丽卡才留意到他那被粗麻绳绑缚着的伤痕累累的双臂。她心疼地伸出手去，想要给他松绑。当她的指尖碰到他的一刹那，他好像被咬了一口似的痉挛起来：  
“不要碰我。这只会让我更痛。”  
可列丽卡似乎没有听见他说了些什么，她扑到门边，聚精会神地听着外面的响动。“弗里茨先生回来了。”她转回到他身边，贴着他的耳朵说，她脸上那芳香的气息几乎让他打了个寒战，“我这就去求他，求他把你放走……他一向很听我的话！”她的语气中几乎带着小女孩一样的天真和欢欣。  
王耀将脸别了过去。  
“傻姑娘，原来你压根就不明白什么是战争……真是个傻姑娘啊！”

“你在说什么……”列丽卡脸色惨白地望着他，“我想救你啊……太阳马上就落下去了，到那时他们就会把你在村口绞死的……”  
“听我说，列丽卡，看在我一直把你的荷包带在身边的份儿上。到外面把我的衣服拿进来吧。我要像个军人一样死去……”  
当她抽泣着跑出门外的时候，无边无垠的晕眩裹挟着寒冷和剧痛，重新将他捏进了掌心。  
“我要死了。”王耀用中文对自己说。  
死。当他用祖国的语言说出这个可怕的字眼时，忽然一阵热泪几乎令他窒息。他一时难以自己，就把脸埋在膝盖里。  
从他志愿上前线的那一刻起，他就告诉自己要视死如归。其实那会儿他压根就不相信自己会牺牲——十八岁就死，这是多么无情、多么荒唐、多么不可信啊。可是今天日落时分，他就要被送到村口的绞刑架上去，到沉沉黑暗与无知无觉中去了。明天，或者后天，罗迦切沃——别廖扎地区就会回到自己人手中，别廖扎村也将迎接自己的儿子伊万?布拉金斯基。也许就是那一双善画的巧手，会把他从绞刑架上解下来。异国他乡的这片土地，会像亲人一样将他拥入深沉的怀抱。  
不，那些已经与他不相关了。还是抓紧这最后的一点时间，想一想他思念着的那些人吧。想一想妈妈和妹妹，想一想托里斯和娜塔莎，想一想伊丽莎白大元帅，想一想他在中国和苏联的所有伙伴，想一想……万尼亚。这些亲切的面容渐渐地让他心平气和了，于是他抬起头，正好看见布拉金斯卡娅老妈妈走进来。  
“好孩子，让我把这些衣服拿去烤一下吧，被他们在外面的雪地上扔了一天，都冻结实了啊……”  
“不，好妈妈。”他疲倦地冲她笑了笑，“我已经不觉得冷了。就这样穿上吧。我没有多少时间了。”  
妈妈默默地在他身边跪下，解开反绑着他的绳索。双臂好像已经由于捆绑和寒冷而失去了知觉。她把他搂在怀里，就像对待尚在襁褓中的婴儿一样，小心翼翼地把冻硬了的棉军服套在他的身上。  
“能拿进来的也只有军服和军裤了。靴子和大衣被他们给私吞了。他们什么不抢啊，就连我的小闺女娜塔莎在家时最喜欢的那件皮衣，也让他们抢去给那司令官的情妇了。”她的语气是愤恨的，泪水却顺着她那衰老的面容流了下来，“我在门口撞见那野丫头，她想把这军装拿给你，我就抢了过来，她也配拿么？那丫头的眼睛好像还跟哭过了似的，呵，总有一天，叫她哭得跟泪人儿似的，叫她后悔一百次一千次，怎么没有在这会儿把她结果了呢？”  
“好妈妈……不要再说了……”

当他穿着冻硬了的军服、赤着双脚，被三个纳粹士兵押出农舍，赶到冰封雪盖的道路上时，晚霞已经快要没入沉沉的夜色中去了。王耀想起自己第一次遇见伊万时的情景，那会儿也是一个黄昏，伊万骑在科斯嘉背上向他奔驰而来，那黄金似的骑手和黄金似的骏马啊……  
路上的冰凌像碎玻璃一样割着他的脚底，可他已经不觉得冷和痛了。只是巨大的神经性眩晕还在持续不断地折磨着他。赶快，赶快走到绞刑架上去吧。只是不要在路上晕倒过去，不要让敌人以为他害怕得昏掉了。这条通往他生命终点的道路，正是当年小男孩万尼亚学走路、去上学、去森林里玩耍的道路呵。此时此刻，他觉得伊万的全部童年和少年的时光，都在道路两旁凝望着他，为的是要看一看，他在最严峻的考验面前是怎样的一个人。  
快了，快了，绕过前面那个拐角处的树丛，就是绞刑架了。他似乎感到了某种轻松，可是千万不要如释重负地晕倒过去啊，就算这最后几步，也要靠自己的双脚走过去。  
当他们刚刚绕过拐角的时候，只见那昏暗的树丛中有匕首的银光飞快地闪了几下，押解他的三个士兵连哼都没来得及哼一声，就倒在了地上。他那本已对一切知觉麻木了的身躯，却切切实实地感受到了一个坚实而温暖的怀抱。紧绷在心头的那一根弦轻轻地发出一声脆响，他终于任性地昏了过去。

（二十二）  
伊万极少向别人谈起那个夜晚。说起来简直像是胡扯：在不能开枪引起敌人警觉的前提下，他竟然胆大包天地只用一把匕首，神不知鬼不觉地干掉三个德国兵——而他们甚至都还没反应过来！然后还要怀抱着这不省人事的小家伙，拼命跑向村外的森林——这条通往森林的道路啊，童年时他觉得它短得可以忽略不计，可在那永生难忘的一夜，他却觉得它几乎没有尽头。  
后来的战斗生涯中，伊万立过不少功，可像那一夜那般玩命的事情，却再也没有第二次。因为再也不会有第二个人带着一身刑伤，赤着双足从他心口走过；再也不会有第二个人用那黑白分明的眸子模模糊糊地望他一眼，然后任性地倒进他的怀抱里去。  
当他快要跑进森林的时候，从村子的方向传来警报、口令和一大群人渐渐逼近的脚步声。“进森林！”带头的一声吆喝，让伊万略微放下的心重又紧揪了起来——那是季姆卡的声音。这家伙为了侵略者的悬赏，亲手将儿时的好友米什卡送上了绞架，如今又带领着敌兵来追捕另一个儿时好友万尼亚了。  
走投无路的空前悲愤感，顿时笼罩了伊万的心：森林里众多藏身之处，当年在这里玩打仗游戏的小男孩们哪一个不知道啊！何况季姆卡还总跟万尼亚一拨儿……  
“谁跟你这兔崽子是一拨儿的！”伊万低声骂了句，就在这时，他想起了一个最后的据点：儿时他每次藏在那里的时候，再鬼灵精怪的小伙伴也找不到他。他怀着孩子的一点私心，向所有的伙伴藏下了这个秘密，却怎么都想不到这会在多年之后救下他和他心爱的人的命。  
“就让米什卡吊在绞刑架上吧！就让叶戈罗夫躺在村口吧！就让耀被拷打得奄奄一息吧！就让我怀抱着他，被你撵得躲躲藏藏吧！将来所有人的结局都比你好！你吆喝吧，搜寻吧，带着侵略者在自己的家乡耍威风吧。等我们打回别廖扎村，我第一个就把你结果掉。”伊万钻进这最后的藏身之处，全身心都浸在巨大的仇恨里，“到时候你死无葬身之地！别廖扎村的泥土是容不下你的……”  
他觉得自己好像俄罗斯大地的最后一个儿子，背着大地上的最后一杆步枪，守在大地上的最后一个据点里，而他在这孤注一掷的战斗中的全部希望，就静静地躺在他的怀中。

伊万怀着在他是极少见的温柔，轻轻地把王耀放在自己盘坐的两腿上，脱掉自己的军大衣，解开棉军服的衣扣，小心地从王耀身上除去冻硬了的、没有任何御寒作用的军服，将那冻得发僵的躯体紧贴在自己温暖的臂膀里，然后重又把军大衣披在他们两个人的身上，系上扣子。这些动作仅仅持续了很短的时间，却足够他看清那几乎不能蔽体的衬衣下面的累累伤口。  
之前在米哈雷奇老爹的小屋里，王耀换衣服时那孩子般的动作蓦然浮现在他脑海中。他心如刀绞，将自己的脸庞轻轻地摩挲着王耀那失去了血色的面颊。  
“你呀，你呀……”他的嘴唇贴在王耀的耳朵边上，“你怎么受得了啊……”  
直到这时他才发现，王耀躺在他怀里显得那样娇小，简直就像婴儿躺在摇篮里一样。那黑发浓密的头颅靠在他的左肩上，清秀的面容埋在他的脖颈里。他的左臂从军大衣下面绕过去拢着王耀的身子，右手在另一侧轻柔地揉搓着那冰冷赤裸的双足。至于王耀的一双手，则被他细心地贴在自己暖和的胸膛上。  
伊万现在没有办法给怀里的人包扎伤口，尽力让这伤痕累累的冻僵了的躯体暖和起来，就是他此时能做到的一切。他往那冰凉的面容上呼着热气，“我知道你醒过来只能感觉到痛苦，可是你不要一直这样昏迷着……”他几乎是凑在王耀的嘴角边低低乞求着，“也许在昏迷中，非人的折磨还在重复着吧？只要你醒过来，看见我，你就能知道那一切已经结束了……”  
仿佛是为了让昏迷不醒的王耀安心似的，伊万将左手从怀中人的衬衣下摆伸进去，轻轻抚着那柔韧削瘦的腰身，将自己的存在和温暖传给王耀。他没有在左腰那一块摸到伤口，所以他才敢这样做。  
这时他看见那秀气的长眉微微皱起，密密的睫毛剧烈地抖动着，从那红肿的嘴角漏出一丝明显是非常痛苦的呻吟。他一下子慌了神，手忙脚乱地掀起军大衣，撩起王耀左腰的衬衣一看——在看似完好的表皮下面，是军靴踢打留下的一大块紫黑色的淤血。他一时心痛欲裂，也不管怀中人听不听得见，一遍遍地轻声重复着：  
“我不知道……原谅我吧……”

就在这时，他看见那双马儿一样乌溜溜的眼睛缓缓地睁开了。  
“是你啊……万尼亚！万涅奇卡……”  
这个名字被父母、姐妹、亲友们呼唤过多少次啊，可是此刻他好像生平第一次听见似的。伊万勉强抑制住热烈地亲吻这刚苏醒的可爱脸庞的冲动，腾出一只手来，拂开被冷汗粘在额头上的那一缕黑发，然后将手紧紧地贴在王耀的脸颊上。  
“是我。我在这里，你在我的怀里……他们怎么也找不到我们……”他好像刚学会说话的小孩子那样，怀着莫大的热情，俯在王耀耳边不住嘴地说，“可是我怎么都找得到你……他们打你的时候，我就知道你在我家，鞭子的声音连路上都听得见……我还数着鞭子的次数。”他的声音停住了片刻，好像极力压抑着什么似的，“我熬了整整一天，晚上才有机会把你抢回来……”  
“你到底不听我的话。”王耀虚弱的声音打断了他的话，“我跟你说过的，一有情况你马上回去……”  
他霍然抬起头来，紫罗兰色的眼睛半是责难、半是心疼地望着那双黑白分明的眸子：  
“伊万大魔王已经向你妥协了一次，就不要再指望他向你妥协第二次。”  
他看见王耀喘了口气，仿佛是积聚了全身的力量般，竭力做出一副严肃的样子对他说：  
“可你把自己也断送啦……你带着我怎么走啊？听我说，好万涅奇卡……把我留在这儿，自己回去……”  
下面的话没有机会说完……因为被伊万的手一下子堵了回去。他以刚好让王耀开不了口的力度，轻轻地将自己的左手蒙在王耀的嘴上。他看见那双乌溜溜的眼睛蓦然睁大了，怀里的人微不可辨地挣扎着，想要从他的禁锢中解脱出来。  
——可是你哪里有那个力气啊！他那惶恐而无助的模样落在伊万的眼睛里，不禁让他又好气、又好笑、又心疼。他的手毫不让步地停在那里，王耀急促的呼吸气流扑到他的手指上，好像扑到他心里最柔软的地方一样。他的眼神变得深邃而庄重了。原本只是想惩罚一下王耀的动作，渐渐变成了深沉的怜惜和责难。  
他看见怀中人的眼睛里好像有什么在闪动，随即，掌心灵敏地感觉到了一个细小的亲吻。蓦然涌上心头的一阵柔情告诉他：王耀向他投降了。  
他把手从怀中人的嘴上移开，将自己温暖的嘴唇紧紧地贴了上去，纵情地吻着。

（二十三）  
当伊万终于愿意结束这个吻时，他抬起头来，想将怀中人的模样看个分明。可是，刚刚一直温顺地任他亲吻的王耀，此刻却把整张脸紧紧地贴在他胸前。  
于是他就着王耀的姿势，重新俯下头去，他的嘴唇正好贴在王耀滚烫的耳朵边：  
“我的黑眼睛的小傻瓜呵，我的不听话的小白马！”  
就算这不听话的小白马不让他看见自己此刻的模样吧。可是隔着一层薄薄的衬衣，他的整个胸膛都感觉得到那紧贴在他心口的面庞。这面庞早就化作一副有生命的肖像画，在这几个月的相识中一点一滴地画在了他的心口。但他的手却始终没办法将这面容描绘在纸上。  
因为他的心并不是那么慷慨大方，它不愿意将珍藏着的最美好的事物，分享给颜料、纸笔甚至是自己的双手。

当伊万听见敌人离开森林、返回村落去的时候，他就怀抱着王耀，钻出藏身之处，向着护林员的小屋赶去了——眼前的一幕令他头晕目眩：看来，季姆卡带着敌兵没有找到伊万，却在这小屋里发现米哈雷奇老爹在照顾重伤的卡列金中尉，然后就毫不留情地枪杀了他们。  
“账簿上也要添上这两笔……”伊万一字一句地说道，就在这时，他感到胸前的衬衣染上了温热的水迹。他腾出一只手，轻轻地抬起王耀依旧埋在他心窝的脸庞，在那紧闭着的泪湿的眼帘上怜惜地吻了两下。  
“我这就带你回去。”  
于是他从尚未熄灭的火炉边上拿起老爹缝补好的、王耀去别廖扎村前换下的军大衣，小心地将王耀裹好。他一时在老爹的衣箱里找不到多余的靴子，就翻了两条厚实的围巾出来，包在王耀的赤脚上。然后，他系上自己棉军服的衣扣，穿好自己的军大衣，重新将这显得格外娇小的躯体抱在胸前，就大踏步地迈进了深蓝色夜岚所弥漫着的森林中去。  
当他走到森林的另一边，准备返回营地的时候，伊万转过身来，向着这阴影、雪洞和黑色针叶树枝所构成的沉沉酣睡的宏伟世界点头致敬。这是他自己的森林呵。当他怀抱着心爱的人，被叛徒追得无处躲藏时，故乡的森林没有出卖他。从前，在和平的年代里，森林陪伴着他长大。现在，在被敌人占领的痛苦的日子里，他不再是森林的主人了，却依旧是它忠实的、勇敢的儿子。  
“我会打回来的。”他的声音不大，却清晰有力，“因为我是幸福的人——我想做什么，全都能称心如意地做成！”  
他想当画家，就考上了美术学院；他想骑马，就学会了骑马；他想救出王耀，就救出了王耀。现在，他想抱着心爱的人回到自己人那里去——他就一定能回得去。

多年以后，伊万甚至都回想不起来，当时他在归途上有没有遇见敌人的阻击——就算有，他也以事后想来是匪夷所思的力量给克服掉了吧。他只记得自己怀抱着王耀，行进在辽阔无垠的俄罗斯雪原上。他还记得，那一夜的星星好像无数晶莹的眼睛。  
在自己人所在之处的遥远的地平线上，天青色的雪原仿佛和青玉般的夜空融为了一体。伊万一个人的双脚，在雪地里留下属于他们两个人的一长串足迹；头顶光彩夺目的银河，也正像一串繁星铺成的脚印一样，在至高至远之处，向着前方、向着自己人的方向伸延去了。  
“万尼亚……万涅奇卡！”  
一瞬间他停住了脚步，王耀正从他怀里定定地望着他，从那夜一样的黑眼睛里映出璀璨的群星来。他抑制住吻一吻怀里这小小星空的冲动，加快了脚步赶路。  
“你说吧，我听着哪！”  
“你还记得那个晚上么……你到我们步兵连营地的那一夜，托里斯在给大家讲天上的星星……”  
“我记得，他说夜晚是属于我们侦察兵的，那天上的银河，就是我们侦察兵的道路。”  
“万涅奇卡，你知道我在想什么吗……你可别笑我，大地上有那么多为了正义事业而战斗的侦察兵战士，他们该留下多少足迹啊……可是我觉得，无论他们后来有没有牺牲，那些脚印都会变成天上的星星，银河正是这样出现的……”  
“我和你想的一样。”伊万轻轻地笑了，“你看那银河，就是往自己人的方向伸展的啊。”  
“那里面有巴甫利克、萨沙、卡雷舍夫、叶戈罗夫、卡列金中尉……”  
“还有我和你……”

星星们听了一夜他们的对话。当他们返回到自己人那里去的时候，所有的星星都已睡意朦胧地合上了眼睛。  
人们七手八脚地照料着王耀，准备把他送到卫生营里去。伊万到师部报告了小分队的活动后，婉拒了师长让他留下休息的指示。他正好赶上了预定的进攻时间，这是很令他骄傲的。  
“还在森林里的时候我就说过。”他一边收拾行装，一边对自己说，“等我把耀送回来，转身就再打过去。这时我要以主人的身份回到村里，我要亲自见证和执行将要发生的一切——活着的人怎样得到幸福，牺牲的人怎样得到安葬。理应死无葬身之地的人怎样被送到他们应得的结局里去。”

（二十四）  
冬季的前线道路总是这样：刚刚被炮弹翻出了冰雪下的黑土，很快又被沉重的装甲车履带和无数双军靴碾压得坑坑洼洼。卫生营的卡车就沿着这泥泞不堪的路，跟在部队的后面前进。  
脊背上的刑伤迫使王耀大部分时间都趴在担架上。他比其他伤员都要心平气和，总是老老实实地呆在卫生营的帐篷里，或是跟着卡车转移。他将两臂交叉平放在担架的枕头上，略略垫起身子，望向不久前还被敌人占据、如今已经被自己人夺回来的土地。一种温柔而惆怅的宁静弥漫在他心头，使得他像婴儿那样时常沉浸在混沌的朦胧中。  
当卡车从别廖扎村近旁的森林边上驶过时，一阵热流从心头直涌上他的面颊。他一时手足无措，就借着俯趴的姿势，一下子将脸埋进手臂里去。可脑海里一个调皮的小声音却不识相地提醒他：那天夜里，当伊万的嘴唇恋恋不舍地从他嘴上移开时，他也正是在羞得不知所措的状况下，就势将滚烫的脸颊藏在伊万的怀里，弄得好像是他自己投怀送抱一样。  
“难道我那一夜还不够软弱吗？”王耀又羞又恼地埋怨着自己，依旧将脸埋在两臂之间。他觉得颠簸着他的不是这行驶在泥路上的卡车，而是一种甜蜜、惊惶、惆怅与无力感交织着的感情。它就像那一晚伊万的怀抱一样，紧紧地环绕着他，令他挣扎不得。  
许久以来他一直在挣扎。正像他在侦察时对自己说的那样：这大魔王好像钻进他心里，将他自入伍以来就力图隐藏于心的、最柔软的一面揭了开。终于，在那一夜，伊万的手百般爱怜却又毫不让步地蒙住他的嘴，不让他说话的时候，他投降了。  
“我是爱着的……”他想起了自己受刑时怎样回答德军少校的话，于是仍然像受刑时那样欢欢喜喜地笑了起来。

当十二月快要过去的时候，战线已经向前推进很远了。在过去十天的阶段性胜利之后，战争双方重又陷入暂时的相持。于是卫生营就在距部队驻地十几公里的地方驻扎下来。  
较之那些被地雷炸伤、被子弹击中、被炮火轰伤的兵士，王耀的刑伤到底不算重。另外多亏他身体底子一向很好，卫生营的护士长在最近一次给他换药的时候宣称：再歇个三天他就可以归队了。“恋爱了吧，小家伙？”护士长冷不丁地问他。当王耀有点儿发窘地问她为何下此结论的时候，她怀着老于此道的女性的骄傲，冲着他眨眨眼睛，“因为你这几天都像喝多了一样。要不是在你身上闻不到酒气，我简直都要向主任医生告你一状。”  
自从被送进卫生营以来，王耀只象征性地喝过一次酒。前两天来了位首长，给王耀颁发了一枚奖章：由于“白鹤”在收复罗迦切沃——别廖扎地区的重要贡献，小分队全体活着和牺牲的成员都得到了褒奖。按照军队的传统，王耀要将奖章放在伏特加里面，然后将酒一饮而尽。“喝吧，年轻人，希望这不是最后一枚。”  
王耀小心翼翼地喝着这杯意义非凡的伏特加，奖章的尖角不时轻刺着他的嘴唇，蓦然间他想起了自己第一次喝伏特加时被呛到的难堪：那时伊万忍着笑拍他的背，帮他顺气儿……

王耀走出卫生营的帐篷，近旁躺着一截被炮火连根拔倒在地的橡树。他拂去了树干上的积雪，坐在上面。他发现身边的树皮上刻着一个心形，里面有两个歪歪扭扭的字母：“И”和“Я”。  
也许在和平的战前时光，曾有一对愉快的恋人来到这里，那时他们大概相信，爱情会像这橡树一样长久，于是就在树干上刻下了彼此名字的开头。犹如在梦中一样，王耀久久地凝视着这小小的痕迹。直到从他的指缝里，落下了被他攥在手心融化了的一把雪水。  
“万——尼——亚！”  
他听见有人在呼唤。  
“万——尼——亚！”  
他没有抬头，眼睛仍旧出神地望着晶莹的雪水下面的两个字母。  
“伤员同志，您看见万尼亚了吗？”他听出来是卫生营里一个女护士的声音，“就是那个被炸伤肩膀的万尼亚?季莫菲耶夫，一大清早不知晃悠到哪去了。”  
“在俄罗斯，名叫万尼亚的人最多。”他答非所问地回应了一句。女护士抱怨了一句什么，就离开了，但他还是能听见她放大了嗓门的喊声：“万——尼——亚！你到底在哪儿？”  
“万——尼——亚！”他默默地喊道，“万尼亚！你到底在哪儿？真的有过你这个人吗？”  
那个温暖坚实的怀抱，在那一夜他不怎么清楚的意识里留下的印象是如此强烈。以至于这会儿他都怀疑，当时自己的眼睛有没有看见伊万。那个高大英俊、威风凛凛的青年，把他送回自己人那里后就忙着参加战斗去了。这些天部队里谁也没来看他，毕竟除了伤员，别人是不能随便往卫生营拐的。

就在这时娜塔莎来了，她到自己的上级卫生营护士长那里办事，顺便来看看王耀。他请她坐在树干上，发现她今天格外容光焕发。在他的印象里，娜塔莎是个严肃的姑娘——可是这会儿，她一笑起来，就特别像她那爱说爱笑的哥哥了。  
娜塔莎当然有理由高兴：一来哥哥从九死一生的任务中平安归来，还获得了勋章；二来自己的家乡被收复了，她还跑到家里和爸爸妈妈坐了一会儿；三来上级同意了哥哥调往步兵连的申请——失去了战马的骑兵布拉金斯基，在任务中的表现证明他足以胜任步兵侦察员。  
王耀安安静静地听着姑娘热情洋溢的讲述，只有当娜塔莎怀着显而易见的厌恶，提到住在她家里的德军少校及其情妇的时候，他的脸色才骤然一变：  
“娜塔莎，好姑娘，不要说那些行么？”  
“那就不提他们。我倒是忘记了一件最重要的事情：向你传达步兵侦察连全体战友的问候！”她麻利地从口袋里掏出一张折叠整齐的小纸片儿，递到他手里，带着轻微的嘲笑口吻继续说道，“这是我们那位聪明的天文学家绘制的星空图，就是哥哥和你回来的那一夜的星星……”  
“托里斯的感冒好了吗？”王耀感激地端详着朋友专业精细的笔法。  
“你们回来的那一夜就全好了！所以他非说那天的星空是吉兆，就画了这么一幅出来，托我带给你，说这能保佑你尽快归队。可是谁也没想到你会痊愈得这么快啊！”娜塔莎竟像个小女孩一样大笑起来，这不寻常的情景差点吓了王耀一跳，“还是天文系的大学生哪！我看倒像是中世纪迷信的占星学家……”  
“娜塔莎！”王耀忽然庄重地对她说，“你要知道，托里斯是个好青年……”  
“好青年多得是。哥哥是，你也是，前线上到处都是好样儿的青年人。”  
“能真心实意地把你当做意中人的，却只有一个……”  
这时娜塔莎忽然站起身来，不自在地捻着自己金黄的辫梢，漂亮的小脸像扑克牌上的黑桃皇后一样绷了起来：  
“我问你，一个人在最脆弱的时候的一言一行，算数么？”  
王耀愣住了，眼神一瞬间变得飘渺起来——“难道我那一夜还不够软弱吗？”……他甚至没有留意到娜塔莎什么时候悄悄走掉了。

可是娜塔莎并没有立刻搭车回前沿阵地。她在卫生营的地盘上漫无边际地走着，辫梢在手里捻出了汗也毫无觉察。  
意中人，意中人！今天王耀跟她提到了这个问题。前一阵子，在她最难过最脆弱的时候，她竟自己想到了。好像那会儿她还眼泪汪汪地扑到托里斯怀里去了吧。不管是扑到谁的怀里，那么失态的表现可都有损她的体面。  
这些事情想起来就头疼，那就别想了，自己寻点开心吧。娜塔莎一向是善于自得其乐的。于是她哼起了一支快活的小调，两手往腰间一叉，蹬了一下靴跟，轻盈地绕了个圈子，非常巧妙地扬着她那端然不动的美丽的头颅，向着周围假想的观众略一回顾，就高高兴兴地跳起战前学会的一种舞步来。  
她日常的架子摆得有多么高不可攀，她跳舞时就有多么天真烂漫。就好像她不是在艰苦的前沿上，而是按照自己战前的生活规划，已经考上了音乐学院似的。她已经想好了，王耀归队的那天是十二月三十一日，正好赶上过新年，没准儿还要开个庆祝会呢。到那时她就把今天温习的这支舞好好地跳出来，让所有人都看一看，她是个多么好的姑娘……  
她甚至都觉得那命中注定的意中人已经来到了她身边，正和她一起跳舞。于是当舞步结束的时候，她自作主张地添加了一个双人舞的动作——像一位高傲的皇后那样伸出手来，等待着假想的骑士吻一吻她的手。  
这一切都很完美——要不是这会儿她万分沮丧地听见一阵大笑——卫生营护士长正靠在帐篷边上，捂着肚子笑得上气不接下气：  
“哈——哈——哈！我们的娜塔申卡正表演她的拿手戏哪！亲爱的朱丽叶，你心中的罗密欧是哪一位啊？”  
事后娜塔莎一再后悔：当时就应该高傲地翻护士长一个白眼，然后不失尊严地离开。可是一听到“罗密欧”，她的脸没来由地烧得通红，在护士和伤员们恶作剧似的笑声中跑到路边，拦了一辆开往前线的车，就逃之夭夭了。

（二十五）  
“我简直舍不得放你走。”护士长帮王耀整理着身上新领到的军服，“伤员里面就你最让我省心。你又不喊疼，又不骂人，又不偷着卷烟抽。唉，我差点都要爱上你啦！”  
这位约莫比他年长十岁、像个姐姐一样的护士长，每次和他说话都像故意寻他开心。为了掩饰这点尴尬，王耀努力将注意力集中到自己在镜中的映像上去。他半年没照过镜子了，跟战前相比是瘦了点，面部的轮廓硬朗了点，眉心还长了条不太明显的的纵向皱纹——前线的生活还给他带来了什么变化呢？莫非是脸上这种似笑非笑的表情……  
“可是横插一脚这种事，我是做不出来的。不然你那位意中人可只有伤心的份儿了。”护士长颇为自得地说，忽然就诡谲地凑到他耳边，“我猜你的意中人也在部队里吧！这些天你老是脸冲着前线的方向发呆，没准是哪个可爱的女卫生员？或许就是娜塔莎那丫头？”  
王耀起初还为她的前半截话不好意思，听到最后终于忍俊不禁：“如果是那样，伤心的人可多了去了。”  
“那你就转告那蠢丫头一句话：小年轻摆个什么架子！明明心里想谈恋爱，嘴上还不承认！趁着年纪小，抓紧乐一乐吧……”护士长叹了口气，“谁知道战争要打到什么时候，青春就那么短暂……”  
直到王耀搭上后勤部的一辆卡车，赶往前沿阵地的时候，护士长的话还追着他的耳朵根。这话到底是说给谁的呢？反正他是不会转告娜塔莎的——如果他不想被姑娘那刀一样的眼神戳死的话。  
当卡车开到离步兵连营地一公里开外的地方时，他从车上跳了下来。与战友们久别重逢的兴奋让他忍不住要迈开步子奔跑——然后就和他们迎上了。每一个人都快活地喊着“乌拉”，争先恐后地上来和他拥抱，把自己的帽子高高地扔到天上去。“你可真会挑日子回来！趁着这两天不行军，晚上我们欢迎一下1942年吧！”有人喊道。  
当他好不容易应付完所有人的嘘寒问暖后，已经接近中午了。他唯独没有看见那个据称已经调到步兵侦察连的伊万?布拉金斯基。但是王耀知道到什么地方去找他。“王耀想要找到的人，没有找不到的！”他学着伊万的口气对自己说。

在俄罗斯的原野上，哪里没有神奇而美丽的森林啊！  
王耀爱森林，因为他爱生物学。伊万?布拉金斯基也爱森林，因为他是森林的儿子。  
当王耀走进营地边上的这片杨树林时，他看见他了。  
伊万坐在一棵高高的白杨树下，背靠着树干，腿上用木板垫着一张纸。他在专注地用一截小铅笔作画。清冷而澄澈的阳光越过层层叠叠的树尖，从蓝得耀眼的冬季晴空中向他倾泻而下，落到他的银色头发上就变成了蜜一样温暖的琥珀色。仿佛这阳光是应着大自然的请求，从天而降，为这林神似的美男子加冕。  
王耀悄无声息地站在另一棵大树的后面。他望见在那专心致志、无暇他顾地俯向画纸的面庞上，带着一丝似笑非笑的神情，和王耀这天清晨在卫生营的镜子里看到的完全一个样。  
在王耀最早的记忆里就有一片阳光下的树林。两三岁的时候，妈妈带他去给外婆送葬。他压根就不记得外婆的模样和家人的哭声，可他永远记住了墓地上空飒飒作响、闪闪发光的树梢。大自然将死亡展示给他的同时，也向他证明了生命的异乎寻常的魅力。许多年后的此时此刻，他觉得伊万身上的阳光仿佛溪流般向他奔来，涌进他的胸膛，化为一双羽翼从他肩胛骨下面飞出，犹如幼年时大自然允诺给他的一份象征着不老不死的礼物——正是这个林神似的青年，单枪匹马地将他的青春生命从死亡那里抢了回来……  
就在这时，林神将画板往身边一放，不紧不慢地站起身来：  
“我的不听话的小白马，你还要在那里藏多久啊？”

王耀一下子觉得自己像个被当场抓住了错的小孩子。他竭力摆出一副军人的姿态，迎着伊万走过去，却发现不知所措的两手压根没有地方放。于是他就像大人物们讲话前那样清清嗓子——寒暄寒暄许久不见？感谢感谢救命之恩？好像都不合适。自从伊万将他一路抱回来后，还真找不到可以说的话。  
仿佛有一只愉快的小火星，从伊万的一只眼睛跳到另一只眼睛里：  
“卫生营到底不是个可以长住的地方！”伊万响亮地笑了一声，“你那侦察兵的本事都休养掉了吧？自以为神不知鬼不觉地偷看了我半天，可你一来我就感觉到了！”  
这话激起了王耀一点不满和淘气的心思。为了证明自己还是个合格的侦察兵——同时也为了在休养之后找个人练练手，王耀猛地抓住伊万的肩臂，想要用平日的看家功夫教训一下。可是随着一阵突如其来的天旋地转，被仰面摔到地上的那一个竟是他自己。  
也许那不能定义为摔。因为伊万的臂膊始终小心地环着王耀的脊背，不让他碰到冻硬了的地面。伊万只是就势揽住他的后背和腿弯，虚张声势地往地上一晃，然后就把他抱到怀里去了，就像当初抱着他走在雪原上一个样。  
“向你道个歉吧，你还是有点本事的。”伊万笑嘻嘻地贴着他的耳朵说，温暖的呼吸几乎让他打了个战栗，“可是别忘了，我也会抓俘虏啊！”  
当身子刚陷到这个坚实宽阔的怀抱中时，一瞬间所有的树枝上都绽出绿油油的新叶，所有的叶片后面都传出清灵灵的鸟鸣，在王耀的眼前耳畔像风一样旋转呼啸。他就这样茫然若失地躺了片刻，直到听见“俘虏”这个词的时候，才在蓦然的恼羞成怒中急得满脸通红。他一声不吭，试图挣脱开伊万的钳制，却发现这个怀抱比他想象中更有力。

“你简直是头熊瞎子！”他终于开口埋怨道，“哪来的这么大力气！”  
“那天晚上是你有伤在身。”伊万好整以暇地俯视着他，“可这会儿你该明白了，就算你完全恢复了，你也还是挣脱不了。”  
这蛮不讲理而又略带嘲弄意味的语气，可真把王耀惹恼了。正当他打算竭尽全力挣脱开来时，伊万忽然直视着他的眼睛，一字一句地说：  
“你要是再不听话，我现在就这么把你抱到营地上去。”  
“你要是敢那么做，就别指望我以后再和你说话。”  
“啊——啊——”伊万拖着长腔，依旧一脸嘲笑地望着他，“那就走着瞧吧，反正全师都知道，那天你是我一路抱回来的。”  
王耀立刻不声不响也不动弹了。他不知道自己是否真敢一辈子不和伊万说话，但他明白伊万是真敢把他抱到营地上去的。他自暴自弃地把脸往外面一扭，闭上眼睛，但伊万快快活活的笑声还是闯进了他的耳朵。  
“你呀，你呀……”伊万终于肯把他放下来，让他背靠在白杨树上，两手扶着他的肩膀笑得上气不接下气。忽然毫无预兆地，伊万一下子把嘴唇贴到他的嘴唇上，怀着几乎不顾一切的热情，久久地吻着，就好像那林海雪原中的一夜般。  
王耀不知道这个吻持续了多久，事实上，伊万刚一开始吻他，他就什么都不太记得了。他只记得伊万终于把他放开时，忽然又望着他笑得前仰后合，直到最后大笑着跑出了树林为止。  
王耀一个人留在这棵白杨树下。他从脚边拾起被伊万遗落下的画板，发现他自己的模样儿正从上面似笑非笑地望着他。  
“你笑什么？有什么好笑的！”他坐下来，久久地捧着这幅画，久久地对着它埋怨着。

（二十六）  
艰苦岁月里的柔情往往与怜悯相依相伴。在这种情况下，一个人愈是热爱自己的心上人，愈会觉得心上人像是牺牲品，总有一天要献给某种伟大而庄严的事物。  
白天剩下的时间里，王耀都没再和伊万说话。当夜幕降临，战士们围在篝火四周的时候，他才挨着伊万坐了下来。就在人群的最外面，离篝火最远的地方。  
在多么昏暗的光线下，伊万都能将王耀看个分明。就像当初在罗迦切沃——别廖扎的林海雪原，留在他眼底和心间的一切：苍白肃穆的额头、眉心处一道细微的皱纹、映着金色火光的黑白分明的眼睛。  
额头上那一缕伤痕似的黑发，刺得伊万眼睛发疼。他笨拙地想将它抹开，结果刚一伸出手去，就被王耀将手腕扣在了两人中间的地上。于是他将另一只手从王耀披着的军大衣下伸过去，小心地隔着棉军服贴在左腰上。不知为何，他总觉得那一大块淤血是永远消散不了的，就像那一缕伤痕似的黑发会永远留在王耀的额头上一样。  
他们凝视着篝火，在手风琴的伴奏下和战士们一起唱歌。谁也不提白天的事情。仿佛树林里像孩童般无所顾忌的，是另外两个人。

他们就是这样迎接1942年的——战场上的第一个新年。  
忽然有人提醒娜塔莎：她前几天许诺过要跳舞给大家看。姑娘的脸一下子红了——她是这么说过！可是现在一想到跳舞这档子事，护士长几乎上不来气的笑声就从四面八方向她扑来：“亲爱的朱丽叶，你心中的罗密欧是哪一位啊？”  
她起身走到篝火前，尽量以自尊而又不失诚意的声音说：  
“我是这样说过……可是后来我想，就穿这么一身，跳起来不好看……”她低头看了看身上的军大衣，有点儿难过地说，“前线上我只能穿这样的衣服……”  
这个借口似的理由其实是实话。去年在学校的新年晚会上，娜塔莎打扮得就像俄罗斯民间传说中的雪姑娘。可是自从战争爆发的那天，她——以及所有和她一样志愿上前线的姑娘们，就将青春的所有光彩都藏进粗布军服。每当征途上路过城镇，看见那些穿着皮大衣、连衣裙、长筒袜和高跟鞋的女人——就像她战前打扮的那个样子，娜塔莎总是把脸别过去。  
就在这时，人群中一个轻微而坚定的声音传进了她的耳朵：  
“你这样的打扮，其实比那些没有上过前线的姑娘要美……”  
“瞧咱们的托里斯多会说话！”战士们乐得直嚷。在一片乱糟糟的说笑中，离娜塔莎最近的一个年长的战士，像父亲那样对她说：  
“姑娘，前线本来就不是你们该来的地方。你们本就该在后方打扮得漂漂亮亮的，让我们男人来保卫你们。可是你却和我们一起吃苦，战争已经打到这份上了啊……我怜惜你的命运，可是就像托里斯刚才那句话一样，你没什么好羞愧的……”  
“那我就唱个歌儿吧。”娜塔莎感激地回答。

当《喀秋莎》的歌声响起的时候，伊万感到旁边的身子轻轻一颤。  
“怎么了？”他低声问道。可王耀只是垂下睫毛，藏住了一瞬间涌上的沉痛眼神。一想到王耀很可能将什么不愉快的事情瞒着他，伊万略带责难地用力捏了捏王耀的手腕。  
战士们渐渐跟着唱了起来——除了他们俩：“啊，这歌声，姑娘的歌声，跟着光明的太阳飞去吧。去向远方边疆的战士，把喀秋莎的问候传达……”  
歌声蓦然被突如其来的玩笑打断了，一群人推搡着窘得不知如何是好的托里斯，连笑带骂地嚷了起来：  
“咱们的托里斯唱错词儿了！亲爱的，歌里那姑娘明明是喀秋莎，而不是娜塔莎啊！”  
“得了吧，你以为他能纠正过来？他自己哼这歌的时候，唱的可都是娜塔莎……”  
“我真觉得你们小题大做。”娜塔莎开了口，她终于找回了一向引以为荣的高傲，“别人爱怎么唱，就怎么唱，与你们有何相关……”  
战地邮递员的出现结束了这乱糟糟的局面。很快，依稀带着故乡泥土芳香的家信，作为最宝贵的新年礼物，在战士们的手中温柔地述说着远方亲人的思念。  
“卡列金！”战地邮递员将一封无人认领的信在手中扬来扬去，“谁是卡列金？”  
整个营地霎时陷入了可怕的沉默。一片死寂中，不知是谁的声音撞击着每一个人的心：“近卫军中尉、侦察排长卡列金，在侦察罗迦切沃——别廖扎地区时英勇地牺牲了。”  
篝火旁渐渐响起了低哑的议论：  
“大概卡列金家里人写这封信的时候，阵亡通知书还没寄到……”  
“他家住在列宁格勒。你知道那里现在被围困，寄封信多不容易……”  
“他才二十二岁……”  
刚才那位像父亲一样跟娜塔莎说话的年长战士，从邮递员手中接过信，对着寄信人的姓名看了好一会儿，然后将它递到脸色惨白的娜塔莎手里：  
“给我们读一读吧，姑娘！你看，给卡列金中尉写信的人，也叫娜塔莎啊。”

娜塔莎颤抖的手指几乎拿不住这张薄薄的信纸。她深呼吸了两下，借着篝火的光芒读道：  
“我最最亲爱的人啊！我在被围困的故乡城市给你写信。日子非常艰难，每天都有人因食物和燃料短缺而死去。可是你要知道，你的未婚妻娜塔莎仍在努力地活着，对你仍然像战前那样忠实……”娜塔莎喘了口气，抓住胸口，竭力维持着自己素来的泰然自若，“……愿我的爱情和希望护佑着你！就让这爱情和希望飞到你的身边，把脸紧贴在你那疲惫的面容上，告诉你：这就是我，是你的娜塔莎！假如你受了伤，谁要是在那时照顾你，鼓励你，那个人也就是我——是你的娜塔莎！假如死神临到你的头上，这时哪怕你心中还有最后一点儿力量，那也就是我，我一定要把你救活，让你能够回到我的身边……”  
娜塔莎读不下去了。本不愿在众人面前流出的泪水，顺着她的面庞落到手中，那个和她同名的姑娘所写的信上。  
“卡列金中尉在任务中负了重伤。”伊万忽然用沉得吓人的声音说，“可他本可以活下来的。我们把他留给一位老护林员照料，可是一个叛徒——还是我儿时的朋友——带着敌人搜查了护林员的小屋，把他们两人残忍地枪杀了。”  
“这封信应该送到博物馆去，告诉将来的人们，什么是战争。”另一个战士开了口。  
更多的人只是沉默着。战争已经进行了半年的时光，战士们已经见过了太多的牺牲。可是此时此刻，一位已故战友的未婚妻的来信，却把前所未有的沉痛压在了每个人的心上。

不知什么时候，仿佛凝结不动的空气里，响起了娜塔莎的歌声。  
战前她曾经计划过：在音乐学院的入学考试上，她就要唱这支古老的俄罗斯歌谣——《北方的星》。可是如今，在如此沉痛的气氛中，她为什么要唱呢？她自己也不知道。  
“一座高高的楼，里面房子紧相连。在其中有一间，光线最明亮……”  
就在这时她听见了琴声……有人在拉着手风琴为她伴奏，金色的火光在蓝色的夜幕中勾勒出他的形象——是托里斯?罗里纳提斯。她从来没见过他弹手风琴。虽然他的音调并不很准，但他毕竟会弹她最喜欢的这支歌啊。  
“里面住着未婚妻，她比谁都可爱，好像北方的星，比群星更光辉……”  
所有人都在默默地坐着倾听。整片营地上只有两个人站着——她和他……壮丽的银河铺展在他们的头顶，就像这年轻的天文学家曾说过的：星星是我们侦察兵的道路……就在他的头顶上空有一颗特别明亮的星，像沾满了霜花似的泛着冷光。有如一个高傲的姑娘，怀着天真而冷淡的神情遥望着这片饱经战火摧残的大地。  
“她在痛苦里怀念远方人，她那一颗颗的泪珠，滴落在她订婚的戒指上……”  
面颊为什么又感觉到了不争气的泪水呢？娜塔莎一向是讨厌哭的啊。也许是为了被战争耽搁了的音乐学院的梦想；为了自己注定要在军大衣里度过的青春；为了那个从未谋面的也叫娜塔莎的姑娘；为了再也不能回到未婚妻身边的侦察兵中尉卡列金；为了营地上这些也许明天就会牺牲的战士……  
“未婚夫出门去，到那遥远地方，要等多少时光，他才能回家乡……”  
也许，还为了这个为她拉手风琴伴奏的青年。她仿佛觉得，那颗明亮的星星向他投下的光辉是那样冰冷。他默默地站在那清冽的光华下面，好像一座被人遗忘了的灯塔。  
“等到春天来临，他就要回来了，快乐将随着太阳升起！”  
当她终于唱完的时候，娜塔莎低低地说了一声：“请原谅！”就飞快地跑回掩蔽部里去了，不让任何人看见她。

（二十七）  
“她在爱着，只是她自己还不知道。”伊万若有所思地目送着妹妹的背影。  
“也许她是知道的，只是她自己不愿承认……”  
他一直放在王耀掌心下的那只手，轻轻地捏成了拳头：  
“为什么？”  
王耀一直扣在他手腕上的那只手，慢慢地舒展了开去：  
“在战争的岁月里，爱情给人带来的痛苦，也许远远大于它所能给予的幸福。”  
“战争是不请自来的，爱情也是。”他的目光依旧越过人群，停留在熊熊的篝火上，“它们想要来的时候，没人阻挡得了。”  
“战争刚爆发的时候，我们就知道要对它反抗到底。”王耀忽然挣脱开他的手，起身走开了，“……可是对爱情呢？”  
身旁突如其来的空虚感迫使他跟着王耀一直走到营地边上。当黑黝黝的杨树林就在眼前的时候，王耀蓦然转回身来。他一时收不住脚步，差点迎面撞了上去。借着漫天的星辉，而非已经遗落在身后很远的篝火，这天夜晚伊万终于第一次细细端详着王耀的面孔。  
这不是白天在杨树林里，无可奈何地任他取笑的王耀；也不是在罗迦切沃——别廖扎的林海雪原中，温顺羞涩地任他爱怜的王耀；甚至也不是互诉衷肠之前他所欣赏的“好朋友”王耀。一种异乎寻常的气质几乎让这张脸判若两人。直到一年以后，当伊万惊异地发现自己竟然手脚齐全地活过了斯大林格勒战役，他才明白过来：只有硬从鬼门关被拉回来、刚刚回到生活中的人，才会有这样的神情。  
可是现在他能做的，只是将两手放在王耀的肩上，沉声说：“别这样！”

“我本来以为你会去安慰娜塔莎的。”王耀答非所问地说，“作为男人，很明白怎么控制自己。可是姑娘家究竟不一样。”  
隐然有一丝落寞爬上伊万心头，他发现此时王耀的所思所想压根不在他们彼此身上：  
“就让娜塔申卡自己长一长吧。如果是从前那样的日子，作哥哥的倒还可以宠宠她。可这是在战争时期……她自己也在部队里，以后有更残酷的事情等着她啊。”  
他觉得王耀眉心那一道皱纹简直像是马刀劈出来的深沟，并随着王耀严肃的声音飞快地变宽变长，差点就要赶上装甲车履带在雪地上轧出的沟壑：  
“万尼亚……在娜塔莎来我们连之前，有过另一个卫生员。我记得很清楚，10月19日那天，我们连里的男人谁都没被打死。可是她，一个姑娘家，却牺牲了……当我们在泥泞的田野上给她挖墓坑时，这样的念头就老折磨着我。”那双夜一样深沉的眸子忽然直视着伊万，好像要将他整个吞没进去，“将来等我上了年纪，要是有人来质问我：‘为什么你一个男人活下来了，可是那些本该被你们保卫着的姑娘们，却被子弹打死，或是在被围困、被占领的土地上耗尽青春呢？’那时我可怎么回答……”  
这话听在伊万耳朵里，让他很想把王耀拥进怀里好好安慰一下。可他这会儿真不敢，尽管他们之前曾那样亲密过。因为他也在想那些本应幸福的姑娘：被百感交集所折磨着的妹妹；在被围困的城市里苦等牺牲者归来的未婚妻；在秋天的田野上牺牲的步兵连前任卫生员……假如他能够看透王耀的所有想法，那么他就能听到另一个姑娘的哭诉：“可是你们在哪里？你们为什么还不打过来？我不是那些坚强的姑娘，我吃不了苦，可是让我拿什么相信你们能打回来呢？”  
他无言以对。仿佛王耀在他所不知道的那段时间里飞快地长大了。他觉得自己现在能给王耀的就只有一双默默倾听的耳朵。  
“看着你妹妹，我常常就想起我家的春燕……她还不识字的时候，就听得出日本轰炸机的声音，知道什么时候该就地卧倒。”温柔中带有心疼的神情霎时间浮现在王耀的面容上，“过了年她该满十二岁了。我常常就做梦：也许等我回到故乡的时候，和平就会来到我那饱经战乱的祖国？如果没有，我情愿自己再扛上几年枪，几年都无所谓！要是能让我妹妹长成大姑娘后不再遇到战争，当哥哥的人是什么都可以做的……”

“也许等我回到故乡的时候……”  
直到这时伊万才忽然反应过来：有一件事情在过去几个月中，一直被他怀着难以名状的心情给有意无意地忽视掉了——  
王耀是从遥远的异国他乡来到这里——来到自己身边的。有一天，王耀将回到祖国去。  
“……是啊，你将来是要回自己的祖国去的。”他好半天才找出一句话来，“而且谁也不能阻拦你！”  
伊万一直觉得自己是幸福的人，因为他想做什么，全都能称心如意地做成。可如今他怀着几乎是孩子般的妒忌和痛苦，认识到令他骄傲不已的这句话要用来形容另一个人了。  
他的肩膀感觉到王耀的脸庞轻轻地埋了上去。  
“请原谅。”  
他托着王耀的下巴，将这张苍白的东方人的面孔抬了起来，尽量用最自然的声音说道：  
“为什么要说这个……在我的祖国最艰难的时候，你和她站到了一起……每一个俄罗斯人都应该感谢你才对……”他再也抑制不住热烈的感情，声音激动得几乎变了调，“你知道我在想什么吗？要是我当时没能把你救出来，套你的话来说，难道将来要让别人质问我：‘你是俄罗斯母亲的儿子，为什么竟让这个年轻的中国人为她去牺牲，你自己反而活下来了？’”  
王耀的脸庞在他手上微微颤抖了一下，而他神经质地笑了笑，继续说道：  
“说来我还要感谢你的祖国……她把她的儿子中最美好的一个送到我的身边来。将来她比我更需要你的时候，你以为我会忘恩负义地霸着不还给她吗……”  
王耀挣脱开他的手，用自己的手蒙住了眼睛。  
“万尼亚……万涅奇卡！让我说一句和祖国无关的事情，就只说一句。”王耀猛地把手拿开，从那双夜一样的眸子里骤然发出白昼般的光辉来，“你读过《战争与和平》吧。你还记得皮埃尔对罗斯托娃说的话吗？‘如果我不是我，而是世界上最漂亮、最聪明、最好的人，并且是完全自由的，那么此刻我就发誓永远和你在一起了！’”  
“这个比喻应该让我来打。”伊万摇了摇头，“我才是不幸的皮埃尔，而你是罗斯托娃。”  
“别把我比成姑娘家。我是近卫军侦察兵王耀！”  
这句话王耀完全是以嗔怪的口气说出来的，就好像白天在杨树林里那无所顾忌的对话一样。伊万甚至觉到了某种轻松，尽管他清楚现在的气氛跟那时完全是两码事。  
“我从来没有把你当成姑娘家，从来没有！”伊万郑重其事地说，“天底下有哪一个姑娘能像你这么好啊！”

当他们一前一后地向着篝火旁的人群走去之时，王耀听见伊万在他背后唱歌。  
这支歌不是《别惹我们》，也不是《远在小河对岸》，也不是《英雄恰巴耶夫走遍乌拉尔山》，那些歌里至今回荡着1918——1921年那些激动人心的岁月。这是一支古老的俄罗斯民歌，当初，骑兵战士伊万?布拉金斯基在那个金色的黄昏向着王耀奔驰而来时，唱的就是它。

“凄凉的捷列克河畔，四处弥漫硝烟。  
四万人的哥萨克骑兵在浴血鏖战，  
鲜血染红河畔，尸体遮盖荒原，  
倒在血海中的士兵有成千上万。

我们首领知道，该让谁去征战。  
战士跃马奔赴疆场，我却下火线。  
哥萨克命运和自由，全都属于他们，  
我却回到尘土飞扬、凄凉的家园……”

整个营地上都跟着唱了起来，只有不会唱这支歌的王耀在百感交集地倾听。这支描述士兵命运的哥萨克民谣呵，当它第一次闯进他的耳中时，他就说过：“步行的人不可能唱得那样奔放和悲壮。只有骑手，才能有原野一样辽阔的歌声。”  
如今失去了战马的伊万，加入了他们步兵连。步兵战士们雄浑悲怆的歌声却像最快的骏马，一直要载着整个营地奔到天上去。

“……啊，第一颗子弹，啊，第一颗子弹，  
啊，第一颗子弹飞来，马腿被射穿。  
啊，第二颗子弹，啊，第二颗子弹，  
啊，第二颗子弹飞来，伤在我心坎……”

比之前听娜塔莎读信时，更深沉也更博大的一种悲痛，沉甸甸地压在王耀的心上。这正是伊万和战友们的歌声赠给他的新年礼物，他无从拒绝，也无从藏身。世界上的任何一处战壕，都不能将他从这悲痛中掩护起来。

“……弟兄们啊，弟兄，一定要保重！  
跟随我们头领阿塔曼，不再有悲痛。  
弟兄们啊，弟兄，一定要保重！  
跟随我们头领阿塔曼，不再有悲痛。”

（二十八）  
王耀觉得，这悲痛并非来自炮火连天的前线岁月，而是被歌声从他遥远的孩提时代里带到战场上来了。士兵的歌声，这一匹追得上似水流年的快马啊……  
“妈妈，为什么爸爸很久很久都不回来？难道他不爱您吗？”  
“他是爱我的。但我在他心中只占了很小的位置，他把更多的爱，给了那些不幸的人们。”  
“妈妈，那你为什么还要爱爸爸？”  
“因为妈妈知道，那个位置虽然很小，却无可替代……”  
王耀从小就知道，人生在世，有着太多的痛苦和不幸。可是这些总有一天会结束，因为世上有爸爸——长久以来，他正是照着爸爸的样子来锻炼自己的啊。  
可是，他也知道，爸爸对得起所有不幸的人，却惟独对不起妈妈。妈妈却从不怨恨，因为她爱爸爸……  
当他重新在篝火前坐下的时候，一个比篝火还热烈的声音，在他心头燃烧着——  
“战争是不请自来的，爱情也是。它们想要来的时候，难道有谁阻挡得了吗？”  
如果阻挡不了，那就勇敢地迎上去吧！  
归队后重见伊万的那一刻，将永远铭刻在他的心中：那个林神般俊美的青年靠在高高的白杨树下，专心致志地作画。仿佛这不是在战争的最前线，而是在战前的某个静谧的假日，在学生们所习惯和喜爱的郊外远足中。他意识到：在眼前的普通一兵伊万?布拉金斯基身上，有一种像和平生活一样朴实而美好的东西。对于经历过酷刑的折磨与死亡的威胁，如今刚从病榻上回到自己人身边的王耀来说，这是多么宝贵啊……  
他久久地躲在树后凝望着这一切。不仅是出于重逢后可能的羞涩与不安，更因为他担心自己一旦现身，这和平生活的幻象就会消散殆尽。可是，当他猝不及防地落入伊万的怀抱时，听着那孩童般无所顾忌的玩笑，望着树尖上耀眼的蓝天，他竟然感觉到和平的一天真的降临了……  
那耀眼、静谧又美丽的蓝天，若是能够永远停在这片杨树林的上空，该有多好啊……

……他心里跟明镜似的：他们俩是恰好赶上了前线天空的片刻宁静。当王耀刚走进树林的时候，他就小心地绕过那些被炮火轰倒在地的树干，也绕过树下一座座战士的新坟。作为被收复的土地的一部分，杨树林里不久前也发生过殊死的战斗，如今却平静得好像暌违已久的战前时光。  
同时他也明白：他们只是暂时驻扎在这里。当行军作战的命令重新下达的时候，他们就要重新投入那隆隆作响、有节奏地碾压人类生命的战争磨盘中去了。  
这些事情他早在卫生营里就想过了。这些日子，他不仅知道自己现在爱着谁，同时也知道自己现在是谁。  
他是一名军人。  
只有白天在杨树林里，以及那一夜在雪原中的时候——那时他在伊万的怀抱里；那时人间苦难离他有千里之遥；那时他没有身份也没有责任；那时他并不因爱情而害羞或恐惧；那时无论是谁——包括他自己，都不能将他责备。那时他是完全自由的。  
“如果我不是我，而是世界上最漂亮、最聪明、最好的人，并且是完全自由的，那么此刻我就发誓永远和你在一起了！”  
1812年冬天，当一次失败的恋爱让娜塔莎?罗斯托娃痛不欲生的时候，皮埃尔?别祖霍夫就是这样对她说的。就在两卷本《战争与和平》上卷的最后一页。王耀记得很清楚，因为他只来得及读完上卷，就匆忙把书还给图书馆，上前线去了。  
所以他并不知道：罗斯托娃最后还是和皮埃尔在一起了。

第二天一大早，王耀就到师长的掩蔽部里去了。他必须就五天前的一件事情作出答复。当他还在卫生营里的时候，那位给他颁发奖章的首长和他谈过一次。按首长的说法：作为前来苏联学习的、异国革命者的后代，王耀完全有权利——或者说是有义务留在后方。  
“别以为我在侮辱您的军人荣誉，年轻人。”首长这么跟他说，“您应该留在后方，继续学习。您想考哪所学校，就考哪所学校。将来好回去建设你的祖国。”  
当时他这样回答：他的父亲是牺牲在反击日本法西斯的战场上的，如今他身在苏联，与德国法西斯战斗也是理所当然的事情。况且在这里累积的军事经验，也可以让他回国后致力于祖国解放的战场上。可是首长的食指却不以为然地敲了敲桌子：“革命总有一天会胜利，战争总有一天会结束，您的祖国需要建设，然后您打算干什么呢？”  
“以后有的是时间学习。”那时他还在嘴硬，“在战争结束之前，我决不背叛军人的职责。”  
“那我们就送您去军事学校。共产国际要求为您这样的革命后代提供各种便利。很快您就可以获得中尉军衔。然后您还可以回到苏联红军的部队里继续战斗，将来回国战斗时也更有经验。您想进什么兵种的学校都行。航空学校、坦克学校、炮兵学校都可以。”首长离开前这样说道，“我建议您还是不要在步兵了。您自己也知道，前线上再苦苦不过步兵，死起来简直像嗑瓜子一样容易……我给您五天的考虑时间。”  
五天来王耀常常在想这件事情。回到后方继续学习，难道这对他一点吸引力都没有吗？组织上送他赴苏前讲得很清楚：就是让他学习去的。不然他们早就放任他去东北，参加父亲生前的队伍去了。当他在莫斯科的中学学科竞赛中拿了生物学第一名，却在作文中写自己的理想是成为父亲那样的军人时，班主任问他：“为什么？”他的回答是：“因为我的祖国需要这样。”  
“那是责任，不是理想！王，你自己有真正想做的事情吗？”  
就在那时他开始明白：自己真正想要成为的是一位生物学家……可是现在，他还是坚持认为，战争的时候一个人不应该有别的选择。前线上多少人是直接从教室的板凳上来到这里的啊……那么进军事学校呢？如果把个人发展和将来报效祖国相结合，这无疑是最有利的。  
——等上三个月或者六个月，当他从军事学校毕业后，基本上是不可能再回到原来的部队里来了。  
“就让我为自己考虑一下吧……”

当王耀从师长的掩蔽部里出来的时候，他一眼就望见远处站着的、好像一株苍松的伊万?布拉金斯基。这位从前的骑兵战士——现在的步兵侦察员将两手插在军大衣口袋里，不知为何，王耀总觉得它们在那里已经攥成了两个紧紧的拳头。  
伊万一定知道他为何要去师长的掩蔽部——伊万想要知道的事情，怎么会有不知道的啊！  
“万尼亚！”  
他一直跑到这个苍松似的青年跟前，两手伸到伊万军大衣的口袋里。果然不出他所料，他怜惜地将那一对拳头轻轻地掰开，十指交握，小心翼翼地将它们从口袋里牵出来。  
“万尼亚……战争结束前我哪儿也不去！我就留在步兵连，和大家在一起……和你在一起！”他踮起脚尖，尽量平视着伊万那双饱含忧愁的眼睛，“所以，高兴点儿吧！笑一个，笑一个吧！你不是一直都爱笑吗？”  
最后这句话他几乎是用哄小孩的语气说出来的——就像从前他哄眼泪汪汪的春燕小妹妹一样。伊万将自己的手用力挣脱出来，以快得令人难以察觉的动作抚了一下落在他肩上的那一束黑发。  
“认识你之前我一直都爱笑的！倒是自从见过你这匹不听话的小白马，又是要跟你闹别扭，又是要悔恨交加地去找你。又是要玩命地把半死不活的你抢回来，又是要心焦地等你伤愈归队……然后还要害怕你哪一天会离开……”伊万狠狠地跺了一下脚，“要笑一个还真不容易！”  
“唉，万尼亚，可别这样。天上的银河是侦察兵的足迹，你以为我会离开这条道路，去走别的路吗……你还记得吗？我那天夜里跟你说过的……”他说不下去了，想到那天晚上，王耀的脸不争气地红了起来。  
“耀，你爱怎样做，就怎样做吧……你和我其实是一样的人，永远忠实于自己……”  
“伊万?布拉金斯基，你可要听好了。这世界上有四样最美好的事物，我将永远为之忠实。”王耀定定地看着面前的人，一字一句地说，“祖国、军人荣誉、生物学家的理想，还有你。你在我心中只有一个很小的位置，却是不可替代的……”

（二十九）  
“莫斯科在广播，莫斯科在广播……1942年1月7日战报……”  
门铃刚响过第一声，柳芭?奥尔洛娃就像小鸟儿似的飞了过去。一刹那工夫，两只小手就各扬着一封信，飞回了仍在收听战报广播的妈妈身边。  
“妈妈！”柳芭喊道，“爸爸又从前线来信啦！”  
两封信都折成三角形，这确实是战时前线来信的标志。可是妈妈看了一眼信封，却笑着摇摇头：“嗳，宝贝儿，这可不是爸爸。这是娜塔莎小姨和万尼亚舅舅寄来的信。”  
柳芭喜欢娜塔莎小姨，因为小姨模样儿长得美，歌唱得也好听。柳芭也喜欢万尼亚舅舅，因为舅舅画画不得了。柳芭一直把舅舅战前给她画的一幅肖像挂在床头，用她自己的话形容，那可是“比真柳芭还要像柳芭”。当然啦，还因为舅舅长得帅……  
“再帅也比不上爸爸。”每次想到这里，柳芭总要严肃地补充一句。世界上没有人能比得上她的爸爸、空军上尉安德烈?奥尔洛夫。听老人们说，七年前爸爸还是个航空学校的学生，到别廖扎村度暑假，全村的姑娘有事没事都到他窗外晃悠。最后爸爸就把妈妈带到莫斯科来了。他们走的时候，十二岁的娜塔莎小姨拉着长脸，因为这美男子压根没注意到她。十四岁的万尼亚舅舅倒很开心，因为这美男子在村里把他的风头都抢完了。  
“妈妈，信里写了些什么呀？”看着妈妈拆开其中一封信，柳芭好奇地问道。可妈妈并没有像往常那样，将来信读给柳芭听。她的眼神里先是闪过一丝诧异，然后现出一点笑意来：“宝贝儿，你还小，你还不懂哪。信里写的是爱情。”  
柳芭霎时委屈起来：她都快五岁了。半年前爸爸上前线的时候还特意叮嘱：“柳芭，你是大孩子了，一定要关心妈妈和她肚子里的小弟弟或小妹妹。”半年过去，眼看着柳芭就要当姐姐了，可妈妈竟然还拿她当小丫头看！  
“爸爸都说我是大孩子了！”柳芭不满地喊道，“街对面保育院里的伊丽莎白大元帅，上个星期还提拔我当将军呢。爱情我也懂，我经常跟保育院里的小朋友一起讨论……”  
“去找你的伊丽莎白大元帅玩吧，亲爱的柳芭将军，妈妈要写回信……”

当女儿的脚步声消失在门外的时候，冬妮娅?奥尔洛娃换了个姿势，让自己和腹中的胎儿都能更舒服一些，然后细细端详着手中这张已开封的信纸。要不是寄信人写着娜塔丽娅?布拉金斯卡娅，她还真不相信这是出于一向严谨的妹妹之手。  
信写得相当不像话：字迹潦草、涂涂抹抹、语无伦次。唯一一句没有语法错误的话，是末尾一句：“我要完了，亲姐姐，救救我，告诉我该怎么办吧……”  
就是这样一封信，做大姐的人到底也看明白了。“没想到娜塔莎这丫头也有坠入情网的一天啊。”冬妮娅思忖着，“看这封信，好像还死撑着不想承认。不过看这句话，好像有点承认的意思，却又在害怕……万尼亚也真是，跟她在一个部队里，也不会开导开导她……”  
这时她才想起万尼亚的信还没拆开，但她自认为能猜出信里写了点什么。因为她以前收到的弟弟的前线来信都差不多：“活着，健康，保重，万尼亚。”很明显，万尼亚故意要拿出一副沉稳老练、惜字如金的军人气势来。  
“他就是个傻小子。还是不要指望他劝娜塔莎了。”冬妮娅一边拆弟弟的信，一边怀着大姐姐常有的优越感和宠溺心想道，“他自己都没正经谈过恋爱……战前他倒是跟人家传传纸条、逛逛公园什么的，可那算个啥呀……”  
信刚一拆开，可把冬妮娅吓了一跳：一堆带着字迹的碎纸片纷纷扬扬地落到了桌面上。“这家伙到底想干嘛？”冬妮娅起初还在埋怨弟弟的鬼花样，但她很快从这些零碎字迹推测，万尼亚这封信远比他之前那些千篇一律的简报要营养丰富。  
于是她决定玩一玩这个拼图游戏。一刻钟后，她又好气又好笑地望着这勉强成型的信纸，心里却模模糊糊地升腾起一阵惆怅。

在信的开头，弟弟引用了《战争与和平》里的几句话——而且引用得莫名其妙。然后他就突然义愤填膺地控诉起战争了，用词之庄重简直可以发到报纸上去。接下来他开始坦白自己的嫉妒心。在冬妮娅的记忆里，她那自视甚高的弟弟还从没有这样热切地嫉妒过谁。  
“亲爱的姐姐。”他写道，“我知道你看了心里不好过，毕竟安德烈也在前线上。可是我必须明明白白地说：我嫉妒你，因为你遇到爱人的时候，战争还没有爆发。我嫉妒小柳芭，因为她遇到爱人的时候，就再也不会有战争了。我嫉妒那些生活在五十年后、六十年后、七十年后的年轻人。我真想活到那个时候，对着他们的眼睛说：‘别忘了我，你们这些幸福的人！’”  
弟弟粗暴地涂抹掉了一大段话。接下来的字迹几乎潦草得难以辨认：“有时候我就想：我不仅仅是在保卫莫斯科，同时也在保卫着住在莫斯科的姐姐和外甥女，保卫着那些尚未出生的人——啊，我在保卫着我所嫉妒的人们，这说起来难免委屈……我为什么不委屈呢？我刚一长大，战争就好像特意为我准备着似的，迎着我来了。呸，战争倒待我不薄，给了我一个爱人。我可不敢说世界上就没有比这更好的爱人，但就算再好，我也不会拿这个爱人去换。姐姐，难道你会拿自己的安德烈，去换一个哪怕再好不过的别人吗？”  
“我怎么会去换啊！万尼亚！”读到这里，冬妮娅竟不由自主地开口说道。此刻，她觉得弟弟就坐在房间里，紫罗兰色的眼睛嫉妒地、痛苦地望着她——她能够理解，却怎么都无法将这样的神情，同那骄傲而快乐的万尼亚联系起来呵。  
她长叹一口气，继续读着这撕碎了的信纸：  
“……你可别以为我怕死。我的爱人是个勇敢的人，我也是个勇敢的人，一点也不比你的雄鹰安德烈差。我只是太愿意生活了……是啊，不可能永远打仗，总有一天我还得回到生活中的。可是我反倒害怕那期待已久的和平生活了。你明白吗，姐姐？打仗的时候，我知道爱人就在身边，就算是死神降临我也能将爱人夺回来。死神都不能将我们分开，可是和平却可以……”  
在信的末尾，弟弟用很粗的笔画龙飞凤舞地写了一行大字：  
“不要为我担心！二十年来你知道我是个怎样的人！”  
“我知道……”冬妮娅低低地说，“我知道你是个勇敢的人，我知道你写完后肯定就把这信撕得粉碎，我也知道你肯定还要把这撕碎的信寄给你姐姐看……”  
这时，她感到腹中有一只小脚轻轻地踢了一下。她怀着女性的全部温柔，轻轻地抚摩着这个小小的、温暖的、躁动不安的生命。  
“你刚才都听见了吧？这是万尼亚舅舅的信，他说他在保卫着你，他还说他嫉妒你哪……”

（三十）  
当冬妮娅和柳芭在莫斯科市内收听战报广播的时候，1942年1月初，苏军在西郊战略方向的反击乃告完成，德军已撤退到距莫斯科100到250公里以外。纳粹德国不可战胜的神话，在莫斯科城下被打破了。  
“莫斯科一碰必死！”每个人都这么说，“拿破仑办不到的事情，希特勒也别想！”  
1月8日，西方面军、加里宁方面军和布良斯克方面军开始了收复维亚济马的进攻战役。当战士们将心灵的绝大部分，都献给连天加夜的枪声、炮声、脚步声和“乌拉”声时，却始终在心底为个人的情感留一个小小的位置。虽小，却不可替代。  
就算是姐姐眼中的傻小子，也不着痕迹地觉察到了妹妹的变化：在那线条逐渐柔和起来的面庞上，两道秀眉变得更长了，就好像白鹤起飞时舒展开来的翅膀。她仍不爱笑，可是眉梢眼底却盈着稚气十足的温柔。她并不以这样的温柔看着谁，而是越过近前的一切，望向头顶遥远的蓝天。这使得她整个人也犹如冬季的天空一般，澄澈、明朗而惆怅。  
伊万早就见过这种神情。那还是在七年前，英俊的飞行员安德烈?奥尔洛夫徘徊在布拉金斯基家窗外的时候。可是直到现在，当同样的神情又出现在托里斯和娜塔莎脸上之际，他才明白：恋人们的神情并不分别属于他们自己，而是接受了彼此的馈赠。当初他在安德烈脸上，看见的是姐姐的神情；而他在姐姐的脸上，则发现了安德烈。  
托里斯和娜塔莎在战斗中都忠于职守。可是新年以来的这些日子，只要隆隆的枪炮声刚一停息，他们的脸上就会不约而同地现出这种澄澈、明朗而惆怅的神情。他们既不望着战友，也不望着彼此——事实上，他们这些天几乎都没说过话，但那完全是无关紧要的。

这些天伊万也没有机会和王耀独处。只有当一天的战斗任务结束，疲惫不堪的战士们彼此依偎着入睡之际，他才有机会靠在王耀身边。他睡不着的时候，就偷偷睁眼望一望身边的人——然后就更睡不着了。  
从前他睡眠一向很实，可现在就算睡着了也总做梦。最要命的是，这些梦完全像是真的：他梦见王耀被一颗子弹击倒在地；梦见王耀被爆炸的气浪掀到天上去；梦见王耀踏上开往军事学校的列车；梦见王耀回到中国，还给他寄了一张和某个中国姑娘的结婚照。  
他就这样一次次冷汗淋漓地惊醒过来。微微侧脸，他看见王耀熟睡的清秀脸庞靠在他身边，映着远处地平线上大火燃烧的反光，美得简直不像是真的。他伸出手来，小心而又焦灼地碰碰王耀那即使在睡梦中也还紧握着步枪的双手，感觉到了金属的冰凉与手指的温暖。于是他暂时安下心来了。  
他以极轻柔的动作，小心翼翼地确认着身边人的存在。他一会儿撩起落在苍白额头上的那缕黑发，一会儿展平眉心中间那道浅浅的皱纹，一会儿又把手温存地贴在王耀的左腰——那一夜看见的一大块紫黑色淤血，就没在伊万的心头消散过。  
越是这样怜爱，他心里就越是五味杂陈。最后他简直想揪住王耀的胸口，粗暴地摇醒过来，对着那双黑白分明的眼睛大嚷几句狠话。就像前一阵子他在给姐姐的信里写的那样——要对着生活在七十年以后的年轻人的眼睛，大喊：“别忘了我啊，你们这些幸福的人！”  
他难以自制，只好把自己那愤恨得几乎抽搐的脸庞，埋进王耀垂在他肩上的浓密黑发里去，一起藏起来的是姐姐所想象不到的痛苦和嫉妒。他就这样等待着天明，等待着下令进攻的时刻，那时他就可以表现出向来引以为荣的快乐和勇敢了。  
大火在地平线上熊熊燃烧了一夜，衬着远处爆炸的光芒，显得又残酷又美丽。

终于有一天，伊万等到了可以两人独处的时间。可是还没等他开口，王耀就向他使了个眼色。于是他们就踏着坑坑洼洼的沟壑和烧焦了的金属碎片，一前一后地向着营地边上的小树林走去了——这当然不是那片见证了幸福的杨树林，但俄罗斯的田野上，树林总是有的。  
“心里不好受就直接说吧……”王耀略为嗔怒地望着他，“像这几天夜里那样，算个什么……”  
伊万却没有丝毫做错事要悔改的意思：“我还以为你一直都睡着了呢。”  
“被你那么一摆弄，谁都得醒。”王耀的两颊微微泛红，“要是让别人看见了呢？”  
“让别人看见了也是你活该。谁叫你醒了还不把我推开的。”  
话音刚落，他就不出所料地看见了王耀又羞又气的表情。他心里清楚得很：自己本来就够难受了，在这种情况下说正经话只会让自己更不好过。赶快，趁着他们吵起来之前，赶快再说点调笑的话吧。虽然他懊恼地发现这笑话一点都不高明。  
可预想中的顶嘴并没有降临。他只听见王耀轻叹一声，然后就拉住了他的手：  
“其实我一直等着你自己把我叫醒哪……至少这会让你好受点儿。”  
他愣住了，随后一把将王耀紧紧地拥进了怀里。力气之大几乎让怀中人皱眉。  
“原谅我吧……我没叫醒你，只是想让你多睡会儿……”  
“你看，我们俩都不是太坏的人。”他听见怀里传出一个模模糊糊的声音，“甚至可以说是好人，可是好人偏偏也会让彼此难过。”

“让我们谈点别的事情吧。”不知过了多久，王耀从他怀里挣脱开来，解开胸前的衣扣，从衬衣口袋里掏出一块折叠平整的纸张，“你这家伙！把画落在树林里，这些天提也不提。要不是我捡回来……”  
“因为我知道你肯定会捡回来。”伊万感念地展开纸张，王耀的模样儿正在上面似笑非笑地望着他。  
“万尼亚……你还记得吗？很久以前你就说过：画别人都可以，可我的模样，你是怎么都画不出来的……为什么现在倒画出来了？”  
“因为意中人的肖像和别人的都不一样……别人的模样随便画画就行。”他背过身去，左手不自在地抠着身边的树皮，“起初你就在离我不远的营地上，我很放心，结果画不出来。可后来你半死不活地去了卫生营，我天天算你归队的日期，最后受不了了，非得画一个你出来才好！”  
他猛地回转身来，两手重重地按在王耀的肩膀上，阴沉地说：“你都不知道，要给自己的意中人画幅肖像，是一件多么折磨人的事情！”

（三十一）  
王耀伸出双手，一下子扣住了伊万搭在自己肩膀上的双腕。手指感觉到了脉搏那强健有力的跳跃，这霎时让王耀想起了遥远的童年时代，妈妈教他怎样给自己把脉。他永远也忘不了那一瞬间的惊诧、欣喜与感动：如果说在外婆的墓地上，他生平第一次认识到大地给予和接纳生命的魅力；那么，从血液的永无止境的奔腾里，他生平第一次认识到：自己是这生生不息的大地的一部分，因而自己和大地一样不老不死。  
他真舍不得将手从伊万的腕上移开！  
“万尼亚！你就是生命！”他用小男孩那样嘹亮的声音说。  
“研究生物的人才会说这种话。”伊万重又回复了一贯不动声色的玩笑口吻，“我就是个画画儿的，我的任务是把生命表现在纸上，按照我的意思，再给他们第二层生命。”  
这时王耀才想起，自己那幅肖像画一直捏在伊万手里，不知道该皱成什么样了。他急忙抢过画纸，还好，但是画纸的一个角已经在伊万的手心变得又皱又破，还被汗水浸透了。  
“瞧你！这么不爱惜！”  
“等战争结束了，我给你画张更好的。这算个什么啊……”  
肖像画在一张从学生练习簿撕下来的纸上，大概是部队收复别廖扎村时，伊万拐回家拿来的。毕竟在前线上不能奢望高级画纸和油墨水彩，但王耀却着实喜欢这简练的铅笔画稿。尤其是画中人那一双似笑非笑的眼睛——这是他自己的眼睛，却让他在亲切之余又觉几分新奇。战前他照镜子的时候，从未发现自己有过这般眼神。  
但他明白，如今的自己不可能有别样的神情。因为他看得见：这些天来托里斯和娜塔莎就是这般模样，万尼亚也是如此——那冬季晴空般澄澈、明朗而惆怅的神情啊……  
他不记得自己是怎样踮起脚尖，双手勾住万尼亚的脖子，对着心上人的嘴唇结结实实地吻了上去。他唯一记得的是，当那双结实温暖的手臂环过他腰际的时候，自己的脸颊忽然像烫得像火烧一样。

“你还说画得不好哪！”他不着痕迹地挣脱开来，好不容易才压下刚刚因自己的主动而生发的一阵羞赧，手指在画上点来点去，“你看这眼睛，画得多好……”  
“你指的地方明明是脖子。”伊万笑着眨眨眼，在王耀眼中这笑容简直像看耍猴一样。为了证明自己不是猴，王耀像大人物讲话前那样清清嗓子，一本正经地说：“你看这眼睛，真是画龙点睛的一笔啊……”  
俄语中对应“画龙点睛”的表达方式是什么，他一时想不起来，情急之下只好用祖国的语言说出了这个抑扬顿挫的成语。果不其然，他看见伊万迷惑不解地抬抬眉毛，急忙补充一句：“就是画一条龙，再给它点上眼睛，然后它就活了！”  
“你先告诉我，这‘龙’是什么？”  
王耀莫名地高兴起来。在这个总把他当小家伙的伊万面前，他终于找到些优越感了：“在我的祖国，龙是传说中的灵物，老百姓都很尊崇它……说起来不怕你笑话，妈妈曾想给我取名叫小龙……”他滔滔不绝地讲了一大堆关于龙的东西，直到伊万苦着脸求他：“行啦，给我讲讲画龙点睛的故事吧！”  
“在一千四百多年前——比莫斯科公国还早！”他得意地冲伊万扬扬下巴，“那时中国有一位大画家，画起画来简直像是活的——没准你将来就赶得上他——有一天，他在墙上画了四条龙，但只有一条龙点上了眼睛。过了片刻，电闪雷鸣，那条点上眼睛的龙就飞走了……”  
“……为什么？”  
“因为龙有灵性啊……点上眼睛就飞走了，没点眼睛的还留在墙上。”  
“耀……后来那条龙飞回来了吗？”  
“龙是最自由的，谁能束缚得了龙啊，飞走后就再也没有回来了……”  
心头刹那间撞起一阵钝痛，王耀看不见自己的脸色变得煞白。只是在那一刻，他感觉自己真的双脚离地、腾飞起来了——伊万一下子揽住他的肩背和腿弯，就像新年前夕在另一片杨树林里那样，将他仰面朝天地抱在怀里了。唉，他们那时多幸福啊……

他没有挣扎或吵闹，只是将脸庞紧紧地埋在伊万的脖颈，不让伊万看见自己的眼睛。就像在别廖扎村附近的森林里，伊万第一次吻他时那样。  
“真好，我们到底还是回到这个话题上了。”他听见伊万压着嗓子说道，“你这条小龙到底还是要飞走的吧？可要是我一直这样抱着你，不让你飞走呢？”  
“我飞不走的……我会一直留在大地上……万涅奇卡，还记得你以前说的话吗……我们俩都是大地上的工作者，将来我们的名字会以大地的名义并列的……大地是母亲啊……”  
他不做声了，生怕自己再说下去就会放声大哭起来。  
“可是各人有各人的母亲，你想说的是这个吧？”  
“你不需要去想那些。”他从伊万怀里挣扎着下地——他是多么留恋这个怀抱啊，但是他也明白，再这样躺上一会，他就会彻底缴械投降，“你只要知道我现在和你在一起就好……”

战争无时无刻不按自己的方式支配人们的命运。 到了1942年1月下旬，从西欧调来的德军若干师，使得维亚济马战线上的双方兵力对比重新有利于敌。战争几乎是凭着惯性推进了。攻势有所减弱，步调有点不稳。眼看着又有一段时间将转入防御了。  
花名册上不断划去旧的名字，补充进新兵，有些人的名字还没来得及被记住，就被划去了。在最近的一次进攻中，步兵侦察连又一次遭到了惨痛的损失。娜塔莎忙着料理伤员，准备把他们送到卫生营去。王耀、托里斯和其他没受伤的人，一声不吭地在挖墓坑。掘墓人中没有伊万?布拉金斯基，他的左肩负伤了，妹妹刚给他包扎过。现在他抚摸着用绷带挂在身上的左手，紫罗兰色的眼睛阴郁地望着那些把死者安放在墓坑里的生者。  
王耀刚一忙活完，就来到他身边坐下，默不作声地将一只手放在他的膝盖上。很快，连里从附近的村庄借来了一辆大车，要派一个战士把伤员们护送到卫生营。王耀理所当然地承担了这个任务。伤员们躺在车中的稻草堆上，很快被颠簸得睡着了。只有伊万一个人在车沿上坐直了身子，默默地望着王耀坐在马上赶车的背影，仿佛自己的目光能绕到前面去，迎上那双沉思和孤寂的、黑白分明的眼睛。  
当卫生营的帐篷出现在眼前的时候，王耀转过身来，在他那白金色的头发上揉了一把：“万尼亚！别担心，在卫生营里呆上一阵就能归队的……”  
王耀并没有立刻返回前沿去，他要等着看一看伊万的伤情究竟如何。王耀所熟悉的那位护士长拆开伊万肩头的绷带，皱起了眉头，和身边的主任医生交头接耳了一阵，然后宣布：“伤倒是不重，却很麻烦，必须做个手术。我们决定把您送到莫斯科的医院里去。”  
“我哪儿也不去！”伊万忽然大喊起来，“我就留在卫生营，要是你们不治，我马上就回前线！”  
护士长厉害地挑高了两条纤细的眉毛：“您这人怎么回事？就拿您这位朋友来说吧。”她冲着王耀的方向抬抬下颏，“人家呆在这里的时候可真听话，您倒好……”  
“万尼亚……”一直默默站在旁边的王耀终于开口说道，“她说的对，肩上的伤不好伺候，一点也惊动不起，而且肩是关节部位，不容易收口……”  
他们俩心里都明白！如果伤员留在卫生营，那么伤愈后还可以回到原部队；若是被送到了后方医院……出院后被分配到哪，就很难说了。  
“对不起。”伊万沉重地呼吸着，闷声说道：“要是我坚持不去医院，会怎么样？”  
“会拖上好久，勉强好了也会留下病根。”护士长语气复杂地回答，“弄不好还得截肢。您要是还想要这条胳膊，就乖乖去莫斯科做手术。”  
伊万垂下头，不再说话了。他记不清自己怎样坐上去莫斯科的卡车，也记不清自己怎样和王耀告别。他只记得当卡车开出老远的时候，他还在固执地回头张望着——路边那个面色苍白、神情肃穆的王耀，那一句似有似无的耳语还在他耳边回响：  
“我会找到你的……因为王耀想要找到的人，没有找不到的。”

（三十二）  
总共只有一刻钟的时间，从护士长做出决定，到伤员们登上前往莫斯科的军用卡车。他们俩就在这一刻钟里并肩而坐，其中一个人的一只手，放在另一个人的膝盖上。  
究竟是谁的手放在谁的膝盖上？想不起来。究竟谁对谁说了些什么？想不起来。这突如其来的别离留给王耀的惟一记忆，是当卡车发动机吼叫起来的时候，伊万突然从卡车挡板后面微微伸出头来，低声说道：  
“真想像以前那样抱一抱你啊……可是左手……”  
这可能是他的幻觉。因为他只顾着提醒伊万在车上不要乱动，没太注意伊万到底说了些什么。而伊万的话也很快就被发动机的怒吼盖住，跟卡车一起消失在通往莫斯科的道路上了。他一个人留在卫生营的地盘上，迷惑不解，惘然若失。  
也许，这整个突如其来的别离都是他的幻觉吧。这些日子他竭力不去想别离的事情，尽管别离就横亘在战争胜利后的某一天。因为在那一天到来之前，他们没有时间痛苦，他们惟有相爱的时间。  
可是就在那一刻钟的工夫，一切都改变了。不，与这确实存在着的可怕的离别相比，伊万?布拉金斯基留给他的全部记忆，才更像是幻觉。仿佛世界上从来就没有过这个人。从来没有人怀着不顾一切的热情吻过他；从来没有人出其不意地将他整个儿抱在怀里；从来没有人将一阵阵令他战栗的呼吸热浪吹进他的耳朵，唤他“我的黑眼睛的小傻瓜呵，我的不听话的小白马”。至于他自己，也从来没有坐在一段被炮火摧倒在地的树干上，出神地凝望着不知何时何人刻下的“И”和“Я”。  
“万——尼——亚！”他像那天坐在树干上一样，默默地呼喊着，“万尼亚！你到底在哪儿？真的有过你这个人吗？”

前线的日子一天天地过，花名册上的姓名一天天地变更。2月10日傍晚，当王耀和托里斯坐在篝火前面啃黑面包的时候，侦察连连长在篝火的另一边坐了下来，点上一支纸烟。他那两只距离很宽的灰眼睛阴郁地望着篝火对面的两个战士，用一种完全不像是长官的口吻开了口：  
“小伙子们……你们都不知道自己是多棒的侦察兵！从战争刚一开始就跟着我，一直到现在，还留在连队里的也只有你们俩啦。”他毫无恶意地冲着营地上的其他人做了个粗鲁的手势，“那些边打仗边补充进来的战士，到底没有你们看着亲切。”  
在1941年夏天组成这个连队的第一批步兵侦察员，到了1942年2月几乎伤亡殆尽。连里的“老战士”只剩下了王耀和托里斯?罗里纳提斯。“可就是你们俩也留不住。”话音刚落，连长就起身拖着沉重的步伐离去了。  
“看来传言是真的。”篝火映在托里斯蔚蓝的眼睛里，好像波罗的海上孤独的灯塔，“我们很快就会被调走了……”  
王耀这些天也有所耳闻：由于战事需要，连队将进行调整。最有经验的侦察兵——说白了就是他和托里斯，将被调到其他部队去。这样一来，就算伊万出院后能回到连队里来——尽管这个可能性微乎其微，他们也无法再在一起战斗了。这个终于被证实了的消息，并没有太让他震惊或难过。心里只剩下无穷无尽的空虚。  
也许可以作一个乐观的设想：伊万和他会在新的部队里相遇？不，还是不要这样想。俄罗斯土地辽阔，一旦丢失掉一个人，很难再找到。  
他揽住了托里斯的肩膀。自从传言出现的这些天来，在朋友那明显瘦削下去的面容上，鼻子变尖了，眼睛变大了，嘴角也现出了忧郁的皱纹。  
“托里斯，好兄弟，我们俩大概也不可能被调到同一个地方吧？”  
“很难。”托里斯闷声答道，“以后你就听不到我诉说关于娜塔莎的事情了。”  
“你还会遇到很多好朋友的，托里斯！”  
“朋友会有很多，可是爱人只有一个……”  
“……丢失以后就很难、很难再找到了……”

“耀，你觉得多长的时间，才会爱上一个人？”  
“罗密欧和朱丽叶仅仅用了一夜。”  
“我只用了短短一瞥。十岁的时候，我在波罗的海之滨的公园里，和一个小姑娘擦肩而过。一瞬间我觉得她就是这世上的所有光明和美丽。为此我的好朋友菲利克斯三天不和我说话……”这一晚托里斯的脸上，终于第一次现出了隐隐的笑意，“那一瞥就留在我的记忆里。我花了九年时间，去年终于从人群中再一次认出她来。那就是她——娜塔莎！说起来有些傻气，你相信这样的故事吗？”  
王耀紧紧地握住了朋友的手：  
“我相信……我相信！只要你想找一个人，没有找不到的！哪怕很难、很难……”  
“哪怕已经过去了许多年！我既然已经找到了她一次，就肯定可以再找到她第二次。耀，让我们都快活点吧。总会有重逢的一天的！”托里斯的声音激动得几乎不像是他本人，“真愿意活着啊……为了这个，让我们来干一杯吧！”  
两只掉漆的搪瓷杯清脆地碰响了一下，两个朋友将前线配给的伏特加一饮而尽。也许他们还能喝更多，但他们确实以为自己醉了。

“再见吧，我的朋友，再见。  
我亲爱的，你永远留在我的心间。  
命中注定的别离，  
预示着相逢就在前面……”

托里斯用略带醉意的声音，轻轻诵读着诗人谢尔盖?叶赛宁生前最后的几行诗句。王耀像兄弟那样挽着他的胳膊，一声不吭地听了半天，后来忽然就用中文唱起歌来了。  
当他还在故乡上学堂的时候，就学会和喜欢上了这首歌。以至于到延安后，新的伙伴都笑话他多愁善感——可是后来，在他去苏联的那一天，小伙伴们正是唱着这首歌送他走的啊。

“长亭外，古道边，芳草碧连天。  
晚风拂柳笛声残，夕阳山外山。  
天之涯，地之角，知交半零落。  
一斛浊酒尽余欢，今宵别梦寒。”

他确实没醉，却像喝醉了似的跑着调。刚刚喝下去的伏特加慢慢地涌到脸上来，几乎要呛得他流眼泪。

（三十三）  
窗户上面全都粘着十字交叉的胶条，这是为了防止空袭时玻璃碎片飞迸伤人。墙上钉着“防空壕”标志的木牌，路边堆放着沙土袋与胶合板。去年修筑的防御工事还留在街道上，那时莫斯科已经做好了巷战的准备。所幸，前线的战斗使得这些街垒没有派上用场。对于一个刚从前线回到莫斯科的人，目之所及的一切不能不让他百感交集。  
这正是王耀在1942年2月13日所见到的。中午，他到莫斯科市委办完事后，就直奔军医院去了。在那里人家告诉他，伤员布拉金斯基术后恢复得很快，两个小时前刚刚出院走人。“2月17日之前，他要到第62集团军报到。”和伊万同病房的一个伤员说道，“不过他说走之前要去姐姐家坐一会儿……”  
王耀没再多问一句就离开了病房。他压根就不知道伊万的姐姐家在何处——就算知道又怎么样？也许伊万已经离开莫斯科了，战时铁路交通常有种种意外，抓紧时间赶路也是理所当然的。也许伊万上路前会到原来的部队拐一趟吧，去和战友们道个别——去和他道个别。那时战友们大概也只能说：“王耀今天早晨已经走了……”  
霎时间他心平气静了：他们的重逢落空了，重逢之后新的别离也落空了。他已经失去了万尼亚一次，如今就用不着再失去第二次了。千百年来，人们总是怀着极大的热忱去准备种种别离，为的是将来能在独处的时光中慢慢回味这一壶苦酒。可是他们俩却只有那突如其来的一刻钟，还有被卡车发动机的吼叫声淹没了的一句话：  
“真想像以前那样抱一抱你啊……可是左手……”  
当他走过莫斯科河上的大桥时，王耀望见冰封的河流泛着铁一般的光泽，从冰面上升腾起微不可辨的轻烟。他在桥上站了一会儿，觉得自己听见了寒冰下面暗涌的春潮。  
“这种时候说春天，还未免太早。可我觉得鹤群要飞回莫斯科了。”他漫无边际地想着，“只是它们遇不上万尼亚，也遇不上我……”  
可是他这会儿竟遇上了无所不知、无所不能的陆海空三军大元帅伊丽莎白?海德薇莉。准确地说，是正从桥的另一边跑过来的她先发现了王耀，然后就欢呼雀跃地飞到他怀里来了。  
“我就知道会再遇见你的！我还要给你占卜爱情呢！”

“共产国际领导权被坏人篡夺了！”伊丽莎白大元帅严肃地说，“跟我一起回匈牙利吧，将军同志！”  
那兴奋之余却难掩倦意的声音告诉王耀，这个六岁的小姑娘已经走了好长一段路。他很快就从她嘴里套出了前因后果：这家教养各国革命者后代的保育院，被伊丽莎白大元帅称作共产国际，领导人当然是元帅同志自己。可是以保育员薇拉大婶为首的一群大坏蛋篡夺了共产国际领导权，非但不听元帅同志的命令，还经常批评她。于是今天上午，伊丽莎白大元帅抛下了那群戴围裙和拖鼻涕的将军，踏上了光荣悲壮的逃亡之路。  
“我相信你，才会跟你说。”那一双绿莹莹的眼睛眨也不眨地对着他，“我的将军们都被坏蛋们策反了。只有费里西安诺将军答应掩护我，可他却不愿和我一块逃走……我命令你和我一起回匈牙利！我以前跟你说过，我爸爸妈妈都在那里打游击，都是英雄。德国鬼子见了他们就吓跑了……我还有咱们俩的路费，六卢布外加一个镀银顶针……  
“可是我要到乌拉尔军事学校去了，后天一早的火车。”王耀蹲下身来，与元帅同志视线平齐，“来，让我送你回保育院吧。”  
“我要去找爸爸妈妈！”伊丽莎白大元帅倔强地喊道，“我喜欢他们。将军同志，难道你不愿意和喜欢的人在一起吗？”  
“我非常羡慕你，元帅同志，你想做什么就可以做什么……”  
一直埋藏于心的温柔与惆怅，再也抑制不住地奔涌到他的声音中来了。就连不可一世的伊丽莎白大元帅，也只能无言以对地望着他那双忧郁的眼睛。一瞬间她那双绿莹莹的眼睛像是捕捉到了什么，圆滚滚的小手伸到他的脖子上去，触碰着靠近锁骨的一块皮肤。  
“你受伤了？”  
王耀点了点头。虽然自己看不见那里，但他清楚小姑娘肯定看见了一道伤疤。被俘受刑时的鞭痕，哪那么容易就褪掉呢？  
“还疼吗？”  
王耀摇了摇头。不，那里早就不疼了。连同自己看得见的那些四肢上的伤疤一样，自从他在离死神还有几步之遥的地方落入伊万的怀抱之际，他就再也感觉不到皮肉上的疼痛了。因为它们全都溜到了他的心口上。

“我就知道你是好样的！受了伤又不喊疼的人，全都是好样的！罗维诺就不是好样的，上星期打疫苗的时候，他哭得比谁都响。”小姑娘冲着他竖起了大拇指，然后从自己的脖子上捧出装在小布袋里的护身符，“我一定要让护身符给你算一个最好最好的爱人！来，第一个问题，你爱过吗……”  
“我已经有了一个最好的爱人，我爱过他、爱着他、将来也会继续爱他……”  
“真的？”小姑娘扯着尖细的嗓子欢呼了一声，“那你们为什么不在一起呢？既然爱着，那就要在一起啊。现在我爸爸妈妈就一起在匈牙利打游击的……”  
“我把他弄丢了……再说，我爸爸妈妈也互相爱着，可他们在一起的时间太少了……”  
他站起身来，把脸朝向冰封着的、泛着铁一般光泽的莫斯科河。对于从前线回来的人来说，这算不得什么丢脸的事情。但至关重要的是：一定要尽快扭过头去。为的是不让孩子的眼睛看见：在那久经战火考验的战士的面庞上，怎样滚动着确实痛苦的、男人的泪水。  
当王耀重新看着小姑娘的时候，他的脸上又现出了笑意。  
“陪我在街上走走吧，元帅同志！我想再看一看莫斯科。”

他们俩手挽着手，边走边聊。现在伊丽莎白大元帅已经知道，王耀在苏联的身份其实和她一样。她还知道王耀有个小妹妹名叫春燕，年龄正好是她的两倍。  
“有个像你这样的哥哥，真好！”伊丽莎白大元帅羡慕地说道，“我就没有哥哥。费里西安诺倒是有一个，可那样的哥哥我才不想要呢！”  
“这么说，你嫉妒春燕了？”  
“我才不嫉妒呢！因为我有世界上最好的爸爸妈妈……”  
就在这家长里短的闲扯中，王耀巧妙地从小姑娘嘴里套出了保育院的地址。从前王春燕就是被他从小哄到大的，如今对付个伊丽莎白?海德薇莉简直易如反掌。这会儿他带着她，已经神不知鬼不觉地绕到保育院所在的那条街道上来了。  
他们刚一绕过街角，就被匆忙寻找这小姑娘的“坏蛋们”发现了。还没等元帅同志向他投来一个被出卖了的怨恨眼神，王耀去年在营地上见过的、被称作“薇拉大婶”的一位年长的保育员就跑了过来：“丽莎！你跑到哪里去了！”  
“同志，我是从前线回莫斯科办事的。”王耀觉得自己应该替这小姑娘说说情，“在桥上碰见了小丽莎，她说她去找爸爸妈妈，可能她想家了，不过是小孩子嘛……”  
“小孩子就应该诚实！我们教育过她多少回了，可她成天尽瞎扯……还说去找爸爸妈妈，明明在她被送到苏联之前，她的父母亲就牺牲了……”  
王耀往后退了一步。正当急得满脸通红的小姑娘跳着脚、试图辩解什么的时候，薇拉大婶又不容置疑地开了口：  
“这事她自己都知道。不信，您自己问她！送她来的匈牙利同志说过，纳粹枪杀她的父母亲的时候，她就在人群中看着。她身上这红披肩还是她母亲唯一的遗物……同志，您别觉得我说话不近人情，如今在打仗，小孩子还是早点承认现实比较好，一直这样自欺欺人，长大了可怎么办……”

他将她的一双小手紧紧地握在自己的掌心中：“丽莎，事情是薇拉大婶说的那样吧？”  
小姑娘抖抖颤颤地开了口，声音里却是与她完全不相称的倔强和凶狠：“亲眼看见了又怎么样……反正我命令他们复活了……我是大元帅，我可以下命令，要是不行的话就再下一道……”  
“没有爸爸，一样可以长大。”王耀从她那惨白的小脸蛋上拂去滚滚而下的泪水，“我不就是吗？”  
“可是你有妈妈……”  
“那么，你就要必须要做一个比我更勇敢的人。丽莎，你明白吗？”  
……他离开前最后一次回头望向保育院前这个小小的身影，系在她身上的女式披肩——母亲留给女儿的唯一的纪念，好像古代那些英勇无畏的元帅们的斗篷。他耳中仿佛还能听到伊丽莎白大元帅临别时对他说的话，那时她已经在笑了：  
“其实没关系的！你看，我爸爸妈妈总是一块儿战斗，最后也是一块儿上刑场的。所以啊，他们俩在我心里是永远在一块儿的，相爱的人肯定是在一块儿的……”

（三十四）  
如果那天黄昏，伊万能够从姐姐家卧室的窗口望一望。那么他就能看见，在街对面的保育院门前，站着他所日思夜想的那个人。可是直到王耀和伊丽莎白大元帅吻别，离开这条街道的时候，他也还背对着窗口，毫无觉察。人们往往就是这样擦肩而过的。  
姐姐和外甥女，还有妈妈——她不久前从别廖扎乡下来到莫斯科，照料即将生产的女儿——全都为他的造访而惊喜不已。她们还埋怨他，为什么住院这些天竟然瞒着家人，直到伤愈归队的前夕才不声不响地拐了过来。“因为我想一个人静一静。”伊万歉疚地解释。  
本来他只想待上个把小时就走，可是竟然从上午一直坐到了薄暮。他心里明白，只要一离开这里，他就会径直赶往原连队的驻地，再抱一抱那挺秀而瘦削的身躯，再吻一吻那沉思而孤寂的、黑白分明的眼睛。然后就以军人的方式，头也不回地大踏步离开。  
不，万尼亚，切莫辜负那块弹片的美意。这位不请自来的贵客一头扎进了他的左肩，赠给他们一个仓促的离别，为的就是让他们来不及一起细细咀嚼痛苦。对那些注定要分离的人们来说，独自体会痛苦绝对要比彼此倾诉好过得多。命运正是基于这份考虑，派来了一枚小小的弹片，它待他们不薄。  
命运也不会给他倒行逆施的机会。王耀是要被调走的，兴许这会儿已经上路了。这还是在他出院前两天，一个刚刚负伤住院的原连队战友告诉他的。  
“我是幸福的人，因为我想要做到的事情，全都能称心如意地做成！”  
这样一份金贵的孩子气的骄傲，自从他明白王耀迟早要离开他的那一天起，就再也没有出现在他的身上。

伊万正是怀着这样的心情，以成年男子的口吻，与坐在他身边的母亲和姐姐谈话，并且毫不躲避她们敏锐老到、充满怜惜的女性目光。姐姐轻轻地叹了口气：“万涅奇卡……也许我以后还是叫你万尼亚吧，你到底是个大人了……”  
他的目光落在姐姐头顶的墙上，那里挂着她结婚时的照片。照片上，姐姐穿着她最喜欢的那件连衣裙，比弟弟记忆中的任何时候都更快乐和美丽，在她身边是年轻英俊的飞行员安德烈?奥尔洛夫。七年前正是这个美男子，轻而易举地就把姐姐带到莫斯科来了。  
“安德烈！”他对着相片上姐夫那双开朗快活的眼睛，默默地喊道，“你才是称心如意的人啊……”  
就在这时门铃响了，小柳芭像往常一样，迫不及待地飞过去开门。邮递员的影子在门外闪了一下，然后柳芭就喜气洋洋地挥着一封信，转身准备向他们跑过来——刹那间伊万看得一清二楚，普通的战地书信是要叠成三角形的，可这封信却装在长方形的白信封里。  
“站住！”  
伊万用可怕的声音大喊道，随即大步上前，将信从吓呆了的外甥女手里夺过来——这会儿他已经看见了信封上的战地邮戳，还有用打字机印出来的地址。他粗暴地撕开封口，刚刚读完第一行字，就痉挛似的将信纸揉进了手心。  
“回来！”他扑到窗前，冲着暮色苍茫的街道挥舞着拳头，恶狠狠地喊着，“寄错门了！我们家不收这种信……”  
可是邮递员已经从邻近的一个单元里出来，跨上自行车，逃命似的跑掉了。从邻近的单元里传出了撕心裂肺的哭号声。  
他无力地转回身来，发现姐姐僵卧在床铺上，面如死灰。妈妈白发苍苍的头颅贴在女儿的脸旁，呜呜咽咽地絮叨着什么。只有小柳芭睁大了一双眼睛，惊恐万状地瞪着他。他攥紧的拳头松开了，揉成一团的信纸滑落到地板上。这是一封不可能寄错的信。这封信无法揉皱，无法修改，无法撕碎，无法烧毁。这是一纸永恒的证明——“英勇牺牲”。

夜色渐渐地从窗外弥漫进了屋内。  
“我来把窗帘拉上，把灯打开。”伊万终于打破了这死一般的静默。  
他听见姐姐用极细微的声音回答：“寡妇的屋子里还开什么灯呢……”  
“要开灯的。好汉的灵魂是光明磊落的，怎么能黑咕隆咚地悼念他？”  
当屋子里重新亮起来的时候，小柳芭走到伊万身边，拽了拽他的袖子。“舅舅。”她小声问道，“寡妇是什么意思啊？”  
在柳芭五年的生命历程里，还是第一次听到“寡妇”这个词。正当他不知如何应答的时候，姐姐的一声极凄厉的叫喊，吓得柳芭死死地抱住了他的腰。  
他的第一个念头是送医院。可是作为一个有经验的妇女，母亲却喊道：“柳芭！到楼上去把伊里尼奇娜大婶找下来！万尼亚，你到书房坐着去吧……”  
……他坐在书房里，外面的种种声音直钻进他的耳中：姐姐剧痛难忍的哭喊；伊里尼奇娜——住在楼上的妇产科医生的吩咐；母亲和前来帮忙的女邻居们的忙碌；小柳芭不知所措的啜泣……此时此刻，在妇女们的紧张和悲痛中，伊万觉得自己简直一无用途。他死死地盯着书桌玻璃板下压着的一张单人照，空军上尉安德烈正笑容可掬地望着他。那么英俊、开朗、勇敢、快乐，真不愧是伊万?布拉金斯基的姐夫。  
“安德烈，像你这样的人难道也会死吗？耀，像你这样的人难道也会死吗？还有我，像我这样的人难道也会死吗……”  
一直留存于心的、对青春生命的无限热爱与信念，就在那一瞬间裂了条缝。他简直想放声大哭一场。忽然，他从旁边的书柜最下层拿上一个盒子来，里面装着各种颜料、画笔和画布。由于受到他这个舅舅的影响，五岁的小柳芭已经开始学画画了。  
一墙之隔的地方，是对死亡的悼念与对新生的迎接。就是在这样的时辰，一种异常强烈的感情迫使伊万?布拉金斯基作起画来。不是前线上用半截铅笔在小纸片上作的速写；而是像一去不返的战前时光那样，郑重其事地用画笔在画布上作画。他几乎停不下笔，仿佛过去和将来的所有灵感，都在这悲痛的一夜中来到了他的笔下。

“万尼亚！你就是生命！”  
心上人的声音蓦然在这间小小的书房里响了起来，盖过了一墙之隔的号叫和哭泣，盖过了远处战场上的隆隆炮火，盖过了阵亡将士墓上的呼呼风声，盖过了一切可以设想的荣誉，盖过了死亡，盖过了生命。  
“这就是生命啊……”  
当他终于放下笔的时候，再也无法抑制的热泪，顺着他的面庞簌簌落下。  
在他面前是一幅真正的肖像画。庄严、明朗、温柔、坦率的王耀，从画布上凝望着他，简直就像活人一样。那一双黑白分明的眼睛是他最后才画上去的，就像王耀以前说过的那样，果真是画龙点睛的一笔啊。  
“这就是生命啊……”  
待到颜料干了的时候，窗外已经快要破晓了。他将画布小心翼翼地卷好，揣进怀里，就在这时，他听见了一声嘹亮的啼哭。接着是姐姐微弱而清晰的声音：“把我的小安德烈抱过来……”  
正是在那一刻决定了，这个小男孩将以牺牲了的父亲的名字长大。伊万走出书房，怀着无限的温情，越过众人的肩膀望了望那又小又红的婴孩，就悄悄地走出了姐姐的家门。在门口他差点和娜塔莎撞了个满怀。  
“万尼亚！我好不容易请了假过来，可人家说你出院了，我就猜你肯定会来这儿……”听到又一声婴孩的啼哭，娜塔莎的脸上在片刻惊诧之后现出了笑意，“这么快！是个外甥还是外甥女……”  
“娜塔莎小姨！”柳芭像小鸟儿似的飞了过来，娜塔莎俯下身，柳芭就低低地、神秘地说：“我有小弟弟啦！昨天来了封信，妈妈说她现在是寡妇，可伤心啦！可是他们谁也不告诉我寡妇是什么。我不想看妈妈伤心，所以我决定陪妈妈一起当寡妇，小姨也陪我们一块吧。大家都当寡妇，妈妈就会知道有人陪她……”  
柳芭还在喋喋不休地说话，可伊万已经逃命似的沿着大街跑掉了，就像那投递阵亡通知书的邮递员一样。

（三十五）  
“我决定陪妈妈一起当寡妇，小姨也陪我们一块吧……”  
娜塔莎没来得及在姐姐家呆上太久，就急急忙忙地赶回营地去了。部队只批准了她一天假期，还要把大部分时间都耗在路上。可是她觉得自己无论怎么赶路，也逃不出姐姐家的屋子。透过睫毛上几乎凝结成冰的泪珠，她觉得天地间纷纷扬扬的不是雪花，而是妇女们凄惨的哭声，铺天盖地地向她扑过来。  
姐姐的哭声，母亲的哭声，外甥女的哭声，女邻居们的哭声——她们中许多人已经成为，或是即将成为寡妇。只有小外甥的哭声不是缘于悲痛，而是为了向世界证明自己的降生。唯一不哭的只有相框里的姐夫，他从墙上、从书桌的玻璃板下、从揉成一团的阵亡通知书里，无忧无虑地望着孤儿寡母们的命运。  
这可诅咒的女性的命运啊。战前，娜塔莎在书里寻找美好的女性，尽管她们的命运多少都不太称心，但她们都有过刻骨铭心的爱情。《战争与和平》里有个娜塔莎?罗斯托娃；《罗亭》里有个娜塔莎?拉松斯卡娅；就连普希金的妻子、“莫斯科第一美女”，也叫娜塔莎?冈察洛娃。至于她，娜塔莎?布拉金斯卡娅，在生活中能够成为那样的女性吗？难道托尔斯泰会描画她的故事，屠格涅夫会为她感到忧郁，普希金会为她在白桦林里的决斗中倒下？她决定成为歌唱家。只有在舞台上，她才能成为一个优雅、充满力量、善于不失自尊地去爱和痛苦的女性。  
她中学毕业了，梳着一条金色的长辫子，拥有一副低沉的好嗓子。可她还没来得及遇上一次美好的事，战争就直冲着她来了。她只遇上了一个托里斯?罗里纳提斯。她至今只肯承认他是个值得依靠的人。自从那个漫天星辉的新年之夜，她在他那走调的手风琴伴奏下，唱完一支未婚妻思念未婚夫的歌谣后，好像有什么事情改变了。  
……好像也没改变什么。  
当她百感交集地回到营地时，那个文静谦逊的青年并没有像往常一样出现在她的视线里。倒是司务长递给她一封信，像长辈一样略带责难地对她说：  
“姑娘，也不打个招呼就请假走人了，怎么现在才回来啊……罗里纳提斯写的。”  
大概他还是有点害怕和羞涩，所以有什么话就写在信纸上——可是他完全可以当面对她说，说什么都行，真的……至少拆信的时候她是这样想的。

“亲爱的娜塔莎，我的会唱歌的小星星！2月16日我就满二十岁了。可我要在十九岁最后的一点时光里，把一切都告诉你。因为我正是在这艰苦而又美好的十九岁，把你重新找到了。你一定在1932年春天来过波罗的海之滨吧？那时我才十岁，在海滨公园的小径上散心。迎面跑过来一个金发小姑娘，当我们擦肩而过的时候，我发现她的眼睛中闪耀着快活的光芒，仿佛这世上的所有光明和美丽都属于她。我像着了魔似的久久望着她的背影，要不是我那时太害羞，我一定就追上去问她的名字了……为此，我的好朋友菲利克斯还跟我闹了别扭。后来，当我长成少年人的时候，才明白自己是从那时起就爱着她了，就像爱生活一样。尽管生活从我这里夺去了太多，但它究竟也是爱我的——它让我在九年之后重又遇见了你，是的，我一眼就认了出来，你就是当年那个光明而美丽的小姑娘。我并不害怕战斗，因为我非常明白，自己是为了什么而战斗的——为了大地上的生活，为了生活中所有光明和美丽的事物。这其中就有你……”  
娜塔莎抬起头来，一双依旧残留着隐隐泪痕的眼睛，朦胧地望着远方。  
“可是我这辈子从来没有去过波罗的海啊！从来没有！”她喃喃低语，“可是这又有什么关系呢？难道把真相告诉他，让他失望……也让我自己失望吗？”  
当娜塔莎再一次把目光移回信纸的时候，刚刚忽略了的一句话跳进了她的眼底——“我将于2月14日前往第55集团军报到……”  
“我的天哪。”她神经质地念叨着，“我的天哪……”  
这些天来，她不是没有听过托里斯将被调走的传闻，但在她看来完全是无稽之谈。这个波罗的海青年已经不知不觉地成为了她生命中最基本的构成部分。如今他要离开她了，这是多么荒唐，多么残忍，又是多么不可信啊。  
她像落水者一样往四周急慌慌地张望着，看到的第一个人是司务长。娜塔莎跑过去抓住他的胳膊：“什么时候？真的吗？他什么时候走的……”  
“你昨天一声不吭地去了莫斯科，罗里纳提斯来不及跟你告别，就写了信托我转给你。他两个小时前刚走，要在莫斯科坐火车……”  
后面的话，娜塔莎没有听见。那时她已经跑到了公路上，拦住一辆往莫斯科运送物资的汽车，就跳了上去。任凭司务长在后面大声嚷嚷：“当心上面关你禁闭……”

当汽车路过莫斯科的布良斯克火车站时，她就急忙跳了下来，跑进去才发现这里没有任何军用列车的迹象。这时她才想起来：莫斯科总共有九个火车站。  
他将被调往第55集团军……55集团军正在列宁格勒附近激战……开往列宁格勒的列车一般从十月车站出站……“十月车站！”她用一只手按住胸口，以几乎是男子的粗嗓音大喊了一声。  
可是那辆捎带她来的汽车已经开走了，娜塔莎只好搭乘无轨电车。当她终于跑进人头攒动的十月车站站台时，遍地身穿军大衣的人让她绝望地意识到：要在这里找到一个人，谈何容易。  
“开往列宁格勒的军用列车已经出发了吗？”她问旁边的一位铁路调度员。那是位扎着头巾、神态疲惫的中年妇女。由于大部分男子都上了前线，战时许多这样的职务都由妇女担任。  
“他们要先在帕列维茨车站报到，从那里出发，经过十月车站的铁路线，但是不停……”调度员大概是看见了这位身穿军大衣的姑娘哭肿了的眼睛，“您是要出发去列宁格勒吗？现在去帕列维茨车站肯定赶不上了，火车马上就经过十月车站，不会减速的。姑娘，等明天吧，就晚一天而已……”  
“就晚一天而已……”娜塔莎机械地重复着，捂住了面孔。她感觉得到，经过前线的风吹日晒，自己原本细嫩的小手已经变得粗糙了。她是前线上的人。前线上每个人都应忠实于自己的岗位。不，她是不能去列宁格勒的……  
——可是只要在临别之前再见他一面，哪怕只有匆匆一瞥……如果可能，再对他说句什么话……人们在送别之时不都要说点儿什么吗？她还记得安德烈上前线的时候，姐姐就是这样说的：“我等着你……”  
蓦然间，从她的灵魂深处迸出了一声凄厉的哀号。就在这时，从铁路的一端传来雷鸣般的隆隆声。从帕列维茨车站出发，开往列宁格勒的军用列车，将要从十月车站经过了。  
“让开，让开！”铁路调度员手执小旗，对着站台上的人群叫喊着，“列车不停！列车不停……”

可是娜塔莎已经跟着列车跑了起来。车轮碰在铁轨上隆隆作响，携带着手风琴声、歌声以及士兵们的交谈声，从她身边疾驰而过。  
“娜——塔——莎！”  
这一声响亮的呼唤迎面撞上了她，如同一个好样儿的青年人，将奔跑着的她一下子抱进了怀里。  
就在一扇敞开的车门里站着他，托里斯?罗里纳提斯。他的一只手把着车门，另一只手向她挥舞着军帽。被风吹乱的棕色头发，遮住了他那张比任何时候都更亲切的面庞。军大衣的下摆在风中噼噼啪啪地作响，就像雄鹰起飞时展开的翅膀一样。  
“娜——塔——莎！”  
她觉得自己飞了起来。赶快，在这稍纵即逝的一瞬间里向他呼唤点什么吧。哪怕呼唤他的名字也好啊。可是她怎么也发不出声来，莫非是由于她跑得太急了……  
“娜——塔——莎！”  
列车已经带着他消逝在了远方，可是她仍然听见自己的名字被呼唤着。这不仅仅是他，还有脚边的铁轨枕木、身旁的扶手栏杆、月台上熙熙攘攘的人群，以及身后整座屹立不倒、坚强不屈的莫斯科，他们全都在呼唤着她：“娜——塔——莎！”  
娜塔莎往地上一坐，嚎啕大哭起来。这不是流泪，不是低泣，而是乡下婆娘哭丈夫那样的可怕的哀号。  
她感到有好几个人在她身边蹲下，想把她扶起。女调度员疲惫不堪的声音在她耳畔响了起来：“姑娘……这是送谁啊？兄弟吗……”  
“不是……”  
“那是送谁？送丈夫？”  
她哭得上气不接下气，所能做的一切就是神经质地点着头。  
娜塔莎就这样把自己嫁了出去。她的哭号声就是婚礼的音乐；穿旧了的军大衣就是新娘的婚纱；车站上所有这些已经经历和还要经历战争考验的人们，就是婚宴上最尊贵的客人。

（三十六）  
在那个悲痛的黄昏，当小柳芭从邮递员手中接过父亲的阵亡通知书时，在另一条街道上的一座学生公寓里，二楼的一扇小窗亮起了橘黄的灯光。只一瞬间的工夫，这一团小火就隐没在厚厚的窗帘背后了。因为年轻的房间主人刚刚从前线上回来，一时记不起战时莫斯科市民们的共识：由于夜间防空的需要，开灯之前必须拉上窗帘。  
台灯、窗帘、书桌、课本。王耀轻轻地拂去各处蒙着的一层薄灰。它们保留着他出征之前的模样，像忠实的朋友们那样提醒着他：就是这间小小的、朴素的房间，见证了他在莫斯科度过的三年中学时光。  
王耀在书桌前坐下，从怀里取出一封信来。这还是上午在莫斯科市委的时候，人家交给他的。它在他的心窝贴了整整一天，直到他回到这间学生宿舍，坐稳了的时候，激动不安的手指才迫不及待地拆开这封来自祖国的书信。  
将这厚厚的五大张信纸展开的时候，扑面而来的是小米粥的清香和马兰花的芬芳。王耀将脸庞紧紧地贴在上面，几千里外延河的水汽，就在那一瞬间氤氲到了眼角。他急忙抬起脸来，就在第一张信纸上，妹妹稚气的笔迹好像一只伶俐的小燕子，扑棱棱地飞到了他的心里。  
在信的开头，妹妹仍然像小女孩那样唤他“耀哥哥”，仍然以娇嗔的口气问他什么时候回家。接下来也像从前的来信一样，向他报告自己又认识了哪些新伙伴、学会了哪些新歌，偶尔一本正经地写上一句：“大家正在万众一心地打鬼子，哥哥在那边也要好好打仗”。  
每次读妹妹的信，他都能从前一句猜出后一句来。可接下来的一段却着实出乎意料：“……妈妈说你已经十八岁，是大人了。那你一定找到喜欢的人了吧？那个人长什么样？漂亮吗？有我漂亮吗？只有最好的人才配得上我哥哥，这可是我一直坚信不疑的。哥哥，你可别想瞒着我，我也快满十二岁了，你从前哄我的那些话，早就不管用啦！你可以喜欢那个人，但如果你把我和妈妈忘了，我可再也不搭理你了……”  
霎时间王耀手足无措地发现，从前在妹妹面前总是游刃有余的他，如今竟被远隔万里的她逼得窘迫不堪。她就像住在他心窝里似的，将他心里的所有温柔和惆怅都看了个分明——“哥哥心窝里会一直有你这个小妹妹。”当他离开家的那天，春燕抱着他的腰，眼泪汪汪地不放他走的时候，他不正是这样哄她的吗？那时她才长到他心窝那么高……  
心窝里忽然传来一阵柔软的疼痛，他将手轻轻按在上面，接着读信。可妹妹只写了不到一张纸，后面整整四大张都是母亲那娟秀工整的笔迹：

……燕子还没写完就睡着了。我看见她写了些什么，到底是十一二岁的闺女家。这些天她总是向我问起你们的爸爸，想知道我为什么当初就跟他在一起了。这些事情我没有和你们细说过，一来觉得你们还是孩子，二来心里想着也难过。可是就像燕子说的那样，你们都长大了。  
那时我和现在的你一样，也是十八岁。现在想来，十八岁是多么危险的年纪啊，那时一旦决定去热爱和相信谁，就恨不得为之献出自己的一切。哪怕后来多么困难，都不愿后悔，因为后悔就意味着背叛自己的青春……  
我是在五四时遇见你们爸爸的。他那会也不过二十岁，却已经是北平小有名气的学生领袖了。我不知为什么就爱上了他，就愿意去相信他所宣传的一切。可是我并不奢望能得到他的爱情，他周围那么多聪明、勇敢、积极、见多识广的姑娘，而我当时不过是个寡言少语、懵懵懂懂的女学生……很久以后他才肯承认，他从第一次见面时就喜欢我了，却一直痛苦地抑制着。“忘了我吧！”他说，“你跟着我是要受苦的，因为我不能把自己的心献给你一个人，而是献给全中国……”  
如果说我之前对他还只是爱恋，那么他的这句话，就让我直接决定嫁给他了。他常年奔波在外，我们娘儿仨的日子过得确实不容易，这一点你是知道的，因为你从小就那么体贴我。有一阵子你为了贴补家用，放学后就跑去当报童，寒冬腊月里一双小手冻得又红又肿。这些事做母亲的怎能忘记啊……可是你从不抱怨，反而还总安慰我，我又何曾抱怨过呢？自从我决定爱他的那一刻起，就什么都不在乎了，只是我总觉得对不起你们兄妹俩……后来他把我们接到延安，就又到东北打日本去了，临走的时候他对我说：“等到革命胜利以后……”我知道他将许诺给我什么，我也很愿意一直等下去，可是他没能让我继续等……  
可是如果时间倒流，我还是会义无反顾地跟着你们爸爸，因为他是一个真正顶天立地的男子汉。也因为他在为数不多的相聚中已经给了我足够美好和幸福的回忆，让我有勇气面对以后的日子。还因为他给我留下了世间最漂亮、最可爱、最懂事的两个孩子……小耀，你是大人了，如果你遇到一个确实值得你爱的人，就去爱吧。只是我希望你会比你妈妈幸福。你爸爸当年就是这么跟我说的：“等我们的孩子长大了，就再也用不着和他们心爱的人分开。我正是怀着这样的心愿去奋斗的……”  
……  
你在上一封信里说你参加了苏联红军。我怎么也想象不出你现在究竟是什么模样，却常常梦见你受了伤，需要人照顾。我总是在伸出双手、准备扑到你身边抱住你的时候醒过来，然后就发现枕巾都哭湿了……原谅我吧，小耀！我本该写点鼓舞人心的话。可是我不能不梦到那些，你不要怪我，所有的母亲都是没有理智的……我唯一的愿望，就是能有一个非常爱你的人，能够在最危急的时候把你从鬼门关夺回来。假如我的生命能够换来这样一个心上人的话，那么无论有多少条性命，你妈妈都甘愿献出去的……  
好了，好了……我不再说这些了，亲爱的孩子，愿你平安和幸福……

“妈妈！亲爱的好妈妈！”  
他不敢将信纸贴在脸庞上，生怕被滚滚而下的热泪打湿。于是他将它紧紧地按在心窝，仿佛那就是妈妈那长年劳作后变得粗糙不堪的手。  
母亲。正是战乱中的母亲们，英勇地承受着世间最为深重的苦难——对儿女们近乎可怕的担忧和思念。隔着千万里动荡不安的道路，她一次次在梦中向着他伸出双手，却总在扑到他身边之前醒了过来。可是，当他遍体鳞伤地躺在德军司令部里的时候，是有那么一双粗糙皲裂的手将他搂在了怀里，将清凉的水送到他嘴边，解除了他的一切痛苦。只有妈妈才有这样的力量啊……当时他也正是向她呼唤：“妈妈，亲爱的好妈妈！”  
那是一张普普通通的俄罗斯妇女的脸庞，蓝头巾下露出一双忧伤的紫色的眼睛。她在照顾他的时候，还在念叨着自己的万涅奇卡。在他的记忆中，正是这样一双紫色的、母亲的眼睛，与万里之外那双黑白分明的眸子重合了。  
此时此刻他多么需要向一个真挚的朋友倾诉这份感情啊！可是这个夜晚，他所能与之交谈的唯一活物，就只有噼啪作响的炉火。它愉快地喧嚷着，好像一个聪明又淘气的小姑娘，她什么都知道，可是不愿说出来，只是一个劲儿引逗别人追问她。  
“唉，你呀，小傻瓜，你什么都不知道！”他说。  
他就这样对着炉火坐了一整夜。当天快亮了的时候，他拉开窗帘，推开窗户，仿佛要把整座莫斯科市迎进这间小屋、听他倾诉似的。  
莫斯科赠他以漫天雪花。一个身穿军大衣的人，穿过雪幕，沿着近处的街道走过来。  
“这么早，他上哪儿去呢？”王耀心想，“走得那么急，就是把大衣领子立起来也好啊。不然，雪会融化在脖颈里的。”  
那人走近了些，王耀用双手捂住了脸。过了一瞬间，他拿开了手——他的眼睛神采奕奕，苍白的双颊泛出红晕。  
王耀跑下楼梯，没有留意到军大衣什么时候从肩上滑落了。他推开门，冲进纷纷扬扬的雪片之中，终于在路灯旁赶上了他，紧紧抓住他的手，喊了一声：“万尼亚！”

（三十七）  
书桌上放着黑面包和伏特加，旁边就是王耀刚刚铺好的单人床铺。现在他正坐在书桌前的凳子上，满怀温情地望着坐在床边、狼吞虎咽的伊万。  
“你要是累了，就随时躺下去歇一歇吧。”  
王耀把伊万领进房间后，就从柜中翻出床单和被褥来，将自己这张空置了半年多的床收拾好。他总觉得伊万的肩伤没那么容易就好，总担心伊万会因此需要卧床休息。艰苦岁月里的人们，常常就是像对待伤员和孩童那样，对待自己的心上人的。  
可是伊万刚在床沿坐下，就毫不客气地对着王耀拿出来的食物大吃大喝。他吞咽得很快、很急，似乎心里有什么难过的事情，要尽快用这士兵的粗粮和苦酒压一压。  
“别这样！”  
王耀又是恼火、又是心疼地伸出右手，想要把粘在伊万嘴边的一点面包屑捻去。可是刚一动作，就被伊万以迅雷不及掩耳之势扣住了手腕。用力之大使得他一下子失去了平衡，晃了几下后就跌在了床沿上，和伊万并排坐着。  
王耀心里很清楚：伊万若是不想放开他，自己怎么挣扎都没有用。就像刚才重逢的那一刻，这个高大的青年人久久地拥抱着他，仿佛一松手，他就会像点上眼睛的蛟龙般飞走了。最后他不得不踮起脚尖，凑在伊万耳边哄了好一阵子，才得以从这坚实的臂膀中脱身出来。那时他想起了小时候，独自迷了路又终于被他找回来的妹妹，也正是被他安慰了许久后，才肯从他的怀抱里钻出来啊……  
“你用不着怜悯我！”伊万含混不清地说，“我比你还大两岁呢……”  
可深沉的痛苦却蕴藏在那双紫罗兰色的眼睛里，仿佛在一点点啃噬着王耀的心。他一时无计可施，只好将空出来的左手轻轻地蒙在伊万的两眼上。难道他的手能够像母亲的手那样，拥有消弭一切苦痛的力量吗？  
“万尼亚，我明天也要走了。我去到莫斯科市委，说我同意去军事学校学习，三个月后重新上前线。”  
他的动作如此亲密，他的语气却平淡得像在叙说别人的事情。伊万仍旧静静地坐着，任凭王耀的左手停在眼帘上方，嘴里却在没心没肺地说着嘲弄的话语：  
“你想得真美啊。三个月后你这家伙就是中尉了，可算踩到我头顶上去啦！哼，我简直都想象得到咱们重逢的时候，我只顾着抱你、亲你，却不幸忘了给你敬礼——竟敢冒犯上级！侦察兵布拉金斯基，关禁闭！”  
伊万一边说，一边慢慢举起自己空出来的右手，捏住了王耀蒙住他眼睛的那只左手——他感觉得到王耀在微微发抖。这下，王耀的双手全在他的控制之下了。话音刚落，他就以侦察兵的身手侧身猛推，王耀就猝不及防地被他摔倒在床铺上了。

后脑勺砸在床上有些疼，可是比起伊万的话激起的那一阵揪心的难过，简直不值一提。  
“我以前提醒过你，我也是擅长抓俘虏的。“伊万好整以暇地说。可是他没有再挣扎，只是失神地盯着天花板。不，凭他的身手，刚才那一招是完全对付得了的。只是他从来没有想对付过伊万。  
伊万一下子扑倒在他身上，他的心脏就在那宽阔的胸膛下面不安地跳动着。  
“耀！你其实一直都想去军事学校的吧……为了我才没有走。”伊万紧贴着他的耳朵，低语时呼出的一阵阵热气令他战栗不已，“这下好了，我反正是回不到原来的连队了，你爱去哪儿都可以……”  
王耀将脸别了过去，耳根轻轻擦过伊万那热烈地倾诉着的嘴唇。他将自己的面颊紧紧地埋在散落在床板上的黑发中间，从里面漏出了零碎的只言片语：  
“去军事学校……只有这样，三个月后我才有可能被分配到新的部队去……才有可能在新的部队里遇见你……”  
“俄罗斯土地辽阔，丢失一个人后，就很难再找到了。”伊万抬起头来，继续将嘴唇凑到他耳根边上，打定主意要把他囚禁在这扫兴的话里面，“哼，你不会真幻想着咱们的重逢了吧？谁能担保你就一定能被分到第62集团军？再说了，一个集团军里，连队多得是……”  
伊万腾出一只手来，硬是把王耀的脸扳向自己。在那略显苍白的面颊上还残留着被头发压出的一缕缕极细的印痕。  
“怎么眼圈儿红了，中尉同志？就你这样子，将来哪个兵会听你命令啊？”  
“我一定能再遇见你的。”他听见王耀闷声说道，“我一定要在战争结束前陪在你身边，因为战后我是一定要回到祖国去的……”  
伊万小心地将右臂从王耀的肩背后面伸过去，带着这瘦削的身躯一起坐了起来。左手轻轻地梳理着刚刚弄乱了的黑发。  
“真的？”  
“我进的是步兵学校，出来后也还是侦察兵中尉。万涅奇卡。天上的银河是侦察兵的道路，你以为我会离开它吗……”

伊万?布拉金斯基，他嫉妒这间小小的学生宿舍，嫉妒这台灯、窗帘、书桌和这小小的单人床铺。在他所不知道的那段岁月里，正是它们陪伴了王耀整整三年的青春——可是他自己，从认识王耀的第一天，到这不知何时才能重逢的别离前夕，也只有不到半年的时光。他甚至嫉妒书架上那些不朽的名字：达尔文、孟德尔、施莱登、林奈、巴甫洛夫……就在这些伟大的生物学家的著作中间，夹着一本极普通的学生笔记本，伊万将它抽了出来。  
“那是我战前写的日记，万尼亚。”  
“那我可要看个清楚，你在我不知道的这三年里都干了些什么！”伊万促狭地扬了扬手中的日记本。他本来只是想逗一下王耀，却真没想到王耀相当慷慨地点了点头。怀着恶作剧未遂的尴尬，他果真赌气地将日记从头翻到尾，竟然找不到一个他认识的字。  
王耀再也抑制不住地大笑起来。  
“你呀！你呀……”他笑得几乎直不起腰来，“小时候春燕总抢我的日记看，可那会儿她还不识字哪！你跟她简直一个样……”  
“那你读一段给我听吧！就读这一页就好。不要翻译成俄语，我想听一听你祖国的语言。”  
“其实我也翻译不了。因为这是诗歌啊……”  
王耀站起身来，向着伊万投来深邃的一瞥。于是在莫斯科这间普通的学生宿舍里，响起了来自遥远东方的声音：

白马饰金羁，连翩西北驰。  
借问谁家子，幽并游侠儿，  
少小去乡邑，扬声沙漠垂。  
宿昔秉良弓，楛矢何参差。  
……

王耀朗诵着，仿佛这诗歌是从他心里奔流出来，仿佛这诗歌就是他本身。伊万静静地听着这抑扬顿挫的异国语言。在恋人那庄重、自然、毫不造作的声音里，那个远在东南、从未谋面的古老国度，向着他展开了饱经苦难却依旧不屈的臂膀。  
“不，这样的人是不会死的。”伊万默默地对自己说，“难道这首诗会死去吗？”  
王耀向前迈了一步，他的面容一瞬间被这诗歌照亮了。

……  
弃身锋刃端，性命安可怀？  
父母且不顾，何言子与妻！  
名编壮士籍，不得中顾私。  
捐躯赴国难，视死忽如归。

“诗里写的是什么啊？”伊万低低地问，“耀，写的是什么啊？”  
“是我。”

（三十八）  
“和我猜的一样。”伊万凝视着那双黑白分明的眼睛，“虽然我一个字也听不懂。”  
“你用不着去听懂这诗。”他转过身去，背对着伊万，“你只要知道，这写的就是我……”  
伊万走到他背后，将左臂绕过王耀的前胸，将这瘦削的肩背拢到自己怀里来。右手从书桌上拿起自己进门后就放在那里的一卷画，左手轻轻拗开王耀微握的拳头，将画卷放进他的手心里。  
“当然是你，怎么可能不是你啊！”  
画卷在王耀的手里展开了。  
“是的，万涅奇卡……这就是我。”王耀的肩背在他怀里微微地颤抖着，“这就是我！”  
“画你，我只用了一夜。那时我以为再也见不到你了。”  
这就是他！这就是生命！这就是昨天夜里，在对逝者的哀悼和对新生的迎接中作出的、心上人的肖像。那一夜天地间的一切灵气，都来到了年轻画家身处的斗室之中，在他眼前、笔下和心底凝聚成心上人的模样。那一夜年轻的画家还不知道，黎明将安排他们重逢，而下一个黎明又将赠他们以离别。  
“我真不想画你的眼睛。”伊万仍旧维持着先前的姿势，让王耀靠在自己怀中，“用你的话来说，我简直是自觉自愿地放你飞走了……”  
他感到王耀想转过身来看着他。于是他手上稍稍用力，不让怀中人动弹分毫，为的是不让那双黑白分明的眼睛一下子看到他的心里去。他们就这样对着敞开的窗户站了不知多久。鹅毛大雪仿佛一面蠕动着的白色纱幕，轻飘飘地挂在这条僻静的街道上方。寒风不时将雪花拂落到他们的头上、肩上，仿佛有一条腾云驾雾的蛟龙，要让他们感到自己出行时的讯息。  
“放开我，万尼亚。”  
这句平淡的请求听在伊万的耳中，仿佛有一片雪花挂在了他的睫毛上。他怅然若失地松开了臂膀，默默地看着王耀关上窗户，向他转过身来。

不，刚才不过是他的幻觉。睫毛上挂着雪花的不是他，而是王耀。王耀细心地将肖像叠好，解开军上衣的纽扣，将它放进衬衫胸前的口袋里，然后从脖子上摘下一个挂坠。挂坠外面扎着一个精巧的布口袋，看不见里面是什么东西。  
伊万不记得以前在王耀身上见过这个护身符一样的小玩意。还没等他开口询问，王耀的双手已经拂过他的头发和脖颈，然后这小护身符就挂在他脖子上了。  
“戴着它吧！我在这里有个小朋友，昨天她执意要送给我作纪念的。”  
他怀着半真半假的醋意答道：“小姑娘分明爱上你了，可你却把她的定情信物送给别人。”  
“瞧你，尽瞎说！”王耀哭笑不得地冲他摇摇头，好一会儿才不大情愿地补充了一句，“她说这能保佑平安和幸福，她以前都用这护身符帮别人找到意中人哪……”  
“结果它就把你带给我了？”伊万将护身符端在掌心，细细端详着小布袋，“那我可要看一看，这宝贝儿到底是什么样。”  
“现在可不能解开这口袋。她说了，要到胜利的那一天才可以。”王耀将自己的手托在他的手掌下面，郑重其事地说，“所以，一定要活到胜利的那一天啊，万尼亚！”  
他反手捏住了那较他纤细的手腕，拖着长腔的声音里带上了隐隐的埋怨：“啊——啊，很好——非常好。那你自己怎么办呢？”  
“你呀，你呀……难道这些还不够吗……”王耀从衬衫口袋里捧出三样东西来，爱若珍宝地一字儿在书桌上排开。

第一样是一张小小的照片，那是王耀在离开祖国前和母亲及妹妹的留念。  
第二样是一方小小的星空，“侦察兵的道路”在这张小纸片上一直延伸向远方。它出自于年轻的天文系大学生托里斯笔下，描绘的是伊万将王耀抱回营地的那个星辉烂漫的夜晚。  
第三样是一份折叠整齐的画布，那就是王耀自己在心上人笔下的模样儿。  
亲人、友人和爱人的全部纯洁的感情，就贴着这黑发青年的火热的、战士的心脏，陪伴着他迎向未来那还很艰难而漫长的战争岁月。  
伊万轻轻地拿起那张小照片，上面是三个陌生而又亲切的人。三年前的王耀才十五六岁，脸颊的线条比现在更柔和，眉间眼角也更多了一份稚气。在他身边是一个约莫九岁的小姑娘，乌黑的头发扎成两个羊角辫儿，水灵灵的大眼睛煞是招人喜欢。伊万很想再多看看这小姑娘，可目光最终还是久久地停留在王耀的母亲身上。  
人世间有这样的女性。在她们的微笑下面，始终留存着无法消弭或安慰的忧伤。她们善于将痛苦的重担从别人身上移来，不失自尊地独自承受。于是在她们的眼睛中，永远有一种似乎洞察一切却缄口不言的力量、一种专注的沉思与孤寂。就像他从前在王耀的眼睛中见过的一样。这种沉思与孤寂就在那一瞬间落在他的眼中，并且停留了七十年。  
“你多么像你妈妈啊。”伊万低声说道，“尤其是那双眼睛……”  
“你猜她多少岁了，万尼亚？看样子该有五十了吧？可是今年她还不满四十岁。”王耀叹了口气，“我还记得你妈妈的模样，她看上去完全是个老太太了。可是她肯定要年轻些……”  
“她才四十八岁……你说得没错，做母亲的人老得都快……”伊万忽然搂住了他的肩膀，凑在他耳边热烈地说道，“你都不知道，我妈妈有多么心疼你……当她知道我把你救下来的时候，都高兴得哭了……”

黄昏的时候，雪停了。  
按照夜间防空的要求，伊万先关上窗户、拉起窗帘，然后才把书桌上的台灯拧开。可是，就在橘黄的灯光溢满这小小房间的一瞬，他忽然又执拗地掀开窗帘一角，像小男孩那样将额头贴在玻璃上，默不作声地凝望着外面的沉沉夜幕。  
“就像你说的那样，真想活到胜利的那一天啊！”伊万终于转过身来，几乎是用恶狠狠的口吻说，“我要推开所有的窗户，打开所有的灯，好好看一看灯火辉煌的莫斯科。等着瞧吧，那一天的莫斯科，谁家也不会关灯。”  
“先不要说那天，万尼亚，你知道今天是什么日子吗？”  
“2月14日，再普通不过的一天，还能怎样？”  
“在我的祖国，今天是除夕。”王耀的眉间眼角蕴着一丝遥远的笑意，“今天是千家万户团圆的日子，谁家也不会关灯。”  
伊万苦涩地笑了一笑：“反正战争结束后，你要和你妈妈团圆的……”  
“听我说，万尼亚！”王耀紧紧地握住他的手，“为了和你在一起的这个除夕，我非常、非常地感谢你……还有，我要告诉你一句话——”  
——“你多么像你妈妈啊！万尼亚，尤其是那双眼睛。”

“你累了，万尼亚，睡觉去吧……”  
“我为什么要睡，为什么？等我一醒过来，我们就要告别了……”  
“我已经想出了一个好办法，真的！等你一醒过来，告别就与我们无关了，我向你保证……”  
“真的？”  
“我为什么要骗你？万尼亚，睡下吧……”  
“那好，可你要陪我一起睡！”  
“和我想的一样……”  
“你还真听话，耀！你就不怕我半夜把你当成姑娘家了……”、  
“……唉，就饶过你这句玩笑话吧……虽然这是你最不像话的一次玩笑……”  
“怎么不说了，我的不听话的小白马？”  
“我知道你从来没有把我当成姑娘家，从来没有！你以前亲口和我说过的，哪一个姑娘能像我这么好啊……”

（三十九）  
“你睡吧……睡一会儿吧，万涅奇卡……”  
伊万知道王耀在怜惜他，可是他耳中听到的却是：“不要睡，再陪我说一会儿话，就一会儿！”  
王耀的发绳在他紧攥着的手心里已经变得汗湿。当王耀刚一躺到他身边，柔顺地落入他的臂膀的时候，他就神经质地将它扯了下来，将自己的面庞埋进那散落开来的浓密乌发中去，呼吸着来自森林和原野的辽阔气息。他的心上人就是森林和原野本身、就是生命本身啊。  
一缕长发扎进半敞的衬衣领口里去，落在锁骨旁那一道严刑拷打留下的伤疤之上。他小心地伸出手指捻了捻，觉得心上人的血液在下面微微跳动着，于是他将嘴唇贴在这坚贞不屈的证明之上，含糊不清地絮叨着：  
“你在受折磨……可是我却不在你身边，你在受折磨……”  
他的右手撩起王耀的衬衣，爱怜备至地摩挲着那纤细的左腰，摩挲在那一块永远淤积在他心底的血块之上。他的心上人却始终将面庞埋在他的脖颈里，喉结上感觉到了一阵阵湿漉漉的雨意。  
……这就是在他的记忆中留下的一切，其余的都沉没到似有似无的梦境中去了。  
“等你一醒过来，告别就与我们无关了……”  
他感到黎明的第一缕亮光扯了扯他的睫毛，于是他伸出手去，小心翼翼地碰了碰身边。  
手掌摸到的是虚空。  
伊万坐起身来，惘然若失地环顾着房间。心上人神不知鬼不觉地钻出了他的怀抱，收拾行装离开了。瞧这事干得多漂亮，到底是个了不起的侦察兵。王耀果真没有骗他：与告别相关的一切：握别、拥抱、亲吻、叮嘱乃至眼泪，如今都随着心上人悄无声息的离去，化作了泡影。于是告别果真与他们无关了。  
他略略思忖了片刻，就心平气静了。他以军人的作风跳起来，飞快地穿好衣服。在莫斯科这间小小的学生宿舍里，时间停止了一昼夜。现在它再次飞跑起来，同远处隆隆作响的战争重又融为一体，毫不留情地计算着生命的每一分钟。  
房间里的一切都收拾干净了，只有王耀的日记本还留在书桌上，翻开到墨迹未干的最新一页。大概这就是王耀给他留下的话，可是他看不懂。  
在那摊开的纸页上放着一片小小的树皮，上面歪歪扭扭刻着一个心形，里面是两个字母：“И”和“Я”。

他将树皮珍藏在衬衣胸前的口袋里，决心与它永不分离。但他实在不认为自己有能力随身携带一本最宝贵的日记，于是将它从邮局寄回了家。然后他就奔着火车站去了。  
当他经过姐姐家对面的保育院时，孩子们正在院门口玩耍。其中有一个六岁左右的小姑娘，绿莹莹的眼睛出神地盯着他胸口上挂着的护身符。  
他一下子将她高高地举了起来：“干吗老盯着我看啊，小姑娘？难道你认识我吗？”  
“我不知道你是谁，可是我知道你爱着谁！”  
“那你知道我爱的人在哪里吗？”  
“在心里啊！”小姑娘像大元帅般高傲地拍了拍心口，“相爱的人总是在一块儿的，就在心里面。我爸爸妈妈就是在一块儿的啊……”  
他把她放了下来。她的笑声仿佛一只伶俐的云雀，披着一身霜天黎明般明亮的羽毛，翻着筋斗钻到天心去了。  
1942年2月17日，伊万?布拉金斯基抵达伏尔加河畔，奉命向隶属于第62集团军序列的步兵第33师报到。三月初的时候，他收到了王耀从乌拉尔军事学校寄来的第一封信。信中只有短短一句话：  
“今天鹤群飞回北方来了。”  
仿佛是为了证明这年轻的生物学家没有说谎，伏尔加河中的小岛上，传来了白鹤悠扬的歌声。它们以长空般辽阔的鹤唳作为重逢的礼物，赠给了在艰难的冬天仍旧坚守在这片土地上的人们。伏尔加河不舍昼夜地奔流。从冰封雪盖下迸发出来的春潮，凭着压抑了一冬的热情肆意欢腾，一直占领了整个春天。  
当伊万在母亲伏尔加岸边展开信纸的一刹那，他就知道应该怎样回信了：  
“活着，健康，保重，万尼亚。”

三个月的时间犹如子弹擦过鬓脚，转瞬即逝。王耀还是给他写信，信里从不提及彼此，也不提及战争。在这一封封短小精悍的物候观察记录中，只有永恒的母亲：大地。即使是在血与火的洗礼中，大地也在顽强地继续着亘古不变的事业，从炸断了的枝干上生出新的嫩芽，从烧焦了的泥土里育出青草野花。即使下一刻，油绿的白杨树叶将在爆炸的巨浪中变成紫色，而雪白的稠李花瓣将被年轻人的热血染成暗红。  
这些信不再从松叶芬芳的、和平的乌拉尔山区寄来，而是来自前线。从乌拉尔军事学校毕业了的侦察兵中尉王耀，并没有调到伊万所在的这条战线上。在战斗的间隙中，伊万反复地阅读着这些匆忙写就的观察记录，这是大地通过恋人的眼睛和笔端向他传递的、生生不息的讯息。  
他的每一封回信都是同样的话：“活着，健康，保重，万尼亚。”  
半年后，他跟随部队离开了一片废墟的斯大林格勒。那一夜他站在马马耶夫高地上，充满血丝的双眼遥望着拼死保卫过的、火海熊熊的城市，宛如一尊青铜塑像。“喀秋莎”火箭炮齐射的白光在他头顶久久地呼啸着，仿佛一圈永恒不灭的光环。伏尔加母亲河澎湃着儿女们的血水，在远去的部队身后唱着庄严的歌。  
战线踏着染血的脚步，在满目疮痍的大地上一天天向西推进。伊万依旧在每一封信里写上同样的话：“活着，健康，保重，万尼亚。”这句话寄给爸爸妈妈，寄给姐姐妹妹。只是不再寄给王耀了。他甚至不记得彼此是什么时候失去了联系。1944年初的一天，他忽然想起自己的前线通讯地址已经变更了好几次，再写信告知王耀的时候，心上人的地址也早就变了。  
这就是侦察兵。前线上最崇高的光荣和最艰巨的考验，都属于侦察兵。当一些重大任务造成他们通讯地址的突然变更时，他们常常来得及告知后方拥有固定地址的亲人，却来不及告诉身在其他部队里的彼此。  
战时，人们常常就是这样失去联系的。

……这是1944年春天的一个黎明，伊万躺在刚刚进行过殊死战斗的高地上休息。他的排长在昨天傍晚牺牲了，刚刚被战友们葬进了黄土下面。  
从远处传来一阵轻捷有力的脚步声，在他近旁停了下来。上面把新的排长派来了。  
“侦察兵布拉金斯基！为什么不向上级敬礼！”  
“啊——啊，没过两年，你竟然冲我摆起架子来了。”他眼皮儿抬也不抬。  
“你竟然对一位中尉无礼，关禁闭……”  
他感到来人向他俯下身，大概是打算把他拽起来。就在那时他一下子跳起身，双手往来人的肩背和腿弯处轻轻一搂，然后就将这位故意冲他摆架子的中尉整个儿抱在怀里了。  
又气又羞的神情一下子溢满了中尉那双黑白分明的眼睛——那双马儿一样乌溜溜的眼睛！中尉清秀的面庞紧紧地埋在他的脖颈里，仿佛是为了即将发生的事情而羞赧不安——这正是他接下来所做的！他亲亲热热地将这纤瘦而匀称的躯体托在怀中，大踏步地在阵地上奔跑。为的就是让这些久经战火考验的、公正的人们看一看：他是多么有力气，他在爱着一个怎样的人。反正俗话是那么说的：“自家的担子不嫌重……”

……人们抓住伊万的四肢，将他放到用防雨布做成的简易担架上去。自己人的歼击机群低低地掠过高地上空，浴着火焰般的朝霞，寒光闪闪地在地平线上翻飞。空中升腾着一大片紫红混着乌黑的烟火，向着西边天空那一弯晶莹的残月缓缓移动。  
他微微侧过头去，伤痕累累的大地已经借着融化的冬雪，为自己医治战争的创伤，用茸茸绿草覆盖刀痕和弹坑。大地专心致志于腹中蠕动着的幼小生命，无暇顾及到他的生死。事实上，无论他活着或是死去，他们都一定会胜利。当战争进行到1944年春天的时候，这一点已经显而易见了。  
他伸出手来，紧紧地按着胸前的口袋，那里有一块刻着“И”和“Я”的树皮，紧贴着他那跳动的心。一个小姑娘的声音在他心口高高兴兴地说：“相爱的人总是在一块儿的，就在心里面……”  
如果他就这样死去的话，那么他的心上人将永远也不会知道：当他被爆炸的气浪掀到半空又抛到地上之后，即使是在昏迷的幻觉中，他还看见心上人向自己走来……  
可是死亡只是用一块钢铁碎片，在他生命的第二十三个年头划了个记号。这伤其实不重，最多也就和1942年年初他左肩所受的伤同样程度。于是他伤愈后很快返回了前线，向着法西斯的老巢推进了。那时他还不知道，爆炸时的巨大冲击力已经给他的神经造成了严重的震伤。这损伤潜伏在他的神经深处，直到战争胜利后才被检查出来。这不时发作的神经性的眩晕、头痛和心绞痛，折磨了他一辈子。

（四十）  
四年来人们已经养成了这样的习惯：只要条件允许，就对着收音机、高音喇叭或是无线电台，收听最新发布的战报广播。1941年，人们收听广播的表情是沉重而严峻的；在泪水、汗水和血水中浴了四年之后，到了1945年春天，这一份悲愤已经被明朗和欣喜代替了。  
胜利并非遥不可及，她已经很近了，她就快挨着人们了。  
春天，托里斯?罗里纳提斯是在军医院里收听战报广播的。四月份他在前线上受了重伤，右腿膝盖以下被截去了。他被救护列车送回了莫斯科，在那里装上了假肢。  
五月里一个温暖的黄昏，他从轮椅上站起来，第一次用假肢迈开了步子。夕阳越过医院走廊的窗户，向他投来一片姹紫嫣红的霞光。在窗外密密的丁香花丛中，几只云雀睡意朦胧地絮絮叨叨。  
心底蓦然一阵难受。他一下子失去了平衡，扑倒在地。假肢砸在地上发出一声闷响。  
“伤员同志！您别心急，慢慢会习惯的……”  
“会习惯的！”他将双肘撑在地上，一只手倔强而不失礼貌地推开女护士那想要将他扶起的胳膊，“四年了，我们习惯过许多艰苦的事情……”  
托里斯挣扎着自己站了起来，刚刚在地上擦破了皮的右手扶着走廊的栏杆，一点一点地向前行进着。当他走到走廊尽头时，他放开了栏杆，转过身来，踏着不太平稳、缓慢却坚定的步子，向着仍旧站在原地的女护士走去了。  
“姐姐，我很愿意活下去！”向来文静谦逊的他大声说道，“即使两条腿都没有了，即使断了胳膊、瞎了眼睛、被汽油弹烧得面目全非，我也很愿意活下去！”  
他不知道这位梳着白金色短发的护士叫什么名字。他管她叫姐姐，医院里许多伤员都这么叫她。尽管她今年还不到三十岁，可是在她那庄重而慈祥的面孔中，有着一种长姊和母亲般的神情。那些在战争中失去亲人，却依旧勇敢地承担生活责任的妇女，很多人都是这个样子的。  
“活着是多好、多勇敢的事情！”仿佛有一丝惆怅掠过她那蔚蓝的眼睛，“你的家人都会很高兴的。”  
“战前我就没有家人了。”他平静地回答，脸上似乎还带着微笑，“所以我在那时就学会了勇敢。”  
“对不起……那你总有恋人吧？像你这么好的小伙子，怎么会没有恋人啊？她也会高兴的……”

他将脸转向窗外，即将沉没的夕阳在那双波罗的海般的眼睛中默默地燃烧着：  
“好像有一个……也许，只是我自己一厢情愿……”他忽然转回头来，严肃地说，“为什么要考虑这些？我还有很多事情要做，我要回莫斯科大学去，继续自己的学业，我将来还要当天文学家哪……”  
“难道你不去找她吗？她一定在等你……”  
“就让她以为我已经牺牲了吧。她那么美，愿她找到一个比我更好的健全的小伙子……”  
他没有说完，因为女护士那双向来善于容忍的温和的眼睛，此刻竟燃着难以抑制的愤怒：  
“懦夫！懦夫……我还以为你是个英雄……原来却是个懦夫！她一定在等着你，可你却想躲开她……无论我的安德烈回来时变成什么样，他都永远是我的丈夫，是我儿女的父亲……四二年的时候，人家就给我寄来了阵亡通知书。现在想来，没准他和别人串通起来骗我，自己躲在什么地方的残废军人疗养院里……总有一天，我要把全国的疗养院都找个遍，把他揪出来。那时我要看着他的眼睛说：啊，你这个胆小鬼，连法西斯都不怕，反倒怕起自己的妻子来了……”  
她的嗓音嘶哑了，却没有流泪。也许，她的眼泪早就流干了。她用狭长的手背飞快地擦了擦眼睛，换上了歉疚的口气：  
“对不起，伤员同志……早点休息吧……”

托里斯没能很快睡着。在病友们此起彼伏的鼾声中，他掀开床边窗帘的一角。已经解除了灯火管制的莫斯科，将千百扇窗户中的金色灯光展现在他眼前。  
远处可以辨认出一个伫立着的高傲的影子。那是街心公园中青铜铸就的普希金。那个严峻的1941年初冬的傍晚，正是在这热情歌唱过爱情与春天的诗人脚下，他生平第一次抓住了姑娘的手。  
如今这温润如玉的五月的夜晚啊，在诗人的头顶上是漫天星辉，可它们谁也比不上北方天穹中一颗至高至明的星星。她仿佛一位可爱的姑娘，向着大地投下自己全部的光明和美丽。在那一去不复返的童年岁月，在菲利克斯家的凉台上，他用卢卡谢维奇叔叔的望远镜看见的第一颗星，就是她啊。  
他怀着从童年到青年时代的全部柔情望向遥远的夜空，泪水不知不觉地沾湿了枕畔。黎明时分，一阵惊天动地的叫喊声将他震醒过来。  
他在睡梦中错过了刚才的重要广播，可是他一瞬间就明白了，并在那一刻将自己投入了这又哭又笑的洪流——  
“乌拉！乌拉！乌——拉——啊——啊——啊……”  
在经历了一千四百一十八个战火硝烟的日日夜夜，献出了两千七百万条生命后，还能有别的什么事情，能够让所有人在同一刻纵声欢笑、嚎啕大哭啊。  
那一天是1945年5月9日。

拖着尚未熟练使用的假腿，托里斯跳下了床。医生、护士、伤病员、杂工——医院里所有还能动弹、还能说话、还能呼吸的人，全都在呼喊、欢笑、哭泣、拥抱、亲吻。他刚从一个人的怀抱里出来，马上又落进了另一个怀抱。年老的主治医生抹着眼泪，叫上几个已经恢复健康的年轻病员，从附近的家里搬来了几大桶珍藏已久的家酿酒。这本来是为了迎接儿子们凯旋而预备的，可是他们谁也没有回到老父亲身边。  
“喝吧，喝吧，亲爱的……”老医生以父亲的方式给每个人斟上一杯，“平日把你们管得严，今天破个例……”  
托里斯喝下第一杯酒，穿好衣服，跌跌撞撞地走出了医院，扑进了和平的第一天。街上到处是从各家各户跑出来的莫斯科人，各式各样的帽子被高高地扔上天空。有人将墙上挂着的“防空洞”标识的木牌抠下来摔在地上，就在上面跳舞。  
他像蹒跚学步的孩童那样，行走在欢乐的人群中。在前面的街心公园里，在快活地喧嚷着的小提琴、手风琴和小号中间，屹立着不朽的亚历山大?谢尔盖耶维奇?普希金。诗人大踏步地迈过19世纪，迈过1941年那个早寒的秋夕，迈过1945年那个温润的春夜，和人们相聚在了和平的第一天。  
就在诗人的脚下站着一个姑娘，她在唱歌。在托里斯的记忆中，她一直身穿军大衣，脚踏军靴，脑后扎着一个紧紧的发髻。可是今天，1945年5月9日，他还是第一次看见那本应属于她的、少女的装扮。她身穿一件蓝白相间的连衣裙，脚踏一双精致的小皮鞋。金色的长发披散下来，在清新的晨风中轻轻飘扬。她以战火中度过的四年青春岁月，为自己赢得了这自豪地盛装打扮的一天。  
泪水一瞬间模糊了他的视线，可他的整个心灵都感受得到：她的面容上辉映着灿烂的阳光，眼睛里却闪耀着晶莹的星星。星星顺着她的脸颊悄无声息地落到歌唱着的嘴角边。  
这就是她，娜塔莎。她就像这和平的第一天一样美丽。  
“娜塔莎！我的小姑娘！我的会唱歌的小星星！”  
娜塔莎拨开人群，来到他的身边。她没有和他握手，也没有拥抱或亲吻他。她庄重地跪倒在他脚前，将自己的嘴唇深情地贴在他那条假腿上。

（四十一）  
伊万?布拉金斯基是在柏林迎接胜利日的，那一天他将步枪里剩下的子弹尽数射入了天空。当他回到故乡的别廖扎村时，只有爸爸一个人从家里出来迎接他。  
妈妈已经在一个月前去世了。那时姐姐在莫斯科上班，妹妹也跟随部队调回了国内。姐姐赶回来的时候，遗体还没有变凉；妹妹赶回来的时候，棺材还没有入土。如今她们都已回莫斯科去了。谁也没有写信将噩耗告诉他，因为胜利已经近在眼前，他快回来了。  
四年来，阵亡通知书一直没有放过别廖扎村。1941年夏天，它给波琳娜宣判了寡妇的命运；1945年春天，它又向弗罗霞告知了独子的死讯。谁能告诉布拉金斯基家的妈妈，她收到的下一封来信是什么？是日思夜想的“您的万涅奇卡”和“您的娜塔申卡”，还是避之不及的“……英勇地牺牲了”？向来身体很好的妈妈，就这样被折腾出了心脏病。对儿女们的可怕的思念，将她活活折磨死在了胜利前夕。  
桌边放着几大桶家酿酒，爸爸和他相对而坐，从中午一直喝到繁星满天。老头儿先是絮絮叨叨，忽然就扯着嗓子唱起了歌，接着用世间最恶毒的话破口大骂，最后就趴在桌沿痛哭起来了。  
“给！”爸爸醉醺醺地从橱柜里拿出一封信，“前几天寄到家里……寄给你的……”  
尽管伊万也醉得差不多了，但他一眼就认出了信封上是王耀的字迹，是5月9日那天从莫斯科寄出的。颤抖的手指好不容易才展开信纸，上面只有一句话：  
“我回妈妈那儿去了。”  
他像父亲一样，以醉汉的方式大哭起来。刚到家就被噩耗震得神志恍惚的他，终于明白了一件事：他自己再也没有妈妈了。

这个夏天，伊万留在故乡陪着爸爸，帮家里干农活。他也去帮邻居们干活。邻居们常常请他到家里去，讲一讲前线的故事。她们希望从他的讲述中，能够想象出自己牺牲了的丈夫或儿子，在前线是怎样生活的。  
杰米扬?莫罗卓夫留下了三个小莫罗卓夫，最大的才十一岁。阿纳托利?恰普林留下了一对八岁的双胞胎。若拉?维尔比茨基留下了新婚不久的妻子。米什卡?沃尔科夫只留下了一些旧课本和一个孤苦伶仃、不再哭泣的娘。老太太唯一的安慰是：和那些牺牲在远方战场的人不同，参加了游击队的儿子是被侵略者绞死在自家村口的。她还可以将他埋在家乡的土地上，时常去看看他。“万涅奇卡呀！好孩子。”有一回她对伊万说，“别人家里都是儿女牺牲了，撇下妈妈。你们兄妹几个都活下来了，我简直都想把玛特廖娜从墓地里叫起来，让她看看你们啊……”  
农闲的时候，伊万常常到妈妈的墓地上去。他将头枕在隆起的坟丘上，将身躯隐没在高高的青草中，好像婴儿卧在摇篮中那样，出神地望着头顶那一钩银色的新月。它犹如一柄被割草人遗忘了的镰刀，落在田野般苍茫的天穹深处。  
大地在他身下继续着自己永恒的事业，接纳死亡也孕育新生。她承受人间一切战火硝烟，以青草般柔韧而广袤的心灵去化解和平息它们。他感觉得到大地深处生命萌动的声音。但这并不是他直接听见的，而是他的心通过另一个人的心感受到的。  
那个人必定熟悉大地的一切。因为那是个年轻的生物学家。那个人和他一样，都是“大地上的工作者”。那个人和他一样都是生命本身。那个人曾经躺在他的怀抱里，跟他说过：大地是母亲。如今那个人已经回到自己的母亲那里去了。  
伊万将胸前挂着的护身符托到眼前。他履行了诺言，在胜利的那一天拆开了外面裹着的小布袋。最初拥有这护身符的小姑娘，也许祖上是骑马打仗的游牧者。那是个极为精巧的小白马挂坠，就像他的科斯嘉一样漂亮，尤其是那双乌溜溜的眼睛……王耀把这象征着幸福和平安的小白马送给了他，于是他果真活到了胜利与和平的日子。可是他给了王耀什么呢？一幅肖像。他到底忍不住画上了那双黑白分明的眼睛。于是画龙点睛的传说就变成了现实，因为他的心上人是从不说谎的啊……  
“我一定能再找到你，因为伊万想要找到的人，没有找不到的。”

1945年9月，伊万回到了莫斯科的美术学院，继续自己的学业。时而发作的眩晕、头痛和胸闷，迫使他到医院去体检。从1944年春天起潜伏在他体内的神经损伤被证实了，它将伴随他的余生。  
战争结束了，可它所造成的伤痛，将永远留在他这一代人身上。不少人由于战时旧伤的复发而早早地离开了人世。可是伊万却带着这永久性神经损伤，从二十四岁一直活到九十岁。他活得比别人长，因而他受的罪也比别人多。  
那时他还不知道自己竟能活那么久。那时他只是打定了主意要勇敢地活下去。四年来他在前线上见过的一切，都在内心深处向着他的双手呼唤着：“把我们画下来吧，万尼亚！让将来的人们都看一看，大地上曾经发生过怎样的事情。”  
他非常想念王耀。他开始想象王耀回国后怎样战斗、怎样生活。这时心绞痛就会一阵阵发作起来。于是，当心上人的模样儿在笔端慢慢现出的时候，他觉得这聪明俊美的黑发青年，就在他的身边。  
只是那清秀的眉宇下面，始终是一片云山雾罩。

谁都曾年轻过，美好地、不可重温地年轻过。对于相爱的人们来说，那时彼此所承诺的一切就是彼此的将来。那时彼此最愿意说的话就是：“我一定能再找到你……”  
杰出的战争题材画家、美术教授布拉金斯基也年轻过。后来他就慢慢变成中年人了。年轻时他以为，从战场上回来后，自己将会无所畏惧。但是日益增长的年岁告诉他：比战争更大的考验，就是生活本身。  
教授不是没有到新中国访问交流的机会，但他总是神经质地将填好了的申请表撕了个粉碎。只要去了中国，他就完全可以找得到王耀。这一点他心知肚明。1956年，他偶尔在科学院主办的生物学期刊上，发现了这个永远铭刻在他心头的名字。论文后面还附有作者的通讯地址。教授对着自己看不懂的生物学术语默默思忖了许久，最后竟得出了一个荒唐的结论：这位生物学家已经结婚生子了。  
其实这结论正常得很。三十来岁的人了，大有作为，要是还不结婚，那才不正常。照此说来，他自己就不大正常。于是见面就成了一件大可不必的事情。想见，闭上眼睛就见得到，见到的也永远是1941年那个英俊、聪明、温柔的年轻人。  
给王耀的信还是要写的。但是他每写完一封，就在发作起来的胸闷和头痛中将信纸撕个粉碎。终于有一次，他抢在自己发神经之前糊上了信封。可是当他走到邮局的时候，才忽然想起来一件至关重要的事情：那时已经到了1961年，苏中两国关系已经破裂了，这信寄不出去。  
这些年他始终保存着一本极普通的学生日记。差不多二十年前，年轻气盛的他挥着它跟王耀开玩笑，想要知道自己的心上人过去是怎样生活的，可那时他一个汉字也不认识。战后，对于一个神经受过损伤的成年人来说，学一门语言并非易事。可他花了好几年工夫，到底学会了些。在夜深人静的时候，他常常抱着一本汉俄词典，吃力地读着这本日记。于是王耀在莫斯科度过的十五岁、十六岁、十七岁，就这样向着他展开了怀抱。  
他看见王耀在节日里将同学们迎进宿舍，于是这小小的房间里就响起了笑声、歌声和手风琴声；他看见王耀取得了生物竞赛的第一名，年老的任课教师问：“王，你将来愿意成为一名生物学家吗？”他看见王耀激动不安地准备着毕业晚会上要穿的衣服，希望能和可爱的同桌女生列丽卡一起跳舞……  
那时他们还不知道彼此的存在。那时他们还不知道后来爆发了战争。  
这本日记的最后一页，就是在1942年2月15日清晨，王耀不辞而别之前，给熟睡的他留下的那一段话。确切地说，就像王耀给他读过的《白马篇》一样，是一首诗：

曾伴浮云归晚翠，  
犹陪落日泛秋声。  
世间无限丹青手，  
一片伤心画不成。

教授一遍遍地读，一遍遍地查字典，总是不太明白。毕竟，他已经四十岁了。

（四十二）  
时间永不止息地向前奔驰，它将青春从老一代人那里收回，然后交到年轻一代的手中。1961年秋天，柳芭?奥尔洛娃出嫁了。长辈们热热闹闹地操办了婚事。这是他们的下一代中第一个喜结良缘的。  
下一代。十一岁的双胞胎玛莎?罗里纳提斯和卡佳?罗里纳提斯，怀着小女孩对新娘特有的向往，专心致志地研究表姐身上的婚纱。十四岁的菲利克斯?罗里纳提斯对这可不感兴趣，他正和表哥安德烈?奥尔洛夫讨论前天电视上的足球赛。在那个悲痛的日子里来到人间的小安德烈，如今已经是十九岁的建筑系大学生了。他那么英俊，那么快活，就像当年的飞行员安德烈一个样……  
冬妮娅坐在宴席最尊贵的座位上，不时低头抹抹眼泪。席间，她对旁边坐着的弟弟小声说道：“结婚吧，万尼亚……人老了，要是身边没有伴儿，多么可怕啊……”  
“可是你呢，冬妮娅？”他知道问这话有些残忍。  
“我有孩子。”姐姐坚定地轻声说，“可是你有什么啊……”  
直到四十年代末，冬妮娅也还算得上漂亮，如果她真心想再嫁的话，会有人要她的。可是对她来说，世界上唯一的男人，已经在1942年年初的时候，驾着中弹燃烧的飞机撞向了法西斯的机群，与敌人同归于尽了。

结婚。这些年来，同事们、邻居们、朋友们、亲人们，谁都向伊万提过这件事情。就连十四岁的菲利克斯，来串门的时候也问道：“万尼亚舅舅，为什么还不结婚啊？”  
菲利克斯才刚到和女孩子递递纸条、看看电影的年纪，许多事情他还不很了解。菲利克斯自己的爸爸妈妈，在1946年就结婚了。那时新婚夫妇到波兰去旅行，在华沙的犹太人居住区看见了许多门窗紧闭的房子。听当地人说，在纳粹占领期间，许多犹太人从家里被抓走，再也没有回来。他们的房子留了下来，门边依旧有刻着房主姓氏的门牌，就像一座座空坟墓外面的墓碑。  
有一家门牌上刻着“卢卡谢维奇”，托里斯在这家门口伫立了许久。一年后他当了父亲，娜塔莎答应了他的请求，将这个金发的男孩子取名菲利克斯。  
现在，莫斯科天文台的研究员托里斯?罗里纳提斯正和儿子一起，坐在伊万家的沙发上。“万尼亚，结婚吧。”托里斯怜悯地望着伊万，垂下手，轻轻地抚摸着自己那条假腿，“两个人过日子，总比一个人容易些。要是没有娜塔莎，我会很难……”  
“你的伤在腿上，可我的伤在神经，在心里。”伊万拍了拍自己的胸口，“外面看来我不缺胳膊不缺腿，可是心里面早就千疮百孔了。托里斯，你明白吗？”  
“所以才更要有人照顾你，对于伤残军人来说，最怕的就是孤独终老。这世上还是有贤惠的妇女……”  
“真羡慕你，托里斯……你爱的人，和你娶的人是同一个……”

1962年春天，伊万?布拉金斯基教授结婚了。  
她叫安雅，是莫斯科一名普通的中学教师。她是个好姑娘，虽然她已经年过四十，但她确实是姑娘——战争留下的千千万万老姑娘中的一个。他们去民事登记处领证的那天，安雅哭了。“万尼亚，原谅我吧！”她歉疚地擦了擦青春不再的面庞，“我忘不了沃洛嘉……”  
“我非常理解你，安雅。因为我和你是同一代人……”  
在安雅的细心照料下，伊万神经损伤发作的次数也少了。就像托里斯说的那样：两个人过日子总是容易点的。尤其是上了年纪后，人们结婚往往不是出于爱情，而是因为需要陪伴。他和安雅相互尊重，相互照顾，相互理解。他允许安雅将藏着的照片挂在墙上，于是他认识了少尉沃洛嘉?科洛索夫，1943年秋天牺牲于库尔斯克郊外。这是人之常情嘛，他自己不也收着本日记……  
日记，他已经不再读了。也许是因为中国字太难学，读起来难免隐隐地头痛。那日记里没有他，就像他战前的日记里没有王耀一样。有的只是那一去不复返的无忧无虑、无所顾忌的学生时代。那是他那一代人共同的少年记忆：遥远、纯洁，在1941年夏天戛然而止的记忆。他将日记放在书架最边上，于是少年时代的记忆就不再翻开了。  
时常令他回想起来的是另一种记忆。这记忆从战争的第一天开始，轻而易举地鉴定出每个人的本性。这份记忆最严峻、最残酷。它所蕴藏着的感情，也就最美好、最纯粹。这份记忆有自己的见证，它不仅是一本日记，也是一叠生物观察报告式的来信，一块刻有他们名字首字母的小树皮，一幅画了多年却始终不敢画龙点睛的肖像，一匹无所不知、无所不能的小白马护身符。  
护身符一直戴在他胸口。在他四十五岁那年，当他抱着半岁多的儿子雅可夫时，婴儿的小手不慎将磨损的线绳扯断了。于是他就用另一根细绳将它重新串起。这根细绳已经在他手腕上系了二十多年，就是那永不复还的一夜，他从王耀发间扯下，在手里攥出了汗的发绳。如今它就贴在他的心头，就像那一夜王耀所做的一样。  
有时候他会将护身符托到眼前，看一看小白马那双乌溜溜的眼睛，然后将发绳贴在脸上。那时他就能呼吸到柔软黑发中氤氲着的芬芳——那是树叶和青草的芬芳，是大地的气息啊。  
史学家们会写下：卫国战争进行了1418个日日夜夜，损失了2700万人口，1921——1925年出生的苏联男青年中，只有百分之三活到了战后。  
史学家们会总结战争的意义，确定着时间的界碑。但他们永远也不会知道：战壕里有过怎样的谈话；篝火边唱过怎样的歌；翘鼻子的狙击手怎样一笔一划地在节省下来的卷烟纸上写家信；蓝眼睛的飞行员怎样和自己的战鹰一起化为长久不灭的烈焰，而战友们只能在一边眼睁睁地看着。  
那刚刚成年就遇上战争的一代，那带着旧伤日渐老去的一代，将永远在记忆里坚强地保存着这些事情，哪怕没有一本史学著作会提到这些，更不会提到：正是在最艰苦的1941 年冬天，伊万?布拉金斯基平生唯一一次爱情，像花儿一样绽放了。

爱情。只有在青年时代，一个人才能毫无保留地献出心灵的一切力量，为了一份不考虑国籍，不考虑性别，甚至不考虑将来的爱情。  
……多少年后，但愿还能遇见这样一个人，能够对他说：“你可记得？你可记得？那时我们多么年轻啊……”哪怕到那时，漫漫岁月已经在身上留下冰冷的疲惫。哪怕到那时，人们已经把绝大部分时间，给了那些不能和他们一起回忆青春的人。  
1967年5月9日，青年建筑师安德烈?奥尔洛夫结婚了。那一天新人和亲眷们一起去了红场，向刚刚落成的无名烈士墓献花。事实上，每年5月9日，从前线回来的一代人，都要到红场上去走一走，看一看。很多老兵举着寻找昔日战友的木牌，但这样做的并非都是老兵。比如有一位衰老得不成样子的妇女，扶着一块和她同样衰老的木牌，上面写着：“我找儿子：奥列格?彼得罗维奇?费奥多罗夫，1941年12月于莫斯科保卫战中失踪”。人们都很熟悉她，因为她从1945年起就站在这里了……  
这回冬妮娅没有哭。可是晚上，大家到她家里吃婚宴的时候，柳芭四岁的儿子好奇地盯着空军上尉安德烈的照片，稚气十足地开了口：  
“外婆，外公怎么是那个样子啊？他好年轻哟……”  
“宝贝儿，外公一直是个年轻人。”已经年过半百的冬妮娅答道。  
“可外婆为什么不一直年轻下去呢？”  
“因为一生只能年轻一次……”

（四十三）  
一生只能年轻一次。冬妮娅是这样说的。  
冬妮娅在1978年初去世了，她在遗书中吩咐了怎样给她入殓。亲戚们赶来吊唁的时候，她像少女般窈窕地躺在灵床上，面孔上蒙着长头巾。若不是连衣裙袖口下露着的干枯的手臂，人们简直会以为躺在这里的是一位新娘。  
“我还记得这连衣裙呢。”娜塔莎轻轻地用手绢抹着眼角，“四十多年前，她被安德烈从村里带走的时候，穿的就是这一身。”在她身边，年过四十的外甥女柳芭小声说道：“我想把妈妈葬在爸爸旁边……可是谁也没告诉我们，爸爸葬在哪里……”亲人们互相安慰着，最后决定将冬妮娅送回别廖扎故乡——她的生命和爱情开始的地方。  
在姐姐的新坟边上，老父老母的坟头已是青草深深。布拉金斯基教授在墓地前站了一会儿，就向着村外的森林走去了。村子已经发生了天翻地覆的变化，只有森林还一如他记忆中那般亲切和美丽。可是他却辜负了她，自从他在1941年跟随部队收复别廖扎村的那一天起，几十年来再也没有踏进森林一步。因为每一寸土、每一棵树都会固执地提醒他：他曾经年轻、强健、热情和幸福。  
生活的众多教训中有一条：永远不要再重返曾经的幸福之地。但是当一个人活到了将近六十岁，发现自己的同时代人正在接二连三地故去时，某种对生命的紧迫感，就会迫使他做出些像青年时代那样胆大妄为的事情。

在这森林里有一片独一无二的幸福之地。他还是小男孩的时候就发现了它，凭着孩子的私心向所有人隐瞒了下来。后来，在1941年那个星华熠熠的夜晚，正是这片幸福之地，掩护了他和他怀中的心上人。他迄今记得自己当时那份怜爱和温柔，记得怀中那伤痕累累的身躯，记得那红肿干裂的双唇，记得那因受刑而显得苍白、同时又因羞涩而显得嫣红的面颊。尽管他见过王耀更强健、更俊美的时候，可是最常回想起来的，却仍旧是王耀刚被他从绞刑架前抢回来的模样。  
可是现在，这里却躲着另一个小男孩。他威胁地瞥了教授一眼，将食指树在嘴唇中间。教授一下子就明白了：这个满脸雀斑的机灵鬼就像从前的小万涅奇卡一样，颇为自得地发现了这个绝佳的军事据点，倘若泄露给别人，那可是一件恼火的事情。忽然，小男孩挥着根树枝一跃而出，跑出一段距离后，就扯着又尖又亮的童音大喊起来：“乌——拉——”  
从森林的四面八方传来了男孩子们欢呼的回应，还有许多双小靴子飞快跑来的足音。每一代男孩子都是这么玩打仗游戏的，他们就像半个世纪前只有七岁的他一样，认为打仗只是英雄主义和浪漫主义的功勋。  
教授悄悄地离开了。原本只有他自己知道的这片幸福之地，见证过的人不再只有他和他的心上人了。如今这满脸雀斑的机灵鬼将它占为己有，像当年的万涅奇卡一样在打仗游戏中占尽风头。但这机灵鬼永远也不会知道：这里曾有过怎样的爱情。  
因为万涅奇卡长大后上了前线，为的就是让这机灵鬼长大后不再遇到战争。

1980年胜利节，伊万竟然在红场上落下了眼泪。因为他没有看见那位几十年如一日地寻找儿子的老母亲——以后也再也没有见到。“乐观点吧，万尼亚！”安雅劝慰他，“也许她找到儿子了，所以她就不再来了……”可是话没说完，安雅自己也哭起来了。  
安雅确实善解人意。有一回她甚至对他说：“万尼亚，往中国写封信吧……”  
可以写信了。如果说战后的最初十几年，是他自己被神经损伤折磨得想不开，不愿这么去找王耀；那么接下来的几十年里，就是两个国家间的深深裂痕，阻断了他们再度联系的可能性。可是现在，进入了八十年代，跟中国的关系不再是以前那样视若仇敌了。在科学院主办的生物学杂志上，重新出现了中国科学家的论文，后面署着那意味深长的名字。教授很快就发现了这一点，因为几十年来他一直订着这份学术杂志，尽管他一篇也看不懂。  
教授将那一期杂志捏在手中，久久地思索着。他走到画架前，掀开蒙在上面的布帘。这些年他已经创作出了许多杰出的油画，却固执地不肯完成这一幅。“还没画完，就已经很动人了。”见过那幅画的师生都说，“要是能添上眼睛，该是多么伟大的杰作……”  
“龙是最自由的，谁能束缚住龙啊？点上眼睛就飞走了……”  
只有他自己明白：真正的画龙点睛的杰作，早在几十年前就跟随王耀一起飞回了遥远的中国。眼前这幅不过是件复制品而已。  
画作也许可以复制。但他当年在死亡与新生、离别与重逢的百感交集中一夜画成的那份心绪，就像他的青春一样，再也不会有第二份。  
他觉得王耀的整个灵魂，都从这幅未完成的肖像上向他呼唤：“多么霸道的人啊，万尼亚！谁告诉你，我已经结婚生子？谁告诉你的？”  
“可是人总得过日子啊，耀……”他自言自语地回答，“人一生只能年轻一次……”

在青年时代，一个人活得胆大妄为、易于动情。因为那时他相信自己的时间是无穷无尽的。可是中年岁月是不需要这种气质的，需要的只是漫长的忍耐和劳碌。讽刺的是：到了老年，这份胆大妄为和易于动情往往会不合时宜地重现，就像老房子着了火一样。因为那时他明白：剩下的时间已经不多了。  
信，教授到底是没有写。他很快从那份生物学杂志上获悉：一个重大的国际学术交流会，将在莫斯科大学举行。杂志上刊登着的部分参加者名单中，“王耀”这个名字将他的双眼刺得生疼。“我只要去看一看他就好，远远地看一看。”教授反复劝说着自己，“两个老家伙还有什么话好说的……”  
他们在彼此心目中留下的最后的印象，正是青春生命最俊美、最热情、最富于力量的时刻。既然如此，为什么还要去见面呢？但教授终于说服了自己：人这一辈子总要活到白发苍苍的时候。假如不能坦然地面对暮年，势必也不能无愧地回忆青春。  
他一个人去了莫斯科大学。安雅前几天已经在儿女们的陪同下，到库尔斯克去了。她想去看着坦克兵少尉沃洛嘉?科洛索夫。用她的话来说，沃洛嘉是个好小伙子，决不会怪她嫁作人妇。但若是她一直不去看沃洛嘉，人家在地下难免不好过……  
当来自中国的生物学家王耀走下汽车的时候，布拉金斯基教授只是瞥了一眼，就急急忙忙地离开了。虽然他已经六十岁了，神经也不太好，但侦察兵和画家的眼神还是靠得住的。因此他一眼就辨认出来：那绝对不是王耀上了年纪后的模样。  
换句话说，从五十年代起就在苏联杂志上发表论文的这个名字，这个让他默念了一遍又一遍的通讯地址，所对应的不过是另一个人。他早该考虑到这一点，因为王耀以前跟他说过，在中国姓王的人多得数不清，姓王名耀的人也不少。  
他越走越快，简直不能放慢脚步。当他走回位于美术学院校园中的家里时，已经累得什么也不关心了。第二天，儿女们陪着安雅回来了。老太太那皱纹丛生的嘴角带着一丝惆怅的微笑，于是他明白：安雅大概是在阵亡将士公墓里找到了沃洛嘉的墓碑。这么说来，老妻比他幸运点。  
几个月后，弥留之际的安雅竭尽全力握住了伊万的手，低声念叨着：  
“万尼亚，原谅我吧！我怎么也忘不了沃洛嘉……”  
他俯在她那白发苍苍的耳边：  
“我非常理解你，安雅。因为我们是同一代人……”

（四十四）  
一生只能年轻一次。话是这么说。但是有些人是永远年轻的，比如那些没有从战场上回来的男女青年，比如街心公园里青铜铸成的普希金。  
住在普希金公园附近的人们，常常能看见这样一对散步的老人。老爷爷的右腿并不很方便，但他坚持不坐轮椅，于是老奶奶就总轻轻地扶着他的右侧。很多人认识他们：德高望重的天文学家托里斯?罗里纳提斯和歌剧演员娜塔丽娅?罗里纳提斯。没错，可那是他们中年以后的声誉。在他们生命最青春、最俊美、最热情、最富于力量的时候，他是一名侦察兵，她是一名卫生兵。  
他们婚后长期住在莫斯科市郊，托里斯工作的天文台。退休后，长子菲利克斯将他们接到市内一起住，就在普希金公园附近，如今这个大家庭已经有了第四代儿孙。当伟大的卫国战争胜利六十周年之际，普京总统在一次面向青少年的发言中说：“……向这些老兵们问一问战争年代的事情吧，孩子们，因为你们是最后一代能够亲耳听见他们讲述的……”  
孩子们想从他们那里挖出一些传奇般的故事，但声名赫赫的英雄毕竟是少数。老兵中更多的是他们这样的人：忠实地履行了军人责任的普通一兵。因而在他们的言谈举止中，更多地保留着可以称之为“人民情感”的、最淳朴的气质。  
2005年5月9日，红场上隆重地举行了纪念六十周年胜利日的阅兵。活动开始前，普京总统说：“……5月9日曾经是，将来也是一个神圣的日子。这个日子将使我们所有的人变得崇高，这个日子使我们的心灵充满了最复杂的感情，既有喜悦，又有悲伤、痛苦以及感激……”  
这一天，当威武的现役军人和现代化武器列队出场完毕后，从原苏联各加盟国挑选出来的两千六百名卫国战争老兵分乘一百三十辆军车，在最高的礼遇中驶过红场。这其中就有八十二岁的娜塔莎，她哭了。尽管风姿绰约的歌剧演员娜塔莎在艺术生涯中收到过无数掌声和鲜花，但是只有耄耋之年的这一次，是献给那个风尘仆仆的卫生兵娜塔莎啊……  
当庆典结束的时候，娜塔莎从兜里掏出一张小纸条。这是托里斯在她出门之前塞给她的，再三叮嘱她到这时才能打开。“这老傻瓜！”老太太对着纸条上的话哭笑不得，“一把年纪了，还学小青年订约会……”

晚霞仿佛一座火焰的瀑布从天边直泻而下，将长椅上的他们俩都镀上了一层黄金的冠冕，不远处屹立着庄严的普希金青铜像。若不是公园里到处洋溢着节日之夜的欢乐气氛，这一切简直就像那个遥远的1941年秋夕，十九岁的侦察兵托里斯第一次把十八岁的卫生兵娜塔莎约出来的时候……  
“娜塔莎……娜塔申卡，你听我说……”他就像六十多年前那样，激动得结结巴巴，“今天是我们结婚五十九周年纪念……”  
“你老糊涂了，托里斯，明明已经六十三年了。”  
“没错，我记得很清楚，我们是在1946年结的婚，正好是胜利节一周年的时候……”  
剩下的话被托里斯咽了回去，因为娜塔莎紧紧地抓住了他的双手，就像当年她教训那个傻里傻气的侦察兵一样，略带嘲笑意味地开了口：“罗里纳提斯同志，我们明明是1942年2月14日结的婚，就在莫斯科的十月车站。以后可不要再为这事和我顶嘴，你看，我力气可大了……”  
当然，在他面前，她样样儿都对。素来好脾气的他笑着点了点头，就像青年时代那样，温柔而惆怅地望着不远处，那永远年轻的普希金：“六十多年了……就像昨天一样！娜塔莎，你知道么？1941年秋天，我第一次把你约到这里的时候，我总觉得有人躲在普希金身后，看着我们……”  
“我也是。战后每次从这儿过，我都觉得有两个人躲在普希金身后看我们……躲了六十多年。”她伸出沟壑丛生的小手，向着诗人指了指，“现在我也觉得，他们就在那儿，而且和当初一样年轻。托里斯，这种事你相信吗？”  
“我相信。人这一辈子，还是应该相信点神奇的事情……”  
“不说这些了，托里斯，你在纸条上说的礼物在哪儿，拿出来吧。”  
“就在头顶，娜塔莎。”

头顶是繁星璀璨的银河。尽管灯火通明的市区并不像静谧的市郊天文台那样适于观测星空，但是这一夜的星星却比莫斯科节日的灯光更加明亮。  
他的手臂轻轻地环过她那不复少女般苗条的腰身：“娜塔莎，你知道么？许多星星在我们出生前很久就已经熄灭了，可是它们留下的光与热，却在千百光年的旅途后来到了我们身边。”  
“一个天文学家的妻子怎么会不知道……我还知道，天上的银河是侦察兵的道路……托里斯！你说的这句话，整个前线都知道。白天我参加阅兵的时候，身边坐着的一位老机枪手还在念叨哪……”  
“真好……”  
“真好。”她低声重复着他的话，“我甚至都觉得，自己要重新年轻一次了……”  
起初他没有反应过来。但是当她那白发苍苍的头颅垂到了他的肩上，再也不动了的时候，他就什么都明白了。  
“娜塔莎！我的小姑娘！”他怀着漫长一生中最后的柔情，俯在她那再也听不见的耳畔，“我的会唱歌的小星星……”  
当儿孙们来寻找他们的时候，北方天穹中那颗最美丽的星星，已经升到了最高的地方。

那日渐离开人世的一代人，他们经历了最严酷的血与火的考验。可是在他们的心中，却始终留存着对神奇事物的信念：比如说，星星其实是一串永恒光荣的足迹；比如说，在生命的尽头到来之前，还能与年轻时相信和热爱过的一切重逢。  
如今，2011年5月，九十岁的伊万?布拉金斯基已经很难再找到一个人，能够对他说：“你可记得，你可记得？那时我们多么年轻……”  
但他相信自己能够找到。当驶往伏尔加河畔的列车缓缓地驶出莫斯科时，望着车窗外葱茏青翠、富于生机的大地，年轻时无所顾忌的自信，一瞬间重又回到了年迈的教授身上。他和他都是大地上的工作者啊。这生机勃勃、永葆青春的大地，就好像一个决不会辜负的重逢的许诺。  
对面坐着的旅伴是一位女士。尽管她看上去只有六十出头的模样，可教授知道她今年已经七十六岁了。因为前些天，电视上介绍过这位前来俄罗斯交流访问的幼儿教育专家：伊丽莎白?贝什米特。也许她未必知道他是谁，但是她出神地凝视着挂在他胸前的小白马，忽然就像小姑娘般狡黠地眨了眨那双绿莹莹的眼睛，用略带异国口音的俄语开了口：  
“先生，我不知道您是谁，可是我知道您爱着谁！”  
他一下子回想起来，自己是在什么时候见过她了。于是他微微一笑，问：“那你知道我爱的人在哪里吗？”  
“在心里啊！”她像大元帅般高傲地拍了拍胸口，以完全是小姑娘的口气说道，“相爱的人总是在一块儿，就在心里面。我的爸爸妈妈就是在一块儿的啊……”  
他已经不能再像七十年前那样，将她高高地举起了。可是她的笑声还像七十年前那样，仿佛一只伶俐的云雀，披着一身霜天黎明般明亮的羽毛，翻着筋斗钻到天心去了。

不知不觉地，教授将自己愿意说出来的事情告诉了她。毕竟，对于一个九十岁的人来说，这世上已经没有什么值得害羞的事情了。他们用的是经历过战争的人所特有的话语，因此，坐在教授身边的儿孙们，实际上没有听得太明白。  
“我和您一起去。”她紧紧地握住他的手，“我本想趁着讲学的假期，到伏尔加格勒转一转，现在看来，到白杨村拐一趟也没什么大不了的。正好我也想看一看我的哥哥……是的，您别惊讶，我命令他当我的哥哥了……”  
过去的陆海空三军大元帅、现在的幼儿教育专家伊丽莎白，并没有告诉布拉金斯基教授：小孩子在三岁以前的记忆是易于混淆的，那个学生在三岁时就记住了的“年轻的王耀”，并不那么可信。  
但是为什么要告诉他？让他失望，也让她自己失望？谁要是从童年起就见证过幸福、相信过奇迹，岁月的考验就很难将她击倒。

（四十五）  
伏尔加河在白杨村外拐了个弯，就像母亲将婴孩护在弯曲的臂肘间。这静谧、美丽而富庶的村落，简直令人难以设想六十多年前，当法西斯占领军刚从这里被赶走的时候，伏尔加母亲的臂膀里只是一片被鲜血浸透的焦土。  
“在斯大林格勒城外，为了争夺白杨村，我们和敌人整整拉锯战了一个星期。”当年迈的布拉金斯基教授在家人和贝什米特女士的陪伴下，踏上白杨村的土地时，沧海桑田的变化令他百感交集，“原来战争已经结束六十多年了……”  
战争已经结束了六十六年，而他，已经有六十九年没有见到王耀了。  
“您是来找那个中国人的？是的，他一直是那么年轻，他就在我家里，我可以带您去……”  
给他们带路的妇女走得很快，一路上默默无语。教授后来都回想不起自己那时的心情怎样。他只记得，当他刚一走进这妇女的家中，客厅正墙上的一幅肖像，就像一只伶俐的小鸟，一下子扎进了他的心头。  
这正是那幅真正画龙点睛的杰作，如同他的青春和爱情一样不可复制。简直像活人一样，尤其是那双黑白分明的眼睛，一如七十年前一样庄严、明朗、温柔、坦率，一如七十年前一样年轻。  
“这就是生命！”教授听见贝什米特女士在他身边激动地念叨着，“这就是生命啊……”  
“我的外婆，尼娜?瓦西里耶芙娜?萨莫伊洛娃，卫国战争时是沃尔霍夫方面军的一名卫生员。1945年，她从前线带回了这幅肖像。”这家的主妇将一封信递到教授的手中，“去年她临终时叮嘱我们：若是有谁来问过这画中人，就把这信给他。”

……  
……我想把这肖像的故事写下来。不仅因为它是我从前线带回的唯一纪念，更因为正在渐渐离开人世的我们这一代人，有责任给子孙后代留下一些永志不忘的记忆。  
1944年春天，在收复诺夫哥罗德的战役中，我从战场上拖下一名年轻的侦察兵中尉。他的腹部受了致命伤。可是在弥留之际，他还安慰我：“别哭……死亡并不可怕……死，就是回到妈妈那里去……大地是妈妈……”  
可是我真的扑倒在他身上，放声大哭了。三年来，那么多年轻、漂亮、勇敢的人没能被我救活，我本以为自己再也没有眼泪了……这就是我从他身上收拾到的遗物：军官证；共青团团证；两封已经装好信封、写好地址的信；一张小纸条：“假如我牺牲了，请按照信封上的地址，在胜利的那一天，将它们分别寄给我的亲人和爱人。侦察兵中尉王耀。”  
胜利的那一天我在莫斯科，将这两封信寄了出去。一封寄到中国的延安，另一封寄到距莫斯科150公里的别廖扎村。然后我回到了伏尔加河畔的故乡白杨村，随身携带的只有这青年中尉的一幅肖像。这幅肖像在我怀里揣了一年多，那还是我在给他整理遗容的时候，在衬衣胸前的口袋里发现的。放在一起的还有一张和家人的合影、一张用铅笔绘制的星空图。我把这两样和他一起下葬了，却怎么也舍不得埋下这幅肖像。因为那庄严、明朗、温柔、坦率的神情，还有那黑白分明的眼睛中一缕似有若无的微笑，全都在向我呼唤：埋入大地的不过是他的身躯。他那青年人的美好的灵魂，仍旧活在这幅栩栩如生的肖像里……

我本想把肖像捐献给战争纪念馆，却实在不忍心让他独自活在冰冷的橱窗里。他是活着的啊，他应该和我一起回家去，尽管我所有的家人都已在法西斯占领时期被杀害了……战后的生活很艰苦，但当我望着墙上的肖像，望着他那双活生生的眼睛，我就得到了最大的宽慰：“小尼娜，好尼娜，坚强点儿吧，要知道你还是有亲人的……”后来我总算结了婚，生儿育女。日日夜夜，年年月月，这位异国青年就像最亲近的兄弟那样，看着我那被战争毁灭了的家庭怎样重建起来，人丁兴旺……  
几十年来我一直生活在白杨村。当我在田野里劳作的时候，望着这片在敌人铁蹄下未曾屈服的大地，这片历尽战火却依然顽强地养育儿女的大地，我就会想起他留下的最后一句话：大地是妈妈。能够说出这样的话，他必定是非常了解和热爱大地的。我从书上读过：他的故乡——中国的大地，就像我们的俄罗斯大地一样，饱经苦难，却仍然要在春天开出新的花。  
我不懂绘画。可是我总觉得：能够为这样的人作出一幅活生生的肖像，仅凭精湛的画技哪里够啊！随着年岁的增长，我愈来愈坚定地认为：为他作肖像的人，必定对他全部的灵魂怀着深沉的理解和爱恋。因为这永远年轻的侦察兵的面容上，既有战争苦难所造成的沉思与孤寂，也有青春天性造就的、对未来与生命的无限希望与信念——那就是我们那一代人的爱情……  
令渐进暮年的我这一代人宽慰的是：后来的人们没有忘记战争。就拿十多年前来说吧，亲戚家的一个小孩子来做客，那时小家伙还不到三岁，却也对着这肖像出神。两年后我到莫斯科看他的时候，他问我：“尼娜奶奶，您家里那位叔叔怎么没过来？”于是我明白：无论一个人有没有经历过战争，这幅肖像对他而言都是活生生的。我没有纠正小孩子那混淆了的记忆，只是说：“孩子，他很好，他一直都跟我们在一起……”  
去年我听说这孩子考上了莫斯科的美术学院。我相信，他这一辈子都将是个勇敢的人。因为谁要是能感受得到这肖像的青春生命，谁就永远不会在生活的考验面前屈服。  
孩子们，你们明白吗？这就是生命……  
……

“我回妈妈那儿去了……”  
他在1945年收到的那封信，只有这么短短的一句话。如果他真像尼娜?萨莫伊洛娃所说的那样，对王耀“全部的灵魂怀着深沉的理解和爱恋”，那么他当时就该明白过来了。  
他早就该明白过来了！当初王耀躺在他怀里的时候，就和他说过的：大地是妈妈。  
但是他没有明白。于是作为惩罚，他在1944年春天受的那次震伤，用心绞痛折磨了他一辈子。  
伊万小心翼翼地走上前去，将自己满布皱纹的脸庞紧贴在心上人那永远年轻的脸颊上：“这就是生命……”  
这就是生命。这生命摆脱了人间一切责任和牵挂，化作了终身热爱着的大地的一部分。这大地本来就不是以国境为划分，她从稠李花盛开的伏尔加河平原，一直延伸到黄河岸边的马兰花脚下。  
“请别这样，女士。”伊万笨拙地伸出手来，从伊丽莎白?贝什米特的眼角抹去滚滚而下的泪水，“他不需要眼泪……”  
离开白杨村的时候，伊万将发绳串着的小白马护身符留给了萨莫伊洛娃家的主妇。“我们会珍藏这小白马，就像珍藏墙上这幅肖像一样。”主妇庄重地说，“他一直都是我们家的亲人。”  
幼儿教育专家贝什米特女士，在火车站和他告别了。  
“到了老年，人还是要相信点奇迹的。”她忸怩不安地说，“虽然一生只能年轻一次……教授，我请求您一件事，您能够喊我一声元帅同志吗……”  
他照办了。这位昔日的老侦察兵颤颤巍巍地举起手来，向着昔日的伊丽莎白大元帅行了个庄严的军礼。  
“真好……”她像小姑娘一样笑了起来，尽管绿莹莹的眼睛里还盈着泪花，“我又可以下命令了。士兵同志，我命令你再年轻一次吧……”

2011年5月8日，伊万?布拉金斯基回到了莫斯科的家中。他顾不上休息，久久地坐在那幅未完成的肖像前，凝视着清秀的眉宇下那一双并不存在的眼睛。  
“人一生只能年轻一次。”他说，“可是你已经年轻了这么多年，还要永远、永远地年轻下去……”  
思忖片刻之后，教授提起笔来，在画中人的眉宇下面运笔如飞，生怕时间不够似的。年届九十的他，已经很久没有像今天这样，以少年般的敏捷才思作画了。  
第二天是5月9日。教授托儿子将肖像送到了纪念画展的会场。黄昏时候，学生们来到布拉金斯基家楼下，又笑又喊，想让他们所尊敬的老师知道：这幅画究竟取得了多大的成功。  
教授在阳台上默默地望着他们。他们一个个都很年轻。

当校园里的最后一点欢声笑语也散去了的时候，星华璀璨的银河已经高高地铺在了他的头顶，仿佛一串光辉灿烂的足迹，越过雪原般辽阔的夜空，向着远方伸去了。  
“星星就是侦察兵的脚印，银河就是侦察兵的道路啊……”  
心头忽然隐隐作痛，伴随而来的是耳畔的嗡嗡作响。他轻轻地捂住胸口，低声念叨着：  
“看在我这把年纪上，就放过我吧，反正你已经折腾了我六十多年了……”  
他慢慢地走下楼梯，推开门，投身到温润如玉的五月的夜晚中去。耳畔的嗡嗡声逐渐变成了哒哒的马蹄声。世界上只有一匹骏马，能够有这样清脆有力的足音。  
“科斯嘉，好孩子！”他温存地唤道，“亲爱的科斯嘉！”  
蓦然，一个巨大的影子投在他身上。他抬起苍老的眼睛：一匹有着银色长鬃毛的白马正忠实地站在他面前。它筋肉发达，毫无瑕疵，真不愧是传说中能追得上似水流年的千里良驹。他，威风凛凛的骑兵万尼亚，只有这样的白马才配为他的坐骑呵。  
一个永远年轻的侦察兵坐在科斯嘉的背上，向着他伸出手来：  
“来，万尼亚！咱们回自己人那里去吧！”  
茂密的白桦树叶在他头顶簌簌作响，仿佛往昔的所有岁月都从他身上飞走了。  
就像无所不知、无所不能的伊丽莎白大元帅所命令的那样，重新年轻了的侦察兵万涅奇卡，拉住王耀的手，跃上了马鞍，沿着星辉熠熠的侦察兵的道路疾驰而去，追赶那些永远年轻的自己人去了。

全文完

附：文中人物生卒年表  
伊万： 1921——2011  
王耀： 1923——1944  
托里斯： 1922——2005  
娜塔莎： 1923——2005  
冬妮娅： 1916——1978  
伊丽莎白：1935——  
王春燕： 1930——

后记：讲完了的故事

很多时候，悲剧和喜剧的差别，仅仅在于故事的时间长度。

姑娘们可以设想一下：假如我不写第一章，然后把故事时间截止在伊万将王耀救回的那一刻。那么故事就可以算作喜剧。但这个故事偏偏是彻底讲完了的——讲到老年，讲到真相大白和生命终结的那一天。

这个故事讲了一生。于是作者和读者都会有多多少少的忧郁：短暂的青春后面，是漫长的中年和老年。这意味着沉重的生活责任、疾病、衰老和死亡。一个人活得越久（譬如伊万相对于他的同时代人），他所要面对的、青春结束之后的考验，也就越多。因而我细细描画他们在一起的青春年少的半年，后来的几十年则被飞快地带过了。

这篇文章中，伊万和王耀的爱情完全是不计后果的：不考虑国籍，不考虑分离，甚至不考虑性别。这样的事情只有在青年时代才能做到（好吧，以白桦二十岁的年纪来说这话，确实武断了些）。那时一个人刚刚抵达自己美貌、热情与力量的巅峰，他并非无所不能，但他却相信自己无所不能。

人一生只能年轻一次。言下之意：许多事情一旦错过，将永远不可能补救。即使没有错过，也将在时光的打磨中变了味。所以，无论王耀有没有牺牲。这段爱情都将是毫无结果的。活到了胜利的王耀，一定会回国去，履行他那一代人应尽的责任，然后结婚生子。我实在不情愿让主人公们变成不食人间烟火的情痴。他们首先作为自己而存在，然后才是彼此的恋人。他们的一言一行全都是教育和生活经验的产物。就像我在文中提到的：王耀心里有四样最宝贵的事物：祖国（包括生活在祖国的亲人和人民）；军人荣誉；生物学；万尼亚。

因此这爱情并非高高在上。它是尘世的、大地的爱情。必然也要承担尘世的责任、忧患和牺牲。于是这一份爱情没有实践到那终将老去的生活中，而是留在了心里，直到生命终结的那一天，还会迸发出美好强大的力量——是啊，正因为整个故事都是尘世的，我才想安排一个浪漫主义的结局，去相信奇迹的发生、青春的重现。毕竟，当生命很艰苦的时候，正是对幸福和青春的无限信念，支撑着我们一步步前行。

记着那一代人吧……因为我们今天抱怨着的生活，正是他们多少年前为之殒身的和平……

如今这文终于结束了，一代人的青春和生命也走到了尽头。到最后我真有点舍不得他们，也舍不得看文的姑娘们。感谢大家，能够耐心看完这11万字的文章，尽管作为白桦的第一篇长篇，还有很多稚嫩和不足之处（尤其是写到后来，再回头看前面的章节时，总是如此啊）。这清闲得让我可以日更的学期也结束了，包括暑假在内的下学期会很忙，届时就不会经常上来——也就是说：偶尔还是会上来看看的~~忙完之后，也一定会再写文


End file.
